Symphony of Oblivion
by florabellajansen
Summary: Las cosas comienzan a cambiar en el Sengoku, Inuyasha toma una decision y Kagome se va. La busqueda de los fragmentos se ha dificultado y la amistad de el grupo se pone aprueba. Ahora Inuyasha trata de encontrar a Kagome de nuevo, pero las cosas no volveran a ser como antes. Nuevos peligros se acercan y solo dos personas podran detenerlos.
1. Prologo

_Prólogo_

"Kikyo" apenas fue un susurro, de no haber sido por la pequeña luz en los ojos de la chica, el Hanyou había pensado que ella no lo habia escuchado.

La chica, frágil como una muñeca se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, sus ojos entrecerrados y débiles, su respiración pesada y su esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta podían pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera, pero Inuyasha no era cualquiera, él era quien conocía a Kikyo mejor que a nadie en el mundo y en ese momento, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Se acercó a ella mientras varias de sus serpientes caza almas se alejaban, dejando así a los dos amantes a solas. Al parecer la ayuda de sus serpientes y las almas que estas le habían traído ayudaron un poco a Kikyo quien después de haber recibido cierta cantidad de almas, ya no se veía tan débil como hace unos cuantos minutos.

Inuyasha no podía mentir, nunca había estado de acuerdo con la forma en la que Kikyo conseguía su energía, pero si la mantenían en este mundo, con vida, con él, pues Inuyasha no podía quejarse.

-Estas bien? -le preguntó él, pero qué pregunta más tonta, la había visto unos minutos atrás demasiado débil como para tan siquiera abrir los ojos, pero ese era el efecto que Kikyo tenía en el, le hacia perder la cabeza.

La chica le dedico una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa, esas que Inuyasha amaba y que en cualquier otra situación lo habría vuelto loco, pero ahora la preocupación le ganaba.

-Ahora si estoy bien, pero si te preguntas si me paso algo…

-Te atacaron? Qué fue lo que pasó? Quien lo hizo?

-Calma Inuyasha, no es nada, estas solo son las consecuencias. -La voz de Kikyo sonaba calmada, y sus palabras confundieron de verdad al Hanyou.

-Consecuencias de que, Kikyo? A qué te refieres?

-No es nada.-contestó ella respirando un poco pesado. -Solo son las consecuencias de viajar sola.

"Sin amigos que arriesguen la vida por ti, sin amigos por los cuales arriesgar tu propia vida" pensó Inuyasha, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, jamás podría decirlo en voz alta, en lugar de eso solo miro a Kikyo en silencio por un momento, y su expresión era ilegible.

-Sabes bien que puedes unirte a nosotros cuando quieras. -Ofreció Inuyasha tomando la mano helada de Kikyo entre la suya.

-Y tu sabes bien que no puedo. -Contestó ella sosteniendo con ojos fríos la mirada de Inuyasha.

-Te refieres a…?

-Kagome.

La chica del futuro nunca era un tema de conversación que a Inuyasha le deseara tener con Kikyo, siempre de alguna u otra forma terminaba acabando mal para el.

-Va a terminar herida de una u otra forma. -dijo Kikyo.

-A qué te refieres? -Inuyasha sabía perfectamente bien a lo que Kikyo se refería.

-Al final el resultado siempre será el mismo, Inuyasha tu me hiciste una promesa, y tarde o temprano será tiempo de cumplirla, antes hay que destruir a Naraku, pero Kagome no se beneficia para nada en esto, entre más tiempo pasa aquí, más tiempo pierde en su mundo, su hogar y al final para que? No se puede quedar, no te puede tener y corre el riesgo diario de ser asesinada, pero lo más triste es que ella, y al parecer tu también ignoran todo esto, porque? -Inuyasha no contesto, apartó su mirada de Kikyo y se dio cuenta que el mismo tampoco sabía la respuesta, lo que sabía era que Kagome le había prometido quedarse con él hasta que todo esto acabara, y no podía comprender cómo alguien podía tener tanta bondad en su corazón como para ofrecerse a algo así sin recibir nada a cambio, al contrario, ella estaba perdiendo, y ademas tambien corria peligro a diario tal y como lo había dicho Kikyo.

Claro que él ya sabía esto perfectamente, pero trataba de ignorarlo, no era importante, el único problema era que escuchar esas palabras en la boca de Kikyo, tan reales, era importante.

y entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagome, y se sintió egoísta. Cada sonrisa que compartieran en el Sengoku, serían diez veces más dolorosas en el mundo del futuro del cual venía Kagome. Cada dia soleado de felicidad, seria una noche fría de llanto. Inuyasha estaba destruyendo a Kagome.

Una mano helada en su mejilla sacó a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos y guió sus ojos color miel hacia los de Kikyo, y por más muertos y vacíos que todos dijeran que esos ojos estaban, Inuyasha juro verlos llenos de sentimiento, en ese preciso momento.

-Me encantaria viajar con ustedes, Inuyasha.


	2. Notas de Autora

Hola a todos, soy FlorabellaJansen y espero que les haya gustado el prologo les doy la bienvenida a este re-upload de la historia Symphony Of Oblivion, **no se preocupen que este es el unico capitulo exclusivemente de notas de autora, no es necesario leerlo pero podria ser util que lo hicieran**. La historia original fue escrita por mi bajo un diferente nombre de usuario y consistia de tan solo 9 capitulos cuando fue eliminada de este sitio el 23 de Abril del 2016 por las siguientes razones

-El primer capítulo se mezcló con varios códigos por lo cual leerlo era completamente imposible.

-Yo como autora, no estaba del todo contenta con la forma en que había escrito la historia por lo que esta versión será un poco diferente, tanto en la narrativa como en la caracterización de varios personajes, así que si son lectores de la primera versión de esta historia podrán notar algunos cambios en ciertas cosas.

-Me di cuenta que en la versión anterior, los personajes estaban un poco OOC, en especial Inuyasha, lo estaba escribiendo mas que nada como yo, una InuKag shipper quisiera que actuará en lugar de como él en realidad actuaría y este es un problema que voy a tratar de arreglar con este re-upload.

Y bueno antes de comenzar, unos pequeños datos.

-Hace casi un año que no subo nada relacionado a esta historia, las razones son varias, para empezar tuve que mudarme de países y adaptarme por completo a un nuevo ambiente por lo cual escribir no fue una opción por varios meses. Además, mis intereses cambiaron mucho durante ese tiempo, alejándome así de el Fandom de Inuyasha. Pero a pesar de eso nunca perdí las ganas de continuar esta historia

-Desde ya me disculpo, por que soy una escritora lenta, la primera vez que subí esta historia subía un capítulo por semana pero no estoy segura si eso será posible con este reupload, pero prometo tratar.

-Varios capitulos estan inspirados en varias canciones diferentes, pero la canción en general que inspiró este fic es **_Ghost Love Score_** de **_Nightwish_** la recomiendo por completo **(en serio por favor escuchenla, es una obra maestra musical y de no ser por ella este fic no hubiera nacido)**

-La historia toma lugar ignorando los eventos de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen por completo, osea mas o menos al final de la primera serie pero no en ningun punto exacto, en esta historia siguen buscando los fragmentos.

-Este Fic contiene muchos OCs como personajes de apoyo que toman una parte /importante/ de la historia, eso y uno de los personajes principales tomara otro nombre por una parte de la historia. (Aunque los lectores originales ya lo saben)

-Algo obvio y lo voy a poner solo una vez...porque es obvio, **Inuyasha, su historia original y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

-Eso es todo, gracias por leer esta pequeña explicación, ahora ya a la historia.


	3. Love Score (ch1)

Capítulo 1 -

 _We used to swim the same moonlight waters_

 _Oceans away from the wakeful day_

 _Scent of the sea before the waking of the world_

 _Brings me to thee_

 _Into the blue memory_

 _ **My fall will be for you**_

 _ **My love will be in you**_

 _ **If you be the one to cut me**_

 _ **I will bleed forever**_

* * *

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en los cielos del Sengoku, dando paso a una fría noche. Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban en las afueras de un bosque, preparando un pequeño campamento que les ayudará a pasar la noche.

Había un muy buen ambiente rodeando al grupo de amigos, estos últimos días algo había cambiado entre ellos, Inuyasha estaba tratando de reducir sus peleas con Kagome lo cual parecía tenerla de muy buen humor y cuando Kagome está de buen humor, todos tambien lo estan.

Inuyasha se preguntaba si Kagome había notado los pequeños cambios que él había comenzado a tener hacia ella. El hanyou ya no trataba de hacer pelea cuando Kagome tenía que regresar a su hogar a combatir sus extraños exámenes esos, además rara vez la insultaba, y ahora trataba de estar de acuerdo con ella la mayoría del tiempo (no siempre, eh! solo la mayoría del tiempo, nunca iba a estar de acuerdo con que fuera amable con el odioso de Koga...ese maldito lobo). Todo esto había resultado sorpresivamente en menos y menos visitas al suelo para Inuyasha por lo que no se quejaba para nada y además a Kagome se le veía más relajada y si Kagome había notado cambio alguno, no le parecía sospechoso o simplemente había decidido no mencionarlo y la verdad, Inuyasha estaba agradecido por eso.

El Hanyou se preguntaba por qué no había hecho esto antes. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Kagome y sus peleas eran algo regular en su relación, era como un ciclo, las cosas van bien, luego Inuyasha hecha todo a perder con su gran bocota, Kagome se molesta, le grita, él le gritó de regreso, le dice cosas de las que se arrepiente, ella lo manda al suelo, hay unos cuantos días de tensión en el grupo hasta que Kagome con su gran corazón decide perdonarlo y las cosas vuelven a ser como antes. regresa y repite. y repite una y otra vez.

La verdad era un cambio agradable, un tanto extraño pero sin embargo agradable.

Eso si, solamente se estaba mostrando más amable con Kagome…

-Inuyasha! si tan solo hubiéramos caminado unos cuantos minutos más hacia la aldea yo nos hubiera podido conseguir un buen lugar para pasar la noche! y comida! mucha comida! -se quejaba Miroku mientras ponían el campamento.

-No pasa muy amenudo -comenzó a hablar Sango -pero estoy de acuerdo con el monje esta vez, miren esas nubes parece que podría comenzar a llover en cualquier momento.

-Quejas quejas quejas! es todo lo que pueden hacer! un poco de lluvia no mata a nadie, ademas que tiene de malo la comida que nos prepara Kagome?

Todos miraron curiosos a Inuyasha y él juró que vio a Kagome sonrojarse un poco por un momento. oh no! ahora el se estaba sonrojando también, y bastante! por qué no lo podían dejar en paz?!

Luego Sango comenzó a reír.

-Vaya Inuyasha, no iba a decir nada pero te has estado portando terriblemente amable con Kagome ultimamente, por que sera?

-Callense! no tengo idea de lo que están hablando, ocupense de sus propios asuntos!

-No hay porque ponerse a la defensiva, Inuyasha. -dijo Miroku con un poco de picardía.-A decir verdad, yo tambien lo he notado. Vamos Inuyasha, dinos lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya.

"Creo que se a lo que se refieren" pensó Inuyasha. "Pero no tienen ni idea…"

-Y ahora que lo mencionan -comenzó a hablar el pequeño zorrito Shippo. -Inuyasha tampoco ha ido a visitar a Kikyo en las últimas semanas… es muy sospechoso!

-Tienes razón Shippo, muy muy sospechoso.

-Que guarden silencio! dejen de tratar de analizar todo lo que hago! además no tiene nada de malo ser amable de vez en cuando, no es así Kagome?

La chica miro a Inuyasha y en su cara él pudo ver que había un poco de duda en sus ojos pero como siempre Kagome le dedicó a Inuyasha una enorme sonrisa, de esas que solo ella podía hacer y que lo iluminaba más que el sol.

-No tiene nada de malo, ahora vengan ya o la comida se enfriara.

Y como siempre todos obedecieron a Kagome, se sentaron alrededor de una cálida fogata que los protegía de esa helada noche. Kagome les había preparado hermoso delicioso Ramen para todos y el grupo de amigos charlaba muy amenamente, nada fuera de lo común, el Hanyou se encontraba agradecido que sus amigos hubieran decidido olvidar en tema de el y de Kagome, pero aun asi el se encontraba un poco metido en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha se preguntaba de nuevo como seria la vida para todos una vez que esta ilusión acabara, una vez que el enviará a Kagome a casa definitivamente. Por lo usual trataba de alejar estos pensamientos ya que no hacían más que deprimirlo pero esta vez, no podía apartar el mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar… o quizá era la culpa, tarde o temprano tendría que bajar a Kagome de esa nube de sueños en la que se encontraba, y la regresaria al futuro, que es donde ella pertenecía.

De un momento para otro el ambiente murió, todos callaron y levantaron su mirada hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes, pero aun así se podían ver las serpientes caza almas de cierta sacerdotisa muerta,y entonces Inuyasha supo que ya era tiempo.

Luego todos los ojos de sus amigos cayeron expectantes en él, pero su mirada solo encontró la de Kagome y nada más importaba, Inuyasha sintió que se le rompía un poco el corazón, él conocía esa mirada, la que le silenciosamente le rogaba que no fuera a encontrarse con Kikyo, pero lo que Inuyasha estaba a punto de hacer era mucho peor.

Luego Kagome se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban las serpientes de Kikyo en el cielo.

-Sango, estoy cansada de estar sentada aquí, voy a dar un paseo me acompañas?

Inuyasha noto como la exterminadora se sorprendió por un momento, pero no dudo en ponerse de pie rápidamente para seguir a su amiga, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de mil demonios a Inuyasha quien se encontraba agradecido que las miradas no pudieran matar o ya estaría tres veces muerto.

-Tengan cuidado! -les dijo Miroku. -Y si comienza a llover regresen por favor, no queremos que se pierdan.

-No se preocupe Monje Miroku.

-Y no se les ocurra seguirnos! -gritó Sango antes de que las dos chicas se perdieran en la distancia.

-No! como se les ocurre? -respondió Miroku. -...Inuyasha? no las vas a seguir?

-Eh? Que estas sordo o que, Miroku? no escuchaste que no quieren que las sigamos? No quiero que Kagome se moleste conmigo por seguirla. -dijo el Hanyou.

Shippo y Miroku se miraron confundidos entre sí.

-Y desde cuando te importa si la señorita Kagome se molesta con tigo o no? Te preguntamos esto hace un rato pero ahora estamos solo nosotros tres...y Kirara pero ese no es el punto! dinos qué está pasando contigo y la señorita Kagome, no me digas que al fin decidiste madurar porque te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Kag- pero Miroku no terminó de hablar gracias a los gritos de Inuyasha.

-Cállate Miroku! No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, mis sentimientos por Kagome no van más allá de la amistad y lo sabes!

-A ver, entonces estas diciendo que al parecer quieres a Kagome de la misma forma que me quieres a mi, Miroku y a Sango? -Preguntó Shippo posándose en el hombro de Miroku.

-No tiene caso que sigan con esto ya se los dije, amor es el que siento por Kikyo, quien murió por mí, estoy muy agradecido por Kagome y pronto me asegurare de que lo sepa, pero no puedo corresponderle de la misma forma, además ella no es de este mundo, su tiempo aquí se acaba, en cambio Kikyo-

-Inuyasha! -Lo interrumpió Miroku quien se miraba un poco molesto. -Debo de recordarte que la señorita Kikyo tampoco es de este mundo.

-Ella está muerta! -le gritó Shippo a Inuyasha. -Kagome pertenece más aquí con nosotros que Kikyo!

-Ustedes no lo comprenden! con Kikyo es diferente -Continuó el Hanyou. - A ella le hice una promesa, no la puedo romper.

-Te refieres a seguirla a el inframundo cuando todo esto termine?

-Si, eso tambien. Ahora si no les molesta, no quiero hablar mas al respecto. -El Hanyou ya cansado del tema se sentó en el suelo y le dio la espalda a sus amigos.

Miroku suspiró pero al parecer el monje no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien Inuyasha, mira -comenzó de nuevo a hablar Miroku y éste extendió sus manos hacia los lados. -En esta dirección -continuó el monje levantando su mano derecha. -se fue la señorita Kagome, y en esta otra, -dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda mientras señalaba en el cielo las serpientes roba almas. -esta Kikyo. dime, Inuyasha, qué dirección vas a tomar?

Si le hubieran preguntado esto días atrás, o la noche anterior la respuesta habría sido muy clara "Kikyo, Kikyo, siempre Kikyo, quien me amó primero, quién me mató, quien murió por mí y a quien le hice una promesa que no puedo romper." Pero ahora que el adiós con Kagome estaba cada vez más cerca, el Hanyou se encontraba un poco confundido.

Al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo en silecio ya que Miroku se había cansado de esperar alguna respuesta y se marchó a sentarse al pie de un árbol con Shippo en su hombro.

-Esta bien Inuyasha, no tienes que decidir esta noche. -dijo Miroku.

"Excepto, que si tengo que decidirlo ya" Y con ese pensamiento se preparó para lo que sea que le esperara el resto de la noche.

* * *

-Que me dice excelencia? Que Inuyasha no se fue con Kikyo mientras me fui con Kagome?- preguntó sorprendida Sango tratando de susurrar.

-Exactamente! tal parece que Inuyasha está madurando y dejara de hacer sufrir a la señorita Kagome, por cierto, de que hablaron mientras estaban lejos?

Las orejitas de Inuyasha temblaron, de que habían estado hablando?

-Shh! eso es un secreto de chicas y jamas podria romper la confianza de Kagome así!

-Pero Sanguito! yo te dije todo lo que pasó hace rato con Inuyasha!

-Pero yo no le pregunte! usted me dijo por que asi lo quiso! monje chismoso!

Y así comenzó otra tipica discusion de Miroku y Sango, ellos creían que estaban siendo discretos...si como no! Aun estando reposando en la rama de un árbol Inuyasha lo había oído todo! Un dia de estos Miroku se las iba a pagar, Sango tenía razón él si era un monje chismoso!

Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, era ahora o nunca. Kagome había acabado de dormir a Shippo, Las serpientes caza almas seguían en el cielo, Inuyasha podría jurar que las escuchaba diciéndole "hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! esta es tu última oportunidad!"

Esta era la tercera vez que las serpientes caza almas se aparecían desde su última conversación con Kikyo y él sabía exactamente lo que significaba, Kikyo ya no le estaba dando mas tiempo, tendria que hablar con Kagome de una vez por todas.

En silencio y con resignación Inuyasha se bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia Kagome. Inuyasha sentía como si cada paso que tomaba se quebraba un hueso.

Sintiendose debil Inuyasha se aproximó hacia la chica azabache y la llamó.

-Kagome…

la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, Inuyasha no la culpó, había mucho silencio.

-Inuyasha. Pasa algo? -Preguntó ella mirándolo con preocupación, entonces Inuyasha se dio cuenta que se veía hermosa. Recordó cómo la había llamado fea todas esas veces cuando su aventura apenas acababa de comenzar pero rayos no era cierto! Los ojos que lo miraban brillaban como dos estrellas robadas del cielo, Kagome se había robado las estrellas del cielo!

El Hanyou no podía encontrar las palabras para romperle el corazón a Kagome...como se suponía que iba a hacer esto?

"Concentrate, Inuyasha! esto no puede seguir así! tu no amas a Kagome, es tu amiga por eso te sientes asi, pero tu solo podras ser feliz con Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo!"

-Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada...tengo...tengo que decirte algo, ven acompáñame.

Y sin mas Inuyasha tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la arrastró con él hacia el bosque sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, no podía posponer esto más, tenía que hacerlo por Kikyo!

Caminaron lo suficiente para no ser molestados, podrían encontrar su camino de regreso? Inuyasha estaba demasiado distraído para prestar atención hacia dónde se dirigian, podía percibir el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre de Kagome quien no paraba de hacer preguntas, después de un rato se rindió y cedió al silencio de Inuyasha.

-Esta bien, ya estamos aquí. -dijo Inuyasha

-Aquí donde? que tiene de especial este lugar?

-Que está lo suficientemente lejos del campamento.

Kagome lo miro confundida. -De que se trata todo esto Inuyasha? estas bastante extraño, me preocupo por ti. -entonces Kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha y por un momento el olvido completamente todo.

"Aun puedes cambiar de opinion…Inuyasha"

-Dime que te pasa, a mi me puedes contar todo, ya lo sabes. -esta vez fue él quien tomó su otra mano.

-Kagome… -Ella le sonrió y de repente nada más importaba, solo estaban ellos dos, su amor y la noche. Inuyasha rodeó a Kagome con sus brazos, no estaba pensando, simplemente lo hizo y ella le correspondió el gesto. No podían despegar la mirada de la del otro, Kagome lo miraba como si él fuera la persona más importante del mundo, Inuyasha no pudo evitar un sentimiento de calidez que esa mirada despertó dentro de él. quería estar con Kagome, siempre.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, Inuyasha ya sabía lo que significaba, trató de no pensar mucho en eso, trato de no pensar mucho en nada en absoluto, estaba a punto de besar a Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…"

Solo un poco más, pero los centímetros que los separaban eran más que eso, no eran solo centímetros, eran kilómetros, años, siglos de distancia…no podía hacer esto, simplemente no podía.

-No! -gritó Inuyasha mientras apartaba a Kagome de el.

-No? -preguntó Kagome. sonaba herida. -Por qué no?

Inuyasha le dio la espalda a Kagome, nunca se imaginó que enfrentarla de esta manera seria tan dificil. "Naraku, este sería un buen momento para atacar…"

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, se escuchaban perfectamente con el pesado silencio creado entre el Hanyou y la chica del futuro.

Kagome suspiró.

-Esta bien, lo siento no debí de haber hecho eso, ahora dime porque me trajiste aquí de una vez por favor. -No sonaba feliz, pero tampoco molesta, sonaba rota.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, debí de haberle dicho de una vez, he empeorado las cosas"

-Kagome, no se como te lo vas a tomar pero, es que...yo, ehm...tu…

-Vamos habla ya no me pongas asi!

-Kagome, las cosas tienen que cambiar! -El Hanyou había comenzado a gritar, no era su intención gritarle a Kagome, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Explicate por favor, no te comprendo.

-Ya no puedes seguir aquí con nosotros! -ahí está, no había dicho, bueno lo había gritado pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en los que Kagome lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Por qué no?

El Hanyou tomó aire y se preparó para pronunciar las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

-Kikyo se ofreció a venir con nosotros, yo le dije que si.

Kagome se mordió el interior de la mejilla y desvió su mirada de la de Inuyasha. El Hanyou creyó ver una lágrima correr por su rostro, pero bien podría haber sido una gota de lluvia.

-No me importa. -dijo Kagome aun sin atreverse a mirar a Inuyasha. -Yo prometí quedarme aquí hasta que la perla estuviera completa y eso haré, mi vida no gira en torno ti, ella puede venir con nosotros, no es necesario que yo me vaya.

-No lo entiendes Kagome, es tu o ella.

-Desde cuando ha sido asi, Inuyasha? Dime! -le gritó Kagome. -Estas con migo y luego corres hacia ella, o al revez, estabas a punto de besarme hace un rato y ahora me dices que es ella?

-Kagome, tu no lo entiendes! siempre ha sido ella! desde antes de que te conociera, entiende! Tu no perteneces aquí tienes que regresar a tu mundo!

La lluvia caía con más intensidad, pero Inuyasha estaba convencido que el agua que cubría el rostro de Kagome venia de sus ojos.

-Eres un egoísta! qué hay de nuestros amigos! Puedo renunciar a mis sentimientos hacia ti si quieres, pero no me hagas renunciar a mis amigos, a mi responsabilidad de completar la perla! No me hagas esto!

-La decisión está tomada Kagome, yo amo a Kikyo y ella nos acompañara, tu tienes que regresar de donde viniste!

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sus palabras apenas un susurro.

-No puede ser… -dijo ella mientras levantaba el rostro para enfrentar a Inuyasha. -Desde hace cuanto tiempo supiste que Kikyo se uniria al equipo? Es por eso que actuabas tan extraño? Demonios, Inuyasha! Debiste de haberlo dicho antes! En lugar de eso, me hiciste creer...me hiciste creer que podía haber algo entre nosotros.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

-Kagome tu no lo comprendes

-No me toques! -le gritó ella mientras se apartaba de él. -Duele más que cualquier herida hecha por Naraku.

-Kagome por favor

-No! Corre! Ve por Kikyo! Ella está aquí esta noche, no es verdad? Dile que lo haz hecho, que me lo haz dicho todo! Los dos podrán ser felices y yo me iré! Eso es lo que quieres verdad?

El Hanyou comenzaba poco a poco a perder la paciencia.

-Si Kagome! te lo dije! quiero que te vayas! Pronto no habrá espacio para ti aquí!

-Me mandas saludos del infierno porque allí es donde ella te va a llevar!

-Callate!

-Es la verdad y lo sabes!

-Que te calles!

-Ya le dio nuestros fragmentos a Naraku una vez! Que te hace pensar que no habrá una segunda!

-No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando! Tu nunca seras la mitad de lo que Kikyo alguna vez fue! Ni para mi, ni para nadie por eso te tienes que ir!

Las palabras de Inuyasha lo sorprendieron tanto a él como a Kagome, en sus ojos podía verlo, la había roto, irremediablemente y a el tambien.

Kagome no gritó, no alzó la voz para nada, fue un pequeño susurro apenas audible, pero aun así las perlas en el collar obedecieron y mandaron a Inuyasha al suelo.

El Hanyou no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para levantarse, el impacto no dolió tanto comparado con lo mucho que le había dolido su conversación con Kagome. Le tomó más de lo común levantarse, él esperaba ver a Kagome aun llorando, o mirándolo con desprecio, en lugar de eso lo que vio fue a unos muy empapados y enojados Sango y Miroku.

-INUYASHA! gritaron simultáneamente Sango y Miroku.

* * *

Demonios, sus amigos los habían seguido, Inuyasha había estado tan distraído que no los había notado hasta el momento en el que ellos decidieron dejarse ver, lo habían escuchado todo.

–Pero qué has hecho!- le reclamó Sango. –Como se te ocurre decirle todas esas cosas! Eres despreciable! Ve por ella!- le gritó Sango quien se encontraba bastante agitada y molesta, al parecer ella también estaba a punto de llorar y Miroku estaba tratando, no con mucho éxito, de calmarla.

-Ya,ya Sango, calmate.- pero las palabras de Miroku no parecían afectar a Sango en lo absoluto.

-Y tu Inuyasha! -Hablo molesto Miroku. -Como se te ocurre dejarla ir en el medio de la noche! La tormenta acaba de comenzar puede estar en peligro! Ve por ella! No seas tonto y piensa en su seguridad, Sango y yo te ayudaremos a buscar, vamos Sango.- dijo el monje mientras tomaba su mano.

Inuyasha aunque aún se encontraba mal y no creía poder enfrentar nuevamente a Kagome, entendió lo que Miroku quería decir, es verdad no la podía dejar sola en el bosque en una noche como esta a pesar de todo jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasara a Kagome por que el no estuvo ahí para protegerla, nada podía herirla jamás.

"Inuyasha, tu ya la heriste, peor que nadie"

El Hanyou se estremeció, era verdad, pero no era tiempo para sentirse culpable ahora solo importaba encontrar a Kagome, y rápido!

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, buscaron por todo el bosque, en cada cueva, en cada rama de árbol, por doquier. Quizá fue por la tormenta que se les dificulto la búsqueda, pero después de lo que parecieron horas enteras nadie la encontró.

-Quizá la señorita Kagome no quiera ser encontrada ahora.- dijo Miroku. –Seguiremos buscando en la mañana, o quizá para esa hora ella sea la que regrese con nosotros, hay que descansar si es que queremos seguirla buscando mañana.

-Cómo crees que vamos a descansar si Kagome está sola en el bosque, Miroku! Hay que encontrarla ya! -dijo Inuyasha

-Tu te callas! -le contestó Sango. -que de no ser por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado! querías que se fuera ahí lo tienes! Si yo fuera ella tampoco quería ser encontrada en este momento!

-La señorita Kagome es fuerte, tampoco me gusta la idea de que este sola, pero por el momento necesita espacio, si no quiere ser encontrada no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya veremos en la mañana.

Así regresaron los tres al campamento, el ambiente entre ellos era tenso, Inuyasha sabía que Sango y Miroku lo culpaban y no quería ni pensar en la que se armaria cuando Shippo supiera lo que había ocurrido, pero ese era el último de sus problemas ahora. Había ido mal! todo había salido completamente mal, Kagome lo odiaba y no habia vuelta atras. Las probabilidades de que no volvieran a ver a Kagome después de esa noche eran demasiadas y se comian vivo a Inuyasha.

"Quiero que te vayas!" le había dicho, pero en ese momento no había nada que él deseara más que verla otra vez, sana y salva al menos una ultima vez mas.

"Kagome...Donde estas?"

* * *

Y aqui esta! No tienen ni idea de todos los problemas que me dio este capitulo, ya lo tenía escrito de la versión anterior pero como que no me gustaba mucho y esta es la cuarta vez que lo escribo hasta que al fin medio quedo como queria, a eso se debió la tardanza espero que me perdonen, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y pase escribiendo toda la tarde...para que vean lo dedicada que soy con esto!

Si les pareció bien este capitulo dejen reviews por favor :3 y espero poder subir nuevo capitulo la otra semana! Hasta la proxima 3

-FlorabellaJansen


	4. Love Score Part 2

Era el amanecer del día siguiente, la lluvia había parado pero las nubes grises aún no abandonaba el cielo. La noche anterior había sido muy molesta para todos, apenas fueron capaces de descansar, no era la lluvia lo que los molestaba en absoluto, eso lo podían soportar, de todas formas ellos habían pasado por peores condiciones climáticas.

Lo que en realidad los tenía tan inquietos era la discusión que había dado lugar entre Inuyasha y Kagome la noche anterior, en la que ambos se habían dicho de todo e Inuyasha había terminado por echarla del grupo para traer en su lugar a la sacerdotisa muerta, Kikyo.

Inuyasha aun trataba de procesar los sucesos de la noche anterior, no creía nunca haber tenido una pelea asi de fuerte con Kagome antes, de seguro que esta vez no lo perdonaría...pero eso estaba bien, no es así? no es eso lo que él y Kikyo necesitaban? Que Kagome ya no regresara? Esas habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio, el sabia que iba dificil pero jamas se imagino que se sentiria asi de horrible, como si lo estuvieran destruyendo por dentro. Pero había hecho el trabajo, le había cumplido a Kikyo, debería de sentirse feliz...entonces porque no quería hacer más que ir por Kagome y abrazarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior?

Inuyasha tenia tanto pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos… tantas preguntas. Claro que sería mucho más fácil pensar sin los fuertes sollozos y las quejas de Sango, aun así la exterminadora estaba calmada a comparación de Shippo, quien cuando se enteró del escándalo que había sucedido mientras él dormía profundamente, se echó a llorar desconsolado mientras trataba, sin mucho éxito, de golpear a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha! Eres un tonto! como pudiste hacerle eso a Kagome? -le gritó Shippo mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos. -Que acaso no sabes todo lo que ella ha sacrificado por ti?!

...Pues claro que el Hanyou lo sabía, y ese era el problema. No podía ir por ahí quitándole poco a poco su vida a Kagome (vida que ella tenía que vivir en el futuro) sin el poderle dar nada a cambio.

-Acaso no sabes que ella te quería mucho? -continuó el Kitsune.

-No, Shippo. -dijo Sango. -Inuyasha jamás supo apreciar lo mucho que lo quería Kagome y ahora, jamás podrá volver a sentir algo así. Así que felicidades, Inuyasha, por que estoy segura que ayer te ganaste el odio de Kagome.

-Sango, tranquilizate por favor. -dijo Miroku mientras trataba de consolar a la exterminadora.

El Hanyou no se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos, que tal si estaban en lo correcto? No se podía imaginar a Kagome odiandolo jamás, pero con lo que había hecho...acaso no se lo merecía?

Sango y Shippo no paraban de molestarlo y de decirle toda clase de cosas que él no quería oír...siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la voz de Miroku hablar.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente. Ya quedó claro que Inuyasha es el más grandes de los idiotas, pero les recuerdo que la señorita Kagome sigue perdida en algún lugar y tenemos que encontrarla. Una vez que lo hagamos todo esto se olvidará y las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, no es así Inuyasha? -preguntó el monje.

"Para ser la voz de la razón en este grupo, Miroku puede ser un poco ingenuo" pensó Inuyasha.

-Claro que la vamos a encontrar -comenzó a hablar inuyasha, con una voz suave y vacía. -Pero una vez que lo hagamos la llevaremos a su época, es lo mejor para ella y está decidido que Kikyo es la que nos acompañará de ahora en adelante, es mejor que se vayan haciendo la idea.

Inuyasha sonaba completamente decidido y no había duda alguna en su voz, él había recordado por que había hecho todo esto para empezar...todo era para proteger a Kagome, de este mundo, de el tiempo y de el mismo. Era para poder estar al fin con Kikyo, la mujer a quien él estaba seguro que amaba.

Al parecer, sin notarlo, Inuyasha había alzado la voz. Lo supo por la forma en la que el silencio se había creado alrededor de el grupo y por la forma en la que todos lo veían, como si tuvieran miedo de pronunciar una tan sola sílaba...No era su intención gritar, pero no podía evitarlo, sus amigos lograban quitarle la paciencia, en especial en un momento como este no podían dejarlo en paz.

-Sabes, Inuyasha -habló Sango, ya no le estaba gritando. -Por un momento, dado a tu silencio y la cara que tenías hace unos momentos, te juro que pensé que te habías arrepentido que habías cambiado de opinión y que escogerías a Kagome, pero creo que me equivoque.

Arrepentido de decirle cosas horribles a Kagome y gritarle? Si.

Arrepentido de haberla alejado del Sengoku para siempre y de no haberla elegido? No.

-Si, Sango. Te equivocaste. -Inuyasha también había dejado de gritar. -Ahora vámonos, no puede estar muy lejos.

El Hanyou estaba a punto de comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque cuando Sango lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

-Inuyasha, yo no quiero viajar con Kikyo y estoy segura que ni Shippo ni Miroku quieren tampoco.

Pasó un momento en el que Inuyasha mantuvo la mirada de Sango, pero no pudo descifrar qué era lo que está escondía, súplica? ira? tristeza? decepción? quizá eran todas.

-Pues quien no esté de acuerdo puede irse, yo no obligo a nadie a estar aquí. Pero si deciden quedarse es mejor que se vayan haciendo la idea de una vez por todas.

Por unos tensos momentos, nadie dijo nada. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que Sango dejara ir a Inuyasha y le preguntara:

-Eso es todo, Inuyasha? No vas a decir nada más?

Excepto que no era una simple pregunta, y el lo sabia. Era una ultima oportunidad. Para arrepentirse, para cambiar de opinión. Pero él no la tomó.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el bosque...y dejó a sus amigos atrás.

* * *

Pasaron horas buscando por doquier, se adentraron en el bosque, revisaron también por los alrededores. No encontraron ni rastro de Kagome.

Esto se había descontrolado demasiado, no era posible que Kagome hubiera podido llegar demasiado lejos la noche anterior...verdad?

Además estaba sola, que tal si algo malo le había pasado?

"Y todo por mi culpa" pensó Inuyasha. Cómo pudo permitir que esto pasara? Si Kagome se encontraba en peligro o herida...no se lo perdonaria jamas.

La preocupación había comenzado a ser evidente en sus amigos también, era claro que ellos, al igual que Inuyasha, tenía un mal presentimiento.

A pesar de eso no se rindieron, siguieron buscando, los días siguientes incluso pasaron por todas las aldeas cercanas preguntando si alguien había visto a su amiga, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo.

Sus amigos lo acusaban a sus espaldas, el lo sabia por la forma en la que lo miraban. No podía culparlos, el tambien estaba bastante molesto con el mismo, pero no tenían más remedio que seguir buscando, echar culpas no iba a traer a Kagome de regreso y lo sabían.

-Escuchen, -comenzó a hablar Miroku. -Creo que esta muy claro que la señorita Kagome no esta por estos alrededores. Ya casi son dos días que llevamos buscando y si estuviera por aquí ya la hubiéramos encontrado.

-Qué quieres decir, Miroku? -Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Quiero decir, que tendria logica buscar a la señorita Kagome justamente en el lugar al que tu mismo la mandaste, al otro lado del pozo.

-En serio cree que ella puede estar ahí, excelencia? -preguntó Sango, su voz preocupada expresaba una pizca de esperanza.

-Pues me parece, que no es del todo imposible, la señorita Kagome no es nada tonta ella pudo haber ido a la aldea de la anciana Kaede esa misma noche, además no estamos tan lejos.

...Al otro lado del pozo? Habra llegado ahí tan pronto? Pues no había más que hacer solo dirigirse a su destino y esperar lo mejor.

-Bueno, pues no hay tiempo que perder! regresemos a la aldea!

* * *

Mientras se dirigían camino hacia la aldea no dejaron de fijarse bien por los alrededores para ver si encontraban a su amiga, pero como era de esperarse, no vieron ni su sombra.

"Kagome...espero que te encuentres bien, espero que estés a salvo"

Una vez en su destino lo primero que hicieron fue ir directo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a preguntar si ella sabía algo de Kagome.

Inuyasha decidió esperar a los demás afuera, sentado en la rama de un alto árbol. El Hanyou sabía que sus amigos le contarian todo lo que había pasado a Kaede y la verdad, Inuyasha no estaba de ánimos para escuchar más reclamos o para recordar una vez más lo que había pasado entre él y la chica del futuro.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Hanyou escuchara las voces de sus amigos gritando su nombre y en menos de un segundo él ya se encontraba listo para saltar hacia abajo y encontrarse con ellos.

-Qué sucede? Que les dijo? Vio Kaede a Kagome? -preguntó inquieto Inuyasha y Miroku le contestó:

-Por desgracia la anciana Kaede no ha visto a la señorita Kagome por aquí en los últimos días, por lo que creemos que lo mas seguro es que ella ya se encuentre en el otro lado del pozo.

Inuyasha quería gritar, quería golpear a algo...o a alguien. si pudiera se golpearia a él mismo. Como que nadie había visto a Kagome? Nada garantizaba que ella estuviera a salvo o en su hogar. Que iba a hacer ahora? Necesitaban encontrarla lo antes posible! O si no…

-INUYASHA! -gritó Sango. -Estas ahi? Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dijimos?

El Hanyou no contestó...en realidad había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos y su preocupación por Kagome que no había estado prestando atención a las palabras de sus amigos.

Sango suspiró

-Te decíamos que como tu eres el único que puede viajar por el pozo además de Kagome, tendrás que ir tu a buscarla y ver que todo esté bien.

El? pero si estaba seguro que él era la última persona en el mundo que Kagome quería ver en estos momentos.

-Yo? Sango, no hablaras en serio, verdad?

-Inuyasha, hablo muy en serio. No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo con ella una vez mas y creeme que nada me gustaria mas que poder ir yo en tu lugar solo para ahorrarle lágrimas a mi amiga, pero no puedo y merecemos saber si Kagome esta bien asi que vas o vas!

-Ya la oiste Inuyasha! Merecemos saber! -le gritó Shippo quien se encontraba posado en el hombro de Miroku.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos un momento, resignado. Sabía que no había punto en discutir con sus amigos esta vez, después de todo él también necesitaba saber que Kagome estaba bien.

-Está bien, iré a buscarla.

* * *

Miroku, Sango y Shippo decidieron acompañar a Inuyasha hacia al pozo para asegurarse de que el Hanyou no se echaría para atrás en el último momento.

Lo conocían demasiado bien. Inuyasha había estado deseando ver a Kagome, pero le aterraba pensar en lo que pasaría cuando la tuviera enfrente.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso, si lo hacía acabaría acobardandose y eso no lo podía permitir, así que le dedicó una última mirada a sus amigos y saltó al pozo.

* * *

Sus amigos lo vieron desaparecer dentro del pozo y decidieron esperarlo sentados en silencio alrededor de este. Los minutos de la ausencia de el Hanyou se sintieron como horas y las horas como siglos, casi dos horas habían pasado desde que Inuyasha se había ido, los chicos no aguantan ni un minuto más, necesitaban saber como se encontraba su amiga, necesitaba saber si tan siquiera se encontraba allí.

Luego una luz salió del pozo. En el mejor escenario se imaginaban que Inuyasha regresaría con Kagome, y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero eso no fue lo que paso, Inuyasha venía solo y algo cabizbajo. La primera en hablar fue Sango.

-Y bien?!- preguntó la exterminadora con desesperación

-Y bien qué?- dijo molesto Inuyasha

-Que si Kagome se encontraba ahí, tonto!- gritó Shippo mientras saltaba para golpear a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

-Si…- dijo Inuyasha en un susurro que los demás escucharon perfectamente mientras él desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y que te dijo?- pregunto feliz Miroku.

-Pues…- comenzó a hablar Inuyasha aun sin mirar a sus amigos. -discutimos un rato, pero después lo entendió.

-Lo entendió?!- exclamaron los tres amigos incrédulos en unisón.

-Si, dijo que estaba bien y que nos deseaba suerte y que los quiere y ya saben, cosas así…

Sango y Shippo no lo creyeron al principio. Estaban seguros que Kagome regresaría. Pero, eso parecía algo que su amiga les diría, y les dolía saber que probablemente no la verían ya nunca más.

-Ya, ya chicos, al menos sabemos que la señorita se encuentra bien, y eso es todo lo que podemos desear.- dijo Miroku mientras trataba de consolar a Sango y Shippo, quienes daban la impresión que podrían echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome dejó sus cosas y no le devolviste su mochila…- dijo Miroku recordando de pronto las pertenencias de Kagome que habían quedado olvidadas y distrayendo la atención de sus amigos hacia Inuyasha quien habló un tanto nervioso.

-La, la mochila? Ah sí! _Esa_ mochila!- dijo rascándose el cuello con una sonrisa falsa. -Eh, ella dijo que quería que nos la quedáramos, como recuerdo! Si! Como recuerdo!

Todos lo miraron extrañados mientras él seguía tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Es eso en verdad, Inuyasha? O es solo que no quieres ir al otro lado del pozo otra vez?. -Pregunto Miroku arqueado una ceja.

-No! Lo digo enserio!- se apresuró a hablar Inuyasha, pero esta vez nadie le dio demasiada importancia y se marcharon de nuevo a la aldea para tener algo de tiempo para descansar un poco, y sobre todo, como dijo Inuyasha, hacerse la idea que Kikyo remplazaria a Kagome en su viaje.

El único que permaneció en el pozo fue Inuyasha, quien se sentó en la orilla y observo el cielo con una mirada triste y perdida, pensó en cómo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en el último par de días y no pudo evitar sentirse azul una vez más. Cerró los ojos y pronunció una promesa que solo el bosque escuchó y que se la llevó el viento después de ser pronunciada. "Kagome, te voy a encontrar."


	5. Sorrow and Woe (ch3)

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido sentado, con la espalda recostada en el pozo y sus brazos cruzados, como siempre. Fue despertando poco a poco y lo primero que cruzó su mente fue un nombre. "Kagome". Recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, recordó la hermosa sonrisa que ella le regalaba antes que él le gritara, recordó como sus gruesas lágrimas causadas por el se mezclaban con la helada lluvia, recordó cómo sonaba su voz mientras le decía un último "abajo", y también recordó la promesa que hizo el día anterior de no dejar de buscarla jamás.

Por un momento deseó que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño y que ella se encontrara en la aldea con los demás, esperándolo sonriente para seguir con su misión.

Caminando lentamente se dirigió hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede para encontrarse con sus amigos, cada paso que daba lo devolvía más a la amarga realidad en la que ahora se encontraba, lo peor fue cuando entró a cabaña para encontrar a todos en un modo bastante triste... y claro, sin Kagome.

Probablemente Inuyasha no se hubiera sentido tan culpable como lo estaba ahora si Kagome, _enserio_ se hubiera encontrado en su época. _Probablemente._

Pero no era así, los mayores temores de Inuyasha se volvieron realidad la tarde anterior cuando al salir del pozo lo primero que hizo fue saltar hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kagome para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no fue así. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

El hanyou no era tonto...bueno no tanto. Sabía que aunque saliera con sus amigas o a la escuela como acostumbraba, esta ya era hora de que se encontrara ahí. Con cuidado de que la familia de Kagome no lo viera, busco por toda la casa pero no la podía encontrar. "será que nunca llegó a esta época?" se preguntó Inuyasha, después de todo no había señas de que ella hubiera estado ahí, ni siquiera percibía su aroma.

El pobre se comenzó a preocupar de verdad, no estaba en aquel bosque de aquella noche ni en sus alrededores, no la vieron en el camino de regreso, no estaba en la aldea, tampoco en su época, que tal si algo le había pasado? Qué tal si estaba perdida? Qué tal si estaba muert-No! Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro con fuerza, le entraba una gran desesperación en solo pensar en eso, no quería ni pensarlo, se volvería loco si algo le pasara. Y todo por su culpa, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola, no tendría que estarla buscando ahora.

Estaba completamente seguro que Kagome en ningún momento regresó a su época, seguir buscando era inútil y preguntarle a su familia solo los preocupa, más cuando el mismo ya sabía la respuesta, no los iba a preocupar, es más, estaba seguro que jamás les iba a poder volver a dar la cara a la familia de Kagome. El juró protegerla demonios! y ni siquiera algo tan simple pudo hacer, no la pudo proteger ni de él mismo, y eso era lo peor de todo. Pero había una promesa que si estaba totalmente decidido a cumplir.

No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, ni a donde tuviera que ir, pero jamás la iba a dejar de buscar, jamás la iba a abandonar y no se iba a detener hasta volverla a ver.

Se quedó del otro lado del pozo un rato, un largo rato. Pensaba en que les iba a decir a los muchachos, si les decía que no estaba en su época, se preocuparían demasiado considerado como la querían y se preocupaban por ella, además también lo culparían y se enfadarían con él, no es que no lo tuviera merecido, pero con tantas cosas, la ira de sus amigos era lo que menos necesitaba, además no quería que se pusieran en contra de Kikyo por eso también.

Al final optó por pintarles una hermosa mentira, que Kagome se encontraba sana y salva en su época y que les deseaba lo mejor. No quería causarles más dolor ni preocupación, esas se las guardaba exclusivamente para el.

El nunca fue bueno mintiendo, siempre se ponía nervioso y un tanto culpable después, por lo que le sorprendió que sus amigos le creyeran su historia. Aunque quizá no le creyeron del todo y no veían la verdad porque lo que les dijo Inuyasha era lo que ellos querían creer, y no querían verlo de otra manera, cómo colocarse una venda en los ojos uno mismo.

* * *

Inuyasha notaba perfectamente que sus amigos no tenían muchas ganas de continuar pronto con su misión, no ahora. No sin Kagome. Era demasiado pronto y el Hanyou los entendía bien.

La chica del futuro no parecía poder dejar su mente en ningún momento y él lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado. no había pasado ni una semana desde esa desastrosa noche en la que le habia hecho pedazos el corazon a Kagome y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Jamas devio de haberla apartado, al menos no de ese modo. debió de haber pensado las cosas mejor.

A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante.

 _Kagome no era solo un detector de fragmentos_ pensó Inuyasha. _Era mucho más._ Kagome los mantenía juntos y le daba vida al grupo. Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas entre él y sus amigos iban a cambiar si no encontraba a Kagome pronto, si ellos se enteraban que en realidad Inuyasha no tenia la mas minima idea de donde se encontraba su amiga, y eso lo aterraba.

"Esperare a Kagome siete días en la aldea." Se dijo Inuyasha a él mismo. "La buscare por los alrededores y cuando la encuentre...le pediré perdón."

 _Y si no regresa? Y si no la encuentras?_ Dijo una voz macabra en la mente de Inuyasha. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Si Kagome no regresaba pronto tendrían que seguir sin ella y con Kikyo en su lugar.

 _Eso es lo que querías, no es así? Deshacerte de Kagome para al fin ser libre para amar a Kikyo… no es así?_

"Lo que quería, era amar a Kikyo y mantener a Kagome a salvo, no esto" dijo Inuyasha. Parecía loco hablándose a sí mismo, decidió que quizás estaba muy cansado. Ya no queria pensar mas por ahora, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a buscar una buena rama de árbol para dormir.

* * *

Siete días llenos de angustia y desesperación pasaron lentamente sin rastro alguno de Kagome. ya no quedaba más remedio que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, pronto les avisaria a sus amigos que era ya tiempo de seguir y llamaría a Kikyo para que los acompañase, no habia otra opcion.

Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde el sabia que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se encontraban. Se sentía un poco nervioso de hablarle a sus amigos, especialmente sobre el tema de la perla, con todo lo que había pasado con Kagome, sus amigos habían estado actuando algo distante hacia el los últimos días. Era de esperarse. Inuyasha solo esperaba poder controlar su ira mientras hablaba con ellos, sus amigos eran bastante difíciles y no era necesario arruinar las cosas aún más.

-Oigan! -dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba de golpe en la cabaña. Justo como lo esperaba, todos estaban ahí y todos lo miraban molestos.

-Que quieres Inuyasha? Y que, ahora ya no saludas? -Le reclamó Sango.

Acababa de entrar y ya estaba siendo atacado...que injusto.

"Además desde cuando he saludado?" pensó Inuyasha, luego sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era importante ahora.

-Solo venia a decirles que descansen bien esta noche, mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, esta vez con Kikyo a nuestro lado, así que por favor-

-Noo! -Chilló Shippo antes de que Inuyasha pudiera continuar. -Yo no quiero que _ese cadáver_ venga con nosotros!

Inuyasha no lo pudo soportar más, cómo se atrevía Shippo a insultar a Kikyo? Estaba a punto de darle una pequeña lección a Shippo con su puño y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque el Kitsune corrió a esconderse detrás de Sango, quien le dirigía una mirada asesina a Inuyasha.

-Asi que despues de todo te vas a dar por vencido con Kagome y traerás a Kikyo? Como te atreves Inuyasha? Después de todo lo que Kagome ha hecho por _ti_ la vas a dejar ir así?

-Sango, por favor. -Trato de tranquilizarla Miroku poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la exterminadora.

-No su excelencia! -Dijo Sango apartando a Miroku. -Vamos Inuyasha, contestame! Amas a Kagome, no es así? Ve por ella!

El lugar cayó en silencio, Inuyasha no supo qué contestar. El no amaba a Kagome, al menos no de la misma forma que amaba a Kikyo, era un amor completamente distinto. No podía soportar el hecho que sus amigos pretendieran conocer sus sentimientos mejor que el. Por que definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Kagome.

-Ya habíamos discutido esto! A quien amo es a Kikyo, por eso ella nos va a acompañar de ahora en adelante! Les guste o no; y la tienen que respetar! -Gritó Inuyasha con mucha rabia, justamente lo que estaba evitando de hacer. Ahora sus amigos se encontraban en silencio, sus miradas de sorpresa y rencor, todas sobre el.

Después de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sango comenzó a hablar, había veneno en su voz.

-Desde cuando tu respetaste a Kagome? No nos pidas a nosotros que- Inuyasha ya se imaginaba lo que Sango iba a decir aun antes de que Miroku la interrumpiera.

-Sango, calma. Inuyasha tiene razón, pase lo que pase tenemos que continuar buscando los fragmentos, por Kohaku y por todos los demás no podemos dejar que Naraku gane. -Dijo el Monje tomando la mano de la Exterminadora, quien esta vez no se apartó. -Todos vamos a extrañar mucho a la señorita Kagome, pero algo es verdad -continuó Miroku dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Inuyasha. -necesitamos un nuevo detector de fragmentos.-

Y con eso se puso de pie y salio de la cabaña, Sango, Shippo y Kirara salieron detrás de él dejando a Inuyasha solo.

"Increible, ahora incluso el justo de Miroku se puso en mi contra! Tsk! que se creyeron esos tres tontos? Piensan que son los únicos afectados aquí...que egoístas." Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, un poco solo. Sin Kagome, de verdad que las cosas iban a cambiar.

A pesar de la distancia, desde la cabaña podía ver y escuchar a sus amigos, si es que aún podía llamarlos así. Estaban sentados en la grama, viendo las estrellas. Shippo lloraba, Sango y Miroku trataban de calmarlo.

-Siempre duele perder a un amigo. –dijo Sango abrazando sus rodillas, Inuyasha podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

-Lo se Sango, lo se. –Miroku extendió su brazo para tomar a Sango del hombro y atraerla hacia él, sin perversiones, esta vez no. Apuesto a que Sango se había sonrojado por la cercanía de Miroku, aun así, ella no se movió.

-Ustedes creen… que la volveremos a ver? – Preguntó Shippo mientras se posaba en el hombro de Sango.

-Probablemente algun dia...eso espero – contestó Miroku.

Y los tres se quedaron así, las palabras no hacían falta, sólo su simple compañía bastaba para reconfortar a los tres amigos en esos momentos, y la luz de las estrellas.

Inuyasha se apartó de la ventana, no quería seguir viendo una escena tan cursi, no cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estar bien para el dia siguiente. La búsqueda de los fragmentos iba a continuar; y con ella la verdadera búsqueda de Kagome comenzaria.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la hora de seguir con su misión había llegado. Nadie se encontraba de buen humor e Inuyasha estaba evitando a toda costa hablar con sus amigos, lo último que necesitaba es que hiciera una escena como la de la noche anterior.

Juntos y de mala gana fueron en búsqueda de Kikyo, quien por cierto, no se encontraba muy lejos. Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de horas para poder ver a las serpientes come almas de Kikyo.

Inuyasha les pidió a los demás que se quedaran ahí mientras él hablaba con Kikyo, ellos no pusieron objeciones, igual no tenían ganas de ver tal escena.

-Inuyasha! –Lo saludo Kikyo emocionada al verlo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Kikyo. –Respondió él sin poder esconder esconder la inquietud en su propia voz; al parecer Kikyo lo notó.

-Que te sucede, Inuyasha? Te noto triste. Malas noticias? -

"No tienes idea…" Pensó él, pero claro no le podía decir a Kikyo que Kagome estaba perdida, no podía decírselo a nadie. Así que decidió mentir.

-No, Kikyo. Al contrario, ya hable con Kagome, se marchó a su época, lo cumplí y ya puedes acompañarnos. –Dijo el Hanyou, le hubiera gustado haber podido decir esto con más emoción, le hubiera gustado sentirse feliz de ver a Kikyo. No lo estaba.

-Ya veo, entonces _ese_ es el motivo de tu tristeza. –El enfado de Kikyo era evidente, siempre que Inuyasha mencionaba a Kagome se ponía así.

-No es tristeza, Kikyo. Estoy feliz de estar con tigo! De veras! Pero creo que me siento un poco culpable eso es todo. La hubieras visto, estaba llorando, fue patetico. -Inuyasha se arrepintió apenas esas palabras dejaron su boca, cómo podía el hablar de esa forma de Kagome. Cuando se había vuelto tan fácil para el mentir?

-Eso es todo? –Preguntó Kikyo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No solo eso, también estoy nervioso de que mis amigos no te acepten. -Eso si era verdad, el Hanyou ya sabía de antemano lo que pensaban los demás de Kikyo, especialmente ahora que la culpaban a ella y a Inuyasha de la ausencia de Kagome.

-Ah Inuyasha! Eso no me importa! –sonrió de nuevo Kikyo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha. –Lo único que importa es que estaremos juntos, y además eso ya lo veía venir, no me aceptaran al principio y estoy preparada, pero ya verás que con el tiempo me van a aceptar. –dijo ella suave y optimista.

-Eso espero –añadió Inuyasha abrazándola de regreso.

* * *

Tal como Inuyasha y Kikyo lo predijeron, los primeros días juntos fueron insoportables, parecía que Sango y Shippo habían hecho una alianza contra Kikyo, a la que más tarde incluso Miroku se unió, los tres lanzando indirectas como: "Hey Inuyasha, recuerdas cuando Kagome y tu…" "Oye, no crees que con Kagome _ya_ hubiéramos encontrado algo?" "No extrañan lo que nos cocinaba Kagome? Yo si!" "Hey Kikyo, cómo se siente estar hecha de barro?"

La pobre de Kikyo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer como si todo eso no fuera con ella, y con una mirada le daba a entender a Inuyasha que los ignorara cuando este se comenzaba a enfadar..

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando, los insultos "discretos" hacia Kikyo se iban desvaneciendo al ver que no causaban efecto alguno en la sacerdotisa. Entonces comenzó a aparecer la resignación, y después la aceptación, eso era lo único que se había ganado Kikyo, aceptación. No le hablaban a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Pero a ella no le importaba ya que la única razón por la que estaba ella ahí era por Inuyasha, no por ellos. Kikyo e Inuyasha pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, lo que les había hecho pensar a los demás que no solo habían perdido a Kagome, también a Inuyasha.

Los primeros meses, el Hanyou, aunque aún preocupado por Kagome, se sentía afortunado de estar con Kikyo. Aun así, no paraba de buscar, en las noches cuando todos dormían, iba a buscar por los alrededores, siempre lo hacía, y siempre sin suerte. Jamás bajaba la guardia, jamás perdía las esperanzas. Kikyo por otra parte comenzaba a notar que algo andaba mal pero decidió callar.

Las veces que Inuyasha lograba conciliar el sueño, solo había un rostro en sus sueños. Cuando besaba a Kikyo se sentía vacío, como si algo no estuviera bien, cuando se distraía la veía a ella sonriéndole, a Kagome. Le urgía encontrarla, en su mente se seguía convenciendo a sí mismo de que la razón de esto era la culpabilidad, que una vez que encontrara a Kagome todo estaría bien y podría ser feliz con Kikyo.

Pero al cabo de un año abandonó esa idea, decidió dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y admitió, que le preocupaba la seguridad de la sacerdotisa del futuro, no se perdonaría a sí mismo de no encontrarla, y no era por la culpa. Aunque le costó admitirlo, lo hizo con gracia y en silencio. Amaba a Kagome, lo que sentía por Kikyo era cariño, no se compraba con lo que sentía por Kagome ella era su todo,siempre lo había sido.

Pero ya era tarde y ella estaba quién sabe dónde y eso era lo peor de todo. No había día en el que no pensara en ella y maldijera a su _yo_ del pasado por hacer hecho semejante estupidez, más que eso, ese había sido el peor error de su vida, y daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y abrazar fuerte mente a su Kagome quien a pesar de todo le había brindado tanto amor incondicional y el se las arregló para pisotearlo todo. Como la extrañaba, ahora solo quedaban memorias.

Kikyo no estaba mucho mejor ya que parecía comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Inuyasha, por las noches lo escuchaba murmurar el nombre de la otra sacerdotisa en sus sueños. Y le dolía, no le dolía tanto el hecho que ya no la amara a ella, si no que gracias a ella Inuyasha había perdido a Kagome, gracias a su egoísmo, y se lo reprendía todo el tiempo, porque sabía perfectamente que cuando Inuyasha la miraba, veía a Kagome, aun así ella decidió dejar su tristeza y culpa en silencio.

Por otro lado la búsqueda de los fragmentos iba horriblemente, los poderes de Kikyo fallaban constantemente y los enviaban a lugares equivocados, todo por el simple hecho de ser una sacerdotisa muerta, hecha de barro. Aunque nadie se lo reprochara en voz alta ella sabía perfectamente que estaba retrasando de una manera fatal la búsqueda de los fragmentos, y tampoco había rastro de Naraku, todo estaba yendo completamente mal. Era una razón más que agregar a la tristeza silenciosa de Kikyo, que ni siquiera Inuyasha notaba.

El segundo año fue igual al primero, y el tercero igual al segundo. Cinco años fueron los que pasaron, y solo habían encontrado dos tristes fragmentos, Sango no había visto a su hermano Kohaku, Naraku estaba desaparecido, probablemente haciéndose más fuerte y a Inuyasha lo inundaban las memorias de su amada Kagome, quien se fue de su lado hace tanto tiempo.

Se sentían inútiles, esa batalla debía de haber terminado hace tiempo, de no ser porque una pequeña decisión que parecía insignificante arruinó todo para todos así lo hubiera sido, de lo que no tenían idea, era que pronto, el destino iba a volver a caminar, lentamente y le iba a regresar a cada quien lo que era suyo.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno… después de casi dos meses aqui esta otro capitulo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero la escuela no me da mucho tiempo de escribir. Aun así espero de verdad que les haya gustado, es increíble que la primera versión de esta historia la escribi cuando tenia 14, siento como si no hubiera pasado tanto, ya casi cumplo 18.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada de seguir esto de verdad, les prometo actualizar por lo menos una vez por mes ya que de verdad quiero que todos ustedes lean y disfruten esta historia que escribo para ustedes.**

 **En fin...quien lloró? xD yo no...perdon! me siento demasiado mala escribiendo esto, pobres Kag e Inuyasha de verdad que van a sufrir, pero bueno eso ya lo veremos después!**

 **Hasta la otra, si les gustó (o si no les gustó, yo que se) dejen reviews ;) Nos vemos!**

 **-Florabella**


	6. Forsaken Love (ch4)

**Tenemos nueva portada! Espero que les guste, está dibujada por mí y es cien por ciento inspirada en las portadas de la serie "A Court of Thorns and Roses" por Sarah J Maas (quien ya se leyó los libros?) aunque esta fanfic no tenga nada que ver con esos libros pero me gustan mucho y las portadas son preciosas.**

 **Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y espero que les guste el capítulo ;)**

* * *

I remember how the stars fell from your silky hands

In this autumn night, on frozen battlefields

See me now, still I hold them in my heart so deep

Reaching out to be close to our fantasy

Lost in heaven I'll be waiting for our time to come

You were saving my decaying forsaken Love

-Forsaken Love - Xandria.

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde la noche que la perdieron, desde que el la dejo ir; y el final de su búsqueda parecía estar más lejos que nunca.

Todo estaba mal. Tal parecía que Naraku y los fragmentos habían desaparecido por completo. esfumados, aun con Kikyo a su lado, apenas tenían suerte de encontrar un fragmento de vez en cuando.

Los demás creían que era por qué Kikyo, al estar hecha de barro y huesos, estaba perdiendo poco a poco su poder espiritual. Inuyasha no creía eso y Kikyo tampoco, aquí había algo más. Naraku estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso, eso era seguro, se estaba ocultando, lo había estado haciendo por mucho tiempo, pero aunque no estuviera ahí, su recuerdo y promesa de venganza los atormentaba todos los días.

Era como si el tiempo los hubiera olvidado, mientras veían todo a su alrededor moverse y avanzar, ellos seguían igual y su misión parecía estar congelada.

Sus viajes en busca de los fragmentos se iban reduciendo cada vez mas y mas ya que siempre regresaban un tanto decepcionados, la mayoría de su tiempo la pasaban en la aldea. Temiendo. Temiendo que en esos momentos Naraku podría estar haciéndose más fuerte y que en cualquier instante podría sorprenderlos y quitarles los pocos fragmentos que tenían.

Sin mencionar que Inuyasha, despues de buscar por tanto tiempo, aun no hallaba ni rastro de Kagome, al igual que Naraku y los fragmentos, la chica del futuro parecía haberse esfumado por completo, como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.

Cada día su ausencia le recordaba a aquel error cometido, le recordaba a como la dañó y odiaba como tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta que era a ella a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El Hanyou daría su todo por un poco de esperanza, todo por terminar de una vez por todas con esta batalla, por volverla a ver tan solo una vez más.

Cuando estaba con Kikyo era diferente, él la quería, eso era verdad. Tenía un lugar especial en su corazón por ser su primer amor, y le tenía mucho cariño. Pero lo que sentía por ella ahora, o lo que había sentido por ella hace cincuenta años no se comparaba para nada con lo que sentía por Kagome a quien sin piedad apartó de él, y era un tonto por eso. No pasaba día sin que pensara en Kagome, _su_ Kagome.

En silencio y con la mirada a veces sus amigos le reprochaban sus acciones del pasado a Inuyasha, pero a nadie le gustaba hablar de eso en voz alta y menos en frente de él ya que creaba un ambiente tenso y desagradable, después de todo había costado mucho que Sango, Miroku y Shippo perdonaran a su amigo por lo ocurrido hace años con Kagome. Después de mucho, se podría decir que Inuyasha contaba con sus amigos una vez más. Inuyasha moriría antes de decirlo en voz alta, pero en ese momento ellos eran lo más preciado que el Hanyou tenía, eran su familia y estaba agradecido por eso.

Pero eso no significaba que las cosas siempre estuvieran bien.

Era otro pesado y molesto dia de busqueda para Inuyasha y los demas. Esa tarde habían decidido salir a continuar su misión después de pasar semanas deprimentes en la aldea de Kaede. Hacía un clima agradable, el sol resplandecía y no había nube alguna en el cielo.

El grupo de amigos se había acostumbrado a viajar sin la calidez y las pláticas de Kagome ya que estas habían sido reemplazadas por la indiferencia y el silencio de Kikyo, quien en ese día en particular los había guiado hacia una pequeña aldea.

-Vamos, estoy segura que hay algo por aquí. – comentó Kikyo. El equipo se encontraba ahora bajando una pequeña colina que llegaba hacia una próspera aldea.

-En la aldea? –pregunto Miroku. –Se ve bastante tranquila.

-No, ahí no. Más allá, pero podemos pasar aquí la noche. –añadió Kikyo.

-Pero no hay tiempo que perder, apenas salimos hoy. –hablo Sango en forma de protesta. –No es así Inuyasha? Tenemos que seguir.

Todos sabían que la desesperación y mayor angustia de Sango era su hermano menor Kohaku, entendían totalmente sus razones para querer seguir sin importar nada, después de todo no lo había visto en tanto tiempo y no sabía nada de él, era esa la razón que la movía e Inuyasha la entendía perfectamente, mas sin embargo…

-Creo, que es buena idea quedarnos solo esta noche. –dijo Inuyasha mientras examinaba la aldea con la mirada, nunca había estado ahí, y él tenía prioridades, lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue verificar si cierta sacerdotisa del futuro a quien él buscaba se encontraba cerca, el no dejaba escapar ni una oportunidad para buscar, después de todo las posibilidades eran infinitas y los juegos del destino eran por completo impredecibles.

-Como quieran. –respondió Sango un tanto irritada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos Sango, no te enojes, solo es una noche! –sonrió el monje mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sango. –Además yo nos puedo conseguir la casa más lujosa de la aldea para dormir.

Sango sintió una caricia un tanto incómoda de parte de Miroku, la cual solo consiguió que el pobre monje quedará con la marca de la mano de sango en su mejilla.

-Usted jamás aprenderá. –dijo Sango fulminandolo con la mirada.

Aun después de tanto tiempo y tantos cambios, esta escena era tan familiar para todos que decidieron ignorarla y seguir su camino.

* * *

Una vez en la aldea, Miroku se apresuró a encontrar la casa más lujosa para pasar la noche tal y como se los había prometido, nadie puso objeciones y siguieron al estafador monje en silencio.

-Perdón que sea yo el que le diga esto, pero hay un espíritu maligno en esta casa, nosotros podríamos exorcizarlo a cambio de un lugar para pasar la noche y comida. –decía el monje típicamente fingiendo una expresión y una voz seria y preocupada dirigiéndose al dueño de la casa quien en este momento se veía muy asustado y claro que este aceptó.

Después de la pequeña y tan conocida por el grupo farsa de Miroku, el dueño de la casa les ofreció un gran banquete a todos para celebrar. Pasaron un buen rato, comieron de todo, y era de las pocas veces que podían hablar amenamente y olvidar sus problemas aunque sea por un rato. Bueno casi todos.

Inuyasha aunque parecía estar en su humor normal por fuera pensaba en una cierta persona a quien tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a donde sea que el fuera, esa persona que inuyasha buscaba, por cierto, tampoco se encontraba en esta aldea, había sido cuidadoso, había buscado discretamente como lo hacía siempre pero de nuevo, nada de nada. No podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que su pequeña esperanza de encontrarla en algún lugar se derrumbaba, siempre era igual, necesitaba estar solo.

-Inuyasha, a dónde vas?- preguntó Kikyo mientras el Hanyou se levantaba.

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco, regresare luego. –Respondió Inuyasha sin dedicarle una mirada a sus compañeros y solo salió.

-Vaya…-escucho Inuyasha decir a Shippo. –me pregunto qué le pasa ahora a Inuyasha. –El Hanyou creyó escuchar el nombre de Kagome ser pronunciado por sus amigos, ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar. Ingenuos, creían saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mas no tenian idea. No tenían ni la mas minima idea.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la rama de un alto árbol que se encontraba en el amplio patio de la casa en la que les habían permitido pasar la noche gracias a un exorcismo falso. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, últimamente hacía eso mucho, era preferible que afrontar la realidad.

Cuando dejaba sus preocupaciones de lado y se encontraba solo y en silencio, le gustaba entretenerse e imaginarse cómo sería su encuentro con Kagome a quien amaba, porque sí, definitivamente, él estaba seguro que la iba a volver a ver, el la iba encontrar. Sabía esto porque la misma Kagome se lo había dicho hace años y aún lo recordaba perfectamente.

 _Era un hermoso día soleado, la brisa era refrescante y la perfecta armonía se sentía alrededor. Inuyasha se encontraba acostado en la grama junto a Kagome, viento todo y nada al mismo tiempo, sus miradas y pensamientos estaban perdidos en el cielo. Eran de esos momentos en los que dejaban sus preocupaciones de lado y pretendían que nada además de ellos dos existía, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua y el silencio. Momentos como esos no tenían precio. Ni uno de los dos había hablado por un rato, no es que fuera necesario, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban lo suficiente cómodos entre sí que el silencio no resultaba incómodo ni aburrido, solo la presencia de el otro era necesario, pero después de un rato Kagome empezó a hablar._

 _-Hey Inuyasha, te sabes la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?_

 _-El rojo que? –pregunto Inuyasha levantando la cabeza un poco. "esta mujer y sus cosas raras" Pensó él… aunque aquello había llamado un poco su atención y aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta, le encantaba que ella le enseñará cosas nuevas._

 _-Bueno…-comenzó a hablar ella. –es una leyenda que dice, que a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, los dioses conectan un hilo rojo invisible en su dedo meñique. –Dijo ella tomando su meñique y el de darse cuenta el Hanyou se sonroj_ ó con este _-entonces las personas que estén conectadas por dicho hilo, siempre se encontraran, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. –Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente y con algo de fascinación todo lo que ella decía mientras la cara de la chica se iluminaba mientras hablaba. –y ese hilo podrá tensarse o enredarse, pero jamás quebrarse._

 _Hubo silencio por un rato mientras Inuyasha asimilaba lo que le acababan de contar, por que Kagome le decía esto a él?_

 _-Y tu que crees? –Le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome_

 _-Yo? Pues, yo solía creer que era un poco tonto, pero después de un tiempo, comienzo a creer que quizá pueda ser verdad –respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa dedicada a Inuyasha._

 _-Y tu que piensas? –le devolvió ella la pregunta, pero Inuyasha la ignoro totalmente._

 _-Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó suavemente el. La chica parecía sorprendida por la pregunta de Inuyasha… A caso había dicho algo malo?_

 _-Ah, pues eso no te lo diré. –le contestó ella un tanto avergonzada._

 _-Vamos Kagome, dime! –se paró el Hanyou esta vez exigiendo una respuesta_

 _-Que no! –Ella también se paró pero parecía más divertida que otra cosa._

 _-Hazlo!_

 _-No!_

 _-Que lo hagas!_

 _-Que no!_

 _Y esa como muchas otras de sus peleas amigables, terminó con Kagome pronunciando cierta palabrita e Inuyasha besando el suelo._

Inuyasha tenía las palabras que Kagome le había dicho aquel día grabadas en su mente, y era lo que le daba fuerzas para no rendirse, _no importa el tiempo, ni las circunstancias, podrá tensarse enredarse pero jamás romperse._ Y en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que la amaba, fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que definitivamente se iban a volver a encontrar.

* * *

Unas voces que venían de adentro de la casa sacaron a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, en especial cierta mención de los fragmentos de Shikon. Sin importarle mucho ser descubierto se apresuró a buscar de donde exactamente provenían las voces, no le costó nada seguir el sonido y descubrir de dónde provenía. Las voces lo llevaron a un cuarto dentro de la lujosa casa, estaba bastante iluminado, varias mujeres de diferentes tamaños y edades se encontraban divertidas platicando. A juzgar por toda la comida y utensilios de cocina, Inuyasha supuso que se encontraba en la cocina y que esas mujeres trabajaban sirviendo en la casa.

-Disculpen señoras.- dijo Inuyasha entrando a la cocina. – no quisiera interrumpir pero escuche algo sobre un fragmento de la perla de Shikon…si no les molesta decirme, que era exactamente? –pregunto Inuyasha tratando se ser lo más amable posible, si algo había aprendido de el tiempo que paso con Kagome era que siendo descortés no iba a lograr mucho con las personas.

-Ah eso… -Una de ellas hablo nerviosa, Inuyasha pudo notar que dudaban entre si decirle o no.

-Pues verá, no hablábamos de la perla o los fragmentos en sí. –dijo la más joven de todas parecía de unos quince años y vestía de un hermoso color azul. –Hablábamos de una sacerdotisa muy buena y talentosa, ella curó a mi madre el año pasado…-ella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa y no estaba segura si continuar o no.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con los fragmentos? –Preguntó Inuyasha esta vez un tanto más irritado, ni que se las fuera a comer ni nada por el estilo!

-Es que se rumora que esa sacerdotisa guarda un fragmento de la perla. –termino de hablar una mujer un poco mayor que la chica que habló hace un rato.

-No se sabe si es verdad lo del fragmento, son solo rumores pero lo que es cierto es que es poderosa y bondadosa, vive en un templo enorme, y es la guardiana de la aldea de Getsu, ya sabe, esa gran y numerosa aldea. –Termino de hablar otra chica un poco más emocionada. Inuyasha estaba un poco confundido, sacerdotisas poderosas habían muchas, ni que fuera la gran cosa. Pero al menos algo había aprendido, los fragmentos no se habían desvanecido por completo, no todo estaba perdido y ahora ya tenían a donde ir.

-Ya veo…-dijo Inuyasha. –Eh, gracias por la Información.-se despidió con un gesto y corrió a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

-La aldea de Getsu? –pregunto incrédula Sango. –estás seguro que quieres ir hasta alla? Recuerda que las muchachas te dijeron que no era seguro lo de el fragmento y si no resulta ser más que una pérdida de tiempo?

El Hanyou comenzaba a irritarse, al fin tenían información útil y como siempre alguien tenía que dudar.

-Y qué sugieres entonces? Seguir vagando sin rumbo alguno? – soltó Inuyasha sin medir muy bien sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde, Kikyo lo miraba molesta, quizás también un poco herida. Como pudo haber sido tan tonto? Se suponía que estaban del mismo lado. Él sabía que la desaparición de los fragmentos no había sido culpa de Kikyo, pero también sabía que un poco de responsabilidad caía en la chica que se suponía que los iba a guiar. Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirle algo a Kikyo cuando este fue interrumpido por Miroku.

-Sango, Inuyasha tiene razón, quizá esta sea nuestra mejor opción –dijo el Monje poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sango.

-Bueno, nunca dije que no quisiera ir…-dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada, además dicen que es una aldea grande y hermosa! Pero aun así, no estamos seguros que algún fragmento se encuentre en- La exterminadora no pudo terminar ya que para sorpresa de todos fue interrumpida por Kikyo

-Es verdad. –susurró Kikyo con la mirada baja. –Es difícil detectar los fragmentos, no sabemos lo que está pasando, y yo solo nos guió sin rumbo. –dijo ella con amargura en su voz.

-Kikyo, yo no quise…

-No importa! –Alzó la voz ella . –no importa que tan lejos nos encontremos de ahí, nos iremos en la mañana. –y con eso se dirigió su habitación asignada sin decir nada más.

-Vaya Inuyasha, ahora si la enojaste! -dijo Shippo.

Inuyasha se molestó, es que nunca lo iba a dejar en paz ese enano?

-Ash! Tu no te metas renacuajo! -gritó Inuyasha mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Shippo quien corrió llorando hacia Miroku.

-Te hubieras quedado callado…- dijo el Monje, Inuyasha no estaba seguro si se lo decia a el o al Kitsune.

-Keh! como sea, ya se los dije, descansen. Tenemos mucho camino que cubrir los próximos par de días.

Sus amigos asintieron.

-Solo espero que este viaje no sea una pérdida de tiempo. -dijo en voz baja la exterminadora.

-Ánimo Sango! -dijo Miroku. -Algo me dice que esta vez será diferente. definitivamente encontraremos algo en esa aldea. -La chica le sonrió y a juzgar por esa nueva luz en sus ojos parece que había creído las palabras del Monje; e Inuyasha tambien, el tambien lo sentia, una pequeña pizca de luz y esperanza que le decía que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

* * *

Y aqui esta! se que la historia se va moviendo un poco lento pero ya se viene lo bueno (los que ya saben, saben! acuerdense que por el momento esto es un re upload xD) Espero que les haya gustado, estén pendientes de la próxima actualización y dejen review… que creen que Inuyasha se merece encontrar a Kagome si o no? (me siento malvada) Los quiero mucho los veo en el siguiente capítulo! ;D


	7. I'd Give My Heart (ch5)

_I've been dreaming for so long,_

 _to find a meaning to understand._

 _The secret of life,_

 _why am I here to try again?_

 _Will I always, will you always_

 _see the truth when it stares you in the face?_

 _Will I ever, will I never free myself_

 _by breaking these chains?_

 _I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul._

 _I'd turn it back, it's my fault._

-Jillian -Within Temptation

* * *

Al amanecer del día siguiente reunieron sus cosas y les agradecieron a los dueños de la casa por haberlos dejado pasar la noche ahí, ellos les dijeron que no había nada de qué preocuparse ya que ellos con su exorcismo y purificación habían defendido su hogar de los demonios que secretamente vivian ahi (si, como no!) y les desearon suerte en su viaje.

Así que se pusieron en marcha y en cuanto a los demás, parecían estar de un sorprendente buen humor. Inuyasha pensó que esto era resultado de la pequeña pizca de esperanza que habían recibido gracias a las mujeres que trabajaban en aquella casa, quienes les habían dado una pequeña posible pista sobre los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon; al final del día, era mejor tener esperanza, por muy pequeña que esta fuera, que no tener nada en absoluto y era algo que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

En esos días de viaje sus amigos charlaron y rieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, al menos no cuando se encontraban en su búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos, Esos días de viaje fueron los más felices que habían tenido desde que Kagome se había ido.

La única que no pareció haber estado teniendo un buen tiempo al igual que los demás fue Kikyo quien por todo el camino se encontró con su misma actitud fría y distante de siempre, Inuyasha había tratado de hablarle pero esta lo había alejado con miradas de advertencia, la sacerdotisa quería estar sola e Inuyasha no la culpaba. El Hanyou había tenido toda la intención de disculparse por su comentario insensible de hace un par de noches pero al parecer no había encontrado el momento indicado, era imposible cuando Kikyo no hacia mas que evitarlo, a él y a los demás.

Era la última noche de viaje, ya estaban a tan solo pocas horas de llegar a su destino, incluso podían aunque sea de lejos ver la aldea de Getsu, donde supuestamente una sacerdotisa tenía en su poder un fragmento de la perla que tantas desgracias les habia traido.

Ya que no les faltaba mucho y estaban seguros que al mediodia del dia siguiente ya habrian llegado a la aldea así que decidieron buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Kikyo estaba sentada al pie de un árbol un poco apartada de los demás mientras sus serpientes la llenaban de almas, mientras que los cuatro amigos se encontraban charlando mientras preparaban el campamento; y todo había estado yendo bien, hasta que la tuvieron que mencionar a _ella_.

-Siempre tuve mucha curiosidad de su mundo, ustedes no? -preguntó de la nada Sango. No era necesario mencionar su nombre, todos sabían bien de quién estaba hablando pero a nadie pareció haberle molestado ese comentario, al contrario, últimamente hablaban mas y mas de ella. Era natural, para los demás esa herida había cerrado hace mucho tiempo...pero para Inuyasha aun dolía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. No solo eso, además el aún tenía una responsabilidad con Kagome.

-Pues, yo tambien solia preguntarmelo mucho, hemos visto muchas cosas extrañas aquí; pero por alguna razón, una sacerdotisa del futuro me parecia completamente loco. -dijo Miroku

-Si, la verdad es que tuvimos mucha suerte en conocerla y en tenerla como amiga, siempre estaré agradecida por eso...Aunque es una pena que haya durado tan poco tiempo -dijo Sango. En los dias seguidos despues la pelea entre Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango le habia hablado a Inuyasha con demasiado veneno, pero ya lo había perdonado, esta vez no lo decía con ninguna malicia hacia Inuyasha, esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Sango.

-Yo todavia la extraño. -dijo Shippo. -Pero es bueno que ella ahora esté en su mundo a salvo y feliz, creo que tenemos que seguir con nuestra lucha, para mantener el futuro seguro para ella. -Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante esas palabras. Esa era la mentira de la que él los había convencido, de la que el mismo se había convencido.

-Es una forma muy madura de pensar Shippo, has crecido mucho. -Dijo Miroku. El Kitsune sonrió, al igual que sus dos amigos. Inuyasha no podia mas, no quería ser arrastrado a la conversación, no sobre Kagome. Así que antes de que cualquiera de ellos tres pudiera preguntarle algo, el Hanyou pensó en una excusa para irse. No tenían mucha comida, así que decidió correr al estanque más cercano para buscar algo de comer, a lo lejos aun podía escuchar a sus amigos llamar su nombre.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, sus amigos de seguro estarían hambrientos pronto y cada vez costaba mas atrapar un triste pez.

-Ah demonios! –maldijo Inuyasha mientras tiraba al suelo la larga y puntiaguda rama que estaba utilizando para pescar y se sentó. Había sido su tercer intento fallido de atrapar algo y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Su mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía evitar ponerse así cada vez que su adorada azabache era mencionada, la verdad nada le gustaría más que poder desahogarse y hablar de ella con sus amigos, pero se sentía tan culpable que no podía hacerlo.

-No te rindas tan pronto, Inuyasha. –Escucho de repente Inuyasha la voz de su amigo Miroku quien apareció por en medio de unos arbustos. Inuyasha se sorprendió, no creía que Miroku lo hubiera seguido y estaba tan distraído que tampoco lo había escuchado venir.–Tienes que tener más paciencia.

El Hanyou no se movió de su lugar a un lado del estanque y evitó mirar al monje. Se sentía vulnerable, quería hablar con alguien porque si no; no sabia cuanto mas iba a resistir antes de explotar. Pasaron unos momentos de comprensión en silencio, Inuyasha llegó a la conclusión que podía confiar en Miroku, si es verdad que el monje era un poco chismoso, también era verdad que los tiempos habían cambiado. Ellos habian cambiado.

-No tendría que hacer esto si ella estuviera aquí… -susurró Inuyasha, no significaba mucho, pero significaba todo. Extrañaba a Kagome y todo lo que ella representaba en sus vidas. Y ya esta, lo había dicho. Aunque Kagome estuviera todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha odiaba hablar de ella, este era un gran paso para Inuyasha y su amigo lo sabía. Miroku solo lo miro con empatía y se sentó junto a él.

-La extrañas, no es así?

-Más de lo que te imaginas…- Inuyasha estaba cabizbajo y su voz era apenas audible, pero Miroku lo escuchó bien.

-Todos la extrañamos, Inuyasha. Pero tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos por una vez, no querrás que la señorita Kikyo pase por lo mismo que la señorita Kagome, o si?

-Cometí un error Miroku. –dijo inuyasha aun sin quitar su mirada del suelo, era la primera vez que lo admitiría en voz alta, pensó que se sentiria bien, que le quitaria un peso de encima pero solo le hizo darse cuenta de lo cierto y triste que era.

-Lo se. Todos lo sabíamos desde un principio, y creo que tu también, pero estabas tan asustado por admitirte a ti mismo el amor que sentías hacia Kagome qué decidiste regresar al pasado. -Auch, eso había dolido como un "abajo" que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

No dijeron nada por un momento mientras Inuyasha analizaba la verdad que le acababa de decir Miroku, y lo cierto era que tenía toda la razón, Inuyasha no era del tipo que expresaba fácil mente como Miroku o Koga, él era diferente y ni siquiera a sí mismo se admitía sus sentimientos, sabía lo que sentía, pero nunca lo pensaba a fondo, no se daba el lujo de explorar su sentimientos de verdad y sentir la felicidad "la felicidad que pude hacer tenido con Kagome" pensó Inuyasha. Y si, era verdad, cuando la joven del futuro comenzó a despertar sentimientos en el que ni sabía que existían se había sentido completamente aterrado, aún así prefería eso que el dolor de no tenerla con el que sentía a diario.

-Supongo que tu silencio me da la razón, Inuyasha. –siguió hablando Miroku. –Pero mira el lado positivo, ella está a salvo en su tiempo.

Involuntariamente Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado para no ver a su amigo "ojala así fuera" pensó Inuyasha, pero Miroku estaba demasiado alejado de la dura y desesperante verdad.

-Te pasa algo, Inuyasha? –preguntó el monje.

-Eh? No! No me pasa nada. –Contestó Inuyasha recobrando la compostura. –Voy a seguir tratando. –dijo el poniéndose de pie y tomando de nuevo la rama. –Usualmente si puedo pero, estoy desconcentrado…

El monje le sonrió.

-Yo lo hago si quieres –dijo este quitándole la rama a Inuyasha. –soy muy bueno concentrándome, sabes? Bueno! A menos que haya una hermosa señorita cerca.

-Keh! Como quieras, monje. –dijo Inuyasha en su tono usual y se volteó para regresar con los demás. La verdad, su pequeña charla con Miroku le había ayudado un poco a desahogarse, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba esforzarse más si en verdad deseaba encontrar a Kagome.

Miroku había hecho un buen trabajo, todos comieron muy bien esa noche, no tan bien como cuando Kagome estaba con ellos, esta claro, pero algo era algo. Les costó un poco dormir por la emoción de estar muy cerca a su destino, después de la cena pasaron horas hablando de todo, y de nada al mismo tiempo, hablaban de lo que encontrarian en la aldea de Getsu y si esto era lo que necesitaban para encontrar los fragmentos restantes y a Naraku de una vez por todas. Eran simples imaginaciones, pero no tenía nada de malo soñar, no después de cinco años de desgracia.

* * *

Una vez todos dormidos y en profundo silencio, Inuyasha escuchó una voz.

-Inuyasha, se que estas despierto. –dijo Kikyo silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás. Inuyasha se sorprendió de que Kikyo lo estuviera llamando, después de pasar días evitandolo a el y los demás, pero no pudo negarle a la sacerdotisa su atencion, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces bajó del árbol en el que estaba para encontrarse con Kikyo.

-Te desperté? – le preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, no me despertaste. -le contestó ella.- no podía dormir. De hecho no he podido en un par de días. -Inuyasha supuso que el sueño no sería demasiado problema para alguien como Kikyo...cómo estaba muerta y todo. Pero la verdad es que ahora que se daba cuenta, el cansancio era un poco evidente en Kikyo y eso lo preocupaba.

-Sigues enojada por mi comentario de aquel día? Ya te dije que no…-iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Kikyo quien hablo sorprendente mente fuerte y con algo de ira. El Hanyou no se lo esperaba.

-No es por lo de "aquel" dia! Es por lo de siempre!

-A qué te refieres con lo de siempre? –le pregunto Inuyasha imitando el tono de la sacerdotisa.

Kikyo respiro lenta y profundamente para calmarse un poco, una vez lo hizo tomó a inuyasha de la mano y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar un poco más alejado.

-Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha

-Para hablar, no quiero que se despierten los demás.

-Esta bien? –Inuyasha estaba algo confundido e incómodo ahora. –De que quieres hablar?

Kikyo le dio la espalda a Inuyasha para no tener que verlo, y comenzó a hablar.

-Esto es una farsa. –dijo ella sin más. Inuyasha ahora que se encontraba de verdad desconcertado, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Kikyo.

-El que es una farsa? –pregunto Inuyasha, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

-Nosotros! Todo esto! Me tarde mucho, demasiado en decirlo, pero ya no lo soporto más.– Inuyasha no supo si Kikyo hablaba enserio cuando ella volteo su rostro hacia él, ya que está como siempre carecía de expresión.

"Es tan diferente a Kagome" pensó Inuyasha, pero se lo reprochó a sí mismo en el mismo instante. Ya basta de compararlas, esoes lo que lo había metido en tantos problemas para empezar, ademas este no era el tiempo para pensar algo así.

-Dejaste de amarme hace mucho. –continuo ella. –más específicamente cuando apareció mi reencarnación. –Inuyasha se tensó un poco ante la mención de Kagome, le costaba creer lo que Kikyo le estaba diciendo, no sabía cómo sentirse, una mezcla de sentimientos llegaron a él, culpa, preocupación, tristeza… ni uno de ellos era bonito.

-Pero eso da igual, eso no es lo que me duele.

Inuyasha guardó silencio dándole a entender a Kikyo que siguiera hablando, además no era como si él tuviera algo que decir, la verdad nunca se había quedado sin palabras tanto como en ese momento.

-Lo peor es saber que todo es mi culpa.

-Tu culpa? –preguntó él un tanto sorprendido. "siempre pensé que fue mi culpa…" pensó el Hanyou, no quería que Kikyo se sintiera mal por sus errores.

-Claro, de no ser por mi egoísmo del pasado, ella seguiría con tigo, tu estarías feliz, y probablemente la perla estaría completa y Naraku muerto. La desgracia ajena es por mi culpa.

Inuyasha pensó que cualquier persona normal hubiera soltado al menos una pequeña lágrima al pronunciar aquello, pero Kikyo no, ella aun lo veía con esa mirada vacía.

-No te estoy liberando de mi promesa de ir con migo al infierno, sabes? Pero hay algo que quiero saber.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, el silencio los inundaba e Inuyasha esperaba atento la pregunta de Kikyo.

-Por qué no has ido tras ella? –Inuyasha se sobresaltó ante eso, se esperaba cualquier cosa antes que eso. Inuyasha se tensó, no dijo nada, simplemente no podía y Kikyo lo notó. –No trates de decirme que es por que me amas, porque sé que no es verdad. Una vez lo fue pero ya no lo es. –continuo ella. –He oído a tus amigos decir que está en su época. Es fácil para ti solamente saltar en el pozo, cruzar e ir por ella, porque no lo has hecho? –La voz de Kikyo sonaba cada vez menos vacía, y se llenaba cada vez más de tristeza. –sientes lastima por mi? Es eso? Tienes miedo de lo que puedas encontrar del otro lado? O ya te resignaste? Quiero saber…

El Hanyou miró tristemente al suelo sin contestarle a Kikyo quien lo miraba insistentemente.

-Puede que ya no me ames, pero espero que aún me tengas confianza. –le dijo Kikyo.

Aunque dudando pero Inuyasha habló, Kikyo tenia razon, tenia que decir la verdad y si en alguien confiaba era en Kikyo, no había dicho nada en el pasado por temor a herir sus sentimientos, pero ahora era diferente, no podía negarle una respuesta a Kikyo y se rehusaba a mentirle tampoco.

-Lo haría si pudiera. –contestó suavemente Inuyasha.

-Ya no funciona el pozo? –pregunto intrigada ella.

-La cosa es.. -dijo Inuyasha, sintiéndose avergonzado y luchando en su mente para encontrar las palabras. -Ella jamás llegó ahí. –dijo el Hanyou con la misma voz silenciosa y algo apagada.

-Te refieres a que no sabes dónde está?

Él asintió lentamente.

-Les mentiste a tus amigos?

Él asintió de nuevo.

-Y en todos estos años no la has encontrado? Es a ella a quien siempre buscas cuando viajamos? Por qué no creas que no lo he notado, como siempre, a donde quiera que vayamos te distraes y miras y buscas alrededor, y luego desapareces como si estuvieras buscando a alguien.

Y él volvió a asentir.

-Vaya. –exclamó Kikyo. –Tu no me ayudas, Inuyasha. –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Te digo todo esto para desahogarme y tratar de superarlo, pero solo agregas algo más a mi lista de problemas.

Inuyasha la miró intrigado.

-Te refieres a que..?

-Si, Inuyasha, la vamos a encontrar. Tratare de ayudar –dijo Kikyo con una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

-Por qué me ayudas, pensé que estabas molesta. –dijo Inuyasha, de verdad que no se esperaba este nivel de comprensión de parte de Kikyo.

-Si estoy molesta con tigo por no haber hablado conmigo antes, pero es mas conmigo misma, porque por mi culpa se retrasó la búsqueda, por mi culpa alejaste a Kagome.

-Alejarla fue solo mi error. –dijo Inuyasha, sin medir sus palabras, otra vez. Luego cayó en cuenta que era con Kikyo con quien hablaba. –No! Quiero decir…!

-No te preocupes, yo…tampoco te amo como antes. –dijo ella con su expresión vacía de nuevo, sin embargo él sabía que no mentía. Inuyasha creyó que al escuchar estas palabras de parte de Kikyo dolería, pero al contrario, sintió un gran alivio.

-Bueno, Inuyasha eso era todo. –hablo Kikyo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso al campamento. –Ahora al menos podemos dejar de fingir. Descansa que mañana llegaremos donde sacerdotisa de Getsu. –y con eso se fue. Dejando a Inuyasha aun muy confundido por esa repentina y extraña conversación.

* * *

Al dia siguiente no esperaron ni una hora después del amanecer para ponerse en marcha, era un dia bonito pero hacía viento y nubes oscuras amenazaban con traer lluvia, los demas tenian hambre pero acordaron que se encargarían de eso estando una vez en su destino.

-Miren! –gritó Shippo. –Ya se ve la aldea, es muy grande y bonita!

-Es verdad Shippo, ya estamos muy cerca. –exclamó emocionada Sango.

Después de caminar por horas ya se encontraban demasiado cerca, estaban ansiosos, esto determinaría si valía la pena o no seguir con su interminable búsqueda, aquí se encontraba su esperanza.

Una vez en la aldea no pudieron dejar de admirarla, era tan próspera y llena de luz a pesar de ser un día oscurecido gracias a las nubes, pero era simplemente hermosa. Inuyasha no pudo dejar de notar algo extraño, algo muy familiar, no lo reconocía muy bien pero sabía que había algo bastante raro ahí, él supuso que este presentimiento solo podía significar que el fragmento en realidad se encontraba ahí, estaba a punto de preguntarles a sus amigos si ellos también sentian esa energía tan familiar cuando de pronto Sango habló.

-Disculpe, señora. –dijo amablemente Sango a una señora que pasaba por ahí.

-Si? –le contestó ella.

-Sabe de casualidad dónde se encuentra en estos momentos la sacerdotisa de esta aldea?

-Si, no hay problema. A menudo vienen forasteros preguntando por ella, es una maravilla – Rió amablemente la señora. Luego señaló un templo en una montaña de la aldea. –Ella vive ahí. Que tengan suerte. –y con eso se despidió y siguió su camino.

-Como no lo notamos antes…- dijo sarcásticamente Miroku. –Bueno, al menos tendremos un bueno lugar para dormir.

-Monje, como piensas en eso si apenas es mediodía! –reclamó Inuyasha.

-Exacto! –continuó Sango. –Y no venimos a divertirnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –y con eso se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Tardaron un rato en subir las largas y muy numerosas escaleras que llevaban hacia el templo y se sintieron satisfechos cuando al fin estuvieron frente a la enorme puerta de este.

-Al fin llegamos…- dijo Inuyasha. –Ahora abran la puerta!- gritó él golpeando la puerta muy fuerte con su puño.

-Cálmate, Inuyasha. –lo detuvo Miroku. –Según todos los rumore esta sacerdotisa es muy prestigiosa, hay que comportarse o no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo.

Inuyasha pareció entender y se calmó un poco. Miroku tenía razón, pero...

-Ojala sea hermosa y quiera tener hijos conmigo! –Pensó en voz alta Miroku, y claro que al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

-Recuérdelo, Excelencia, hay que comportarse! –dijo Sango regalándole una mirada infernal.

-Claro que si mi Sango, yo solo bromeaba. –dijo nervioso Miroku...Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

Todos observaban la ya tan típica escena cuando las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a un hermoso templo. Ellos pasaron y notaron que no era como ningún otro templo en el que hubieran estado, no era muy lujoso pero estaba decorado muy bien y eso le daba un toque de elegancia, era muy bonito y espacioso, extrañamente también era bastante acogedor.

-Hola, bienvenidos al Templo de Getsu. –les sonrió amablemente dándoles la bienvenida una linda niña que aparentaba unos quince años, su cabello era negro como la noche, también ondulado y corto, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul y llevaba un Kimono blanco y sencillo.

-Que se les ofrece? –dijo ella con la misma dulce sonrisa.

Miroku claro no pudo resistir y hizo el clásico "movimiento Miroku". La tomo por las manos y comenzó a hablar.

-Es usted ese la sacerdotisa de la aldea? Todos los rumores son ciertos! es usted más hermosa de lo que imagine, dígame quisiera usted tener un hijo conmigo?

Ella se puso roja como tomate ante las palabras de el monje y soltó sus manos de su agarre rápidamente. Luego Miroku recibió el segundo golpe de parte de Sango en menos de dos minutos, eso era un nuevo logro.

-No le haga caso, es solo un monje pervertido. –le dijo Sango a la chica.

-Da igual –dijo la chica aun roja y apenada mientras evitaba la mirada de los demás. –Como sea, yo no soy la sacerdotisa, soy su aprendiz pero la le diré que venga si quieren, me llamo Arisu, pasen por favor. -Dijo Arisu recuperando la misma compostura y su amabilidad que había mostrado antes de que Miroku la molestara.

Arisu los guió dentro del gran templo a una sala donde les dijo que esperaran. Inuyasha y los demás tomaron asiento en el piso mientras pacientemente esperaban a la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Luego pasó algo que ni uno de ellos esperaba, como si nada paso un muchacho de cabellos claros, era alto y tenía una mirada seria, parecía de dieciséis años y llevaba un kimono negro. Al principio pasó por la sala normalmente sin notarlos pero cuando los vio bien su expresión cambió drásticamente de sorpresa a enojo.

-Quienes son ustedes? –les preguntó el chico y su disgusto era evidente.

-Venimos a buscar a la sacerdotisa. –contestó Inuyasha lo más tranquilo que pudo, siguiendo el consejo de Miroku de comportarse.

-Pues ella no está, váyanse por favor.

Todos se miraron confundidos, no entendían la actitud tan repentina de aquel muchacho desconocido hacia ellos.

-Pero, la señorita Arisu, nos dijo que esperamos aquí, que ella iba a ir a buscarla. – le dijo Miroku.

En ese momento apareció Arisu.

-Ella ya viene. –anuncio ella feliz.

-RISU! –gritó el chico enfadado.

-Haruo? Que pasa? –lo miro ella extrañada.

-Pero qué has hecho?! –la regañó el chico molesto.

Al parecer la chica tampoco entendía la actitud del muchacho y lo miró confusa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella abandonara su actitud dulce de hace un rato y se pusiera a gritar también.

-Qué te pasa tonto, no me grites! –le hablo ella con la misma fuerza caminando molesta hacia el.

-Cómo quieres que no te grite, tonta?! No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!

Inuyasha y los demás no entendían para nada la escena que pasaba en frente de ellos, y solo se limitaron a callar y ver, estaba claro que nadie se quería meter en eso, pero al parecer ellos ya tenían mucho que ver en esta discusión ya que al parecer todo comenzó por ellos.

-Sango, qué les pasa a esos dos? -Le preguntó Shippo en un susurro a Sango mientras se posaba en su hombro.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Shippo. -Le respondió ella igual de bajo. -Pero al parecer tiene que ver con nuestra presencia aquí...

Los gritos de la pelea de esos dos seguían, al parecer no les importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor. Y mientras más peleaban, menos entendían los demás de que se trataba todo.

-Haruo, Arisu, que les dije de pelear cuando hay visita? - Se escuchó de repente una dulce voz en el pasillo, todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar, _esa voz_ , ya la habian oido antes.

Entonces apareció frente a ellos la sacerdotisa de Getsu.

Pareció que el tiempo se congeló, hubo un silencio de muerte en la habitación, los ojos se les pusieron como platos, y no podían creer a quien tenían enfrente en esos momentos, en especial Inuyasha, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, corrían millones de pensamientos por su cabeza, no lo creía. Era ella, estaba ahí. _Ella_ estaba ahí.

-Kagome.

* * *

Cliffhanger! lo siento! La verdad es que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque de aquí en adelante las cosas empiezan a cambiar bastante y el camino de la historia se hace más evidente, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi me gustó escribirlo, de hecho creo que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahorita...pero el que viene creo que es mas largo y tambien me encanta.

También tenemos nuevos personajes (OCs) que aunque no son muy principales, sería bueno prestarles atención ya que afectan un poco la trama (Haruo y Arise)

Bueno, espero que dejen reviews por que me encanta recibir esos y espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia.


	8. Lost in Life (ch6)

AN: Lo siento.

* * *

Inuyasha y los demás miraban incrédulos y con asombro a la persona enfrente de ellos, era idéntica a Kagome...no, no había duda alguna, la sacerdotisa en frente de ellos _era_ Kagome. Aunque vistiera el tradicional atuendo de sacerdotisa y no su usual uniforme verde o ninguna ropa del futuro, tenía esos enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate y ese bonito cabello negro, más largo que la última vez que la vieron, lo llevaba suelto y un tanto alborotado.

Los demás aun llenos de sorpresa y confusión, tenían miles de preguntas pasando por su mente. No podían creer que tuvieran a Kagome de nuevo ahí, enfrente de ellos, primero pensaron que se podría tratar de otra persona pero eso era imposible, solo había una como ella. Qué hacía ahí, es esa aldea tan lejana?

Mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo no sabían ni por donde comenzar a hacer preguntas, Inuyasha y Kikyo lo tenían todo claro, ya que ellos eran los unicos que sabian la amarga realidad de lo que había pasado con Kagome hace cinco años...o más bien, lo que no había pasado. Kagome nunca había regresado a su tiempo y de alguna forma había ido a parar ahí como la sacerdotisa de la aldea de Getsu. "Pues, tiene mucho sentido" pensó Kikyo a quien salio primero del estado de sorpresa mientras que todos los demas seguian con cara de bobos. Kikyo volteó a ver a Inuyasha y rogó mentalmente por que el Hanyou no fuera a hacer ninguna estupidez y arruinara todo antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

Pero claro, era Inuyasha de quien estábamos hablando, él era impulsivo por naturaleza...y bastante tonto también.

Todos salieron de su trance cuando Inuyasha se paró del piso y rápidamente, antes de que alguie pudiera detenerlo, corrió hasta quedar cara a cara con la sacerdotisa, y para la sorpresa de todos, la abrazó.

-Kagome, dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –Susurró Inuyasha contra en cuello de su Kagome, demasiado metido en el momento y perdido enlas sensaciones, pero el silencio en la habitación era suficiente para que ella y todos los demás escucharan claramente sus palabras.

Tal escena recibió bastantes reacciones distintas de parte de todos, por ejemplo, la expresión perdida en el rostro de Arisu cambio a una de horror completo al escuchar ese nombre. _Kagome_. La pobre aprendiz se puso pálida como fantasma y volteó a ver a Haruo en busca de ayuda pero el chico estaba en el mismo estado que ella, si no peor.

Luego el chico, muy molesto volteó a ver a Arisu con una expresión bastante molesta que decía "Te lo dije! Esto es tu culpa"

Kikyo, por otro lado cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, soltó un suspiro, era evidente que la chica se encontraba algo cansada y bastante apenada. Justo cuando deseaba que Inuyasha no hiciera nada estúpido por una vez en la vida, iba él y era lo primero que hacía. Perfecto.

Sango dejó salir un chillido de emoción por la escena tan adorable que ocurría frente a ella y llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, su mejor amiga estaba de regreso y eso no era todo, Inuyasha había ido rápidamente a abrazarla! Se había hecho ilusiones de su amiga regresando con ellos para revivir los viejos tiempos y acabar con este viaje de una vez por todas, y no solo eso, la exterminadora se moría de ganas de que Inuyasha recibiera un poco de su propia medicina de una u otra forma…

Miroku y Shippo aún se encontraban demasiado conmocionados por la impresión, pero no fue hasta escuchar a Inuyasha llamarla "Kagome" que el Monje reaccionó. "Pero cómo puede ser posible?" se preguntó el. Miroku sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza y firmemente habló.

-Inuyasha! Qué significa esto? Que acaso no se suponía que la señorita Kagome había estado todo este tiempo al otro lado del pozo, en su hogar, sana y salva?

La voz de Miroku era firme y demandante, aunque Inuyasha haya estado demasiado distraído para escucharlo o prestarle atención, Shippo y Sango si lo escucharon bien y de pronto comprendieron la verdad de las palabras de Miroku.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha! Tu nos dijiste que Kagome se había marchado a su época. Qué está pasando? -reclamó muy molesta Sango. Si hace rato se encontraba feliz de ver a su amiga de nuevo, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

-No lo puedo creer!- gritó Shippo. -Ese perro tonto nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo!

-Dinos Inuyasha! Qué está pasando!

Era un caos total, Sango, Shippo y Miroku se encontraban bastante molestos e indignados con el Hanyou y ya habían comenzado a gritar. Haruo trataba de tranquilizar a Arisu que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar. Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome aun parecían estar perdidos en su abrazo y Kikyo era la única que trataba de mantener la calma.

Al ver que Inuyasha no contestaba a los gritos y preguntas de sus amigos Kikyo decidió intervenir antes de que lo mataran...por que podrian ser dos humanos y un pequeño Kitsune pero en esos precisos momentos, Kikyo no dudaba de la capacidad y las ganas que tenían los demás de matar al Hanyou.

-Calmense por favor, creo que yo les puedo explicar lo que pasa aquí. -dijo Kikyo tratando de tranquilizar a los chicos.

-Tu? -le preguntó Sango con una mirada acusadora. -Que sabes tu de todo esto?

-Más de lo que saben ustedes, al parecer. Les pido que no se molesten demasiado con Inuyasha pero él me lo confesó todo la noche anterior, al parecer mi reencarnación nunca llegó al otro lado del pozo, cuando Inuyasha la fue a buscar ella no se encontraba ahí. Inuyasha no la ha dejado de buscar desde entonces, pero él no los quería preocupar, así que decidió cargar con esa responsabilidad el solo. -terminó de decir Kikyo. Por un momento Sango, Miroku y Shippo la miraron boquiabiertos mientras trataban de procesar lo que Kikyo les acababa de decir, había sido muy fuerte.

-Como nos pides que no nos molestemos con el tonto de Inuyasha si el nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo a pesar de la seguridad de Kagome. -gritó el Kitsune con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Es cierto, entonces Inuyasha nos mintió...y eso que somos amigos. Como pudiste, Inuyasha?! -Dijo Sango mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha y Kagome, Shippo y Miroku la seguian, apuesto a que todos querían darle un poco de su opinión a ese tonto de Inuyasha, esta vez Kikyo decidió no intervenir. Resignada se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento otra vez.

Entre tanto alboroto nadie notó que la sacerdotisa de la aldea parecía algo enfadada y confundida. Como pudo se zafó del firme, pero cariñoso abrazo de Inuyasha.

Ella miró en silencio y confundida el escándalo que pasaba a su alrededor. Inuyasha ya se había alterado por los gritos y reclamos de parte de sus amigos pero aun así decidió seguirlos ignorando, ya habría tiempo para explicar todo después, ahora tenía a Kagome enfrente de él y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Kagome, te lo pregunte antes, donde has estado todo este tiempo? –le volvió a preguntar Inuyasha a Kagome quien solo lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y luego ella habló. Y todo se fue al demonio.

-…Disculpen, los conozco?

Estas palabras acabaron por completo con el escándalo que había en la habitación reemplazandolo por un silencio que dejó a todos, incluso a Kikyo, completamente helados.

"No" pensó Inuyasha "Esto no puede ser."

Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la apartó de él para poder verla bien. No había duda que se encontraba frente a Kagome, no solo era la misma en apariencia, sino que su aroma, el cual él había insultado hace mucho pero que en realidad era muy dulce, era el mismo, su energía espiritual la misma también, su voz...todo estaba igual que antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, esa era su Kagome. Aun así la chica se encontraba sosteniendo la mirada del Hanyou firmemente, Inuyasha no sabia que pensar, se estaba empezando a molestar. A qué juego estaba jugando Kagome?

-Que si nos conocemos? Pero que estas diciendo, Kagome? Pero claro que si! No ha pasado tanto tiempo, cinco años no fueron suficiente para olvidarte! Es que acaso te volvistes loca Kagome? -Inuyasha vio como la expresión en el rostro de Kagome cambio de una determinada a una bastante indignada...probablemente no tendría que haberla insultado.

-Loca yo? Eres un desconocido! tu viniste aquí, me abrazaste sin permiso y comenzaste a llamarme por un nombre que no es el mio!

Sus palabras, de nuevo se sintieron como un golpe bajo para todos, pero claro en especial para Inuyasha, escuchar la voz de Kagome decir esas cosas era bastante deprimente y confuso .

No, esto no era como la primera vez que conoció a la chica del futuro, no era como cuando la había confundido con Kikyo, esa vez bastó con unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, su olor era diferente, sus rostros eran un tanto diferentes, su actitud, su cabello y bueno podría llevarse todo el tiempo del mundo enumerando las infinitas diferencias entre Kagome y Kikyo, pero esto no era como aquella vez, había algo bastante raro aquí.

Al parecer Kagome se había puesto en un plan muy extraño, si creía que con fingir ser alguien más se iba a librar de él y de los demás...estaba muy equivocada!

-Oye! Deja de fingir de una vez por todas! Solo pierdes el tiempo, Kagome. –le gritó Inuyasha.

-Que no finjo, rayos! qué es lo que quieres? –Le respondió ella igual de fuerte, se había mantenido algo calmada pero al parecer el Hanyou había logrado agotar su paciencia.

En ese momento, como pudo y aún _muy_ nerviosa, Arisu intervino entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, los dejé pasar porque querían ver a la sacerdotisa, ya la vieron y si no querían nada importante, les pediré que se vayan ahora!

La sacerdotisa la miró fijamente por un momento y luego habló.

-Arisu, estas sudando mucho, te sientes bien? –le preguntó la sacerdotisa a su aprendiz.

-Haha! Si, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes! – dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente mientras movía la mano fingiendo despreocupación.

-Ya oyeron a Arisu, váyase de una vez. –se apresuró a hablar Haruo, quien logró mantener la calma mucho más que su amiga

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento de esos dos niños, se comportaban bastante sospechosos, como si supieran algo...como si escondieran algo y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-Pues yo no me voy de aquí sin Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha decidido, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y un tanto preocupados, Inuyasha iba a seguir hablando pero Sango puso la mano en su hombro y lo interrumpió.

-Callate Inuyasha tengo un plan. -le susurró Sango lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada, luego se dirigió a Kagome y sus dos aprendices.

-No le hagan caso, disculpenlo por favor. La verdad es, que veníamos por otra cosa.

* * *

-No debiste dejar que se quedaran –se quejó Arisu mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-Y qué querías que hiciera, pequeña tonta? Además fuiste _tú_ quien los dejó pasar! –le contestó Haruo mientras se recostaba en la pared.

-No fue mi culpa! Y yo que me iba a acordar?

-Bueno pues yo _si_ me acordaba. –dijo él en tono burlón.

-Puede que sea olvidadiza, -siguió hablando ella. –pero al menos no soy una indiscreta.

-Indiscreto yo? Para nada! -dijo el chico indignado.

-No?! "Oh Risu pero qué has hecho?! Porque los dejaste pasar?! Váyanse, no la pueden ver!" –dijo ella imitando burlonamente su tono de voz. –Por poco y les dices todo…

-Hay ya cállate! Además todo esto es tu culpa! –dijo Haruo avergonzado mientras desviaba para no enfrentar a Arisu.

-No entiendo por qué ella insistió en escucharlos… -habló la chica un poco más suave y calmada, probablemente lo dijo más para ella misma y no tenía la intención de ser escuchada. Aun así él también, un poco más calmado le contestó.

-Quien sabe, quizá en el interior ella siente que es lo que debería de pasar…

-Pero no debería de pasar! –dijo Arisu fuertemente perdiendo la compostura de nuevo.

-Ugh! Ya lo se! Pero cállate que no oigo lo que dicen –le contestó Haruo mientras asomaba lentamente la cabeza dentro de la habitación donde se encontraban los demás para escuchar mejor. –solo espero que esos tontos no hablen de más, ha pasado mucho tiempo para que ahora aparezcan y arruinen todo…

Arisu no podia estar mas deacuerdo. La chica se guardó sus quejas e inclinó su cabeza para también ella poder escuchar.

* * *

-Un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, eh? -escuchó Inuyasha decir a Kagome quien ahora se encontraba sentada en el piso enfrente de los todos charlando...bueno casi todos.

Mientras Kagome hablaba con sus dos aprendices y les decía que por favor salieran de la habitación mientras ella charlaba con Inuyasha y los demás, Sango le había advertido bastante molesta a Inuyasha que cerrara la boca ya que seria mejor si "alguien con cerebro se encargara del asunto" Si...asi lo habia dicho ella. Al principio no le agradó mucho la idea pero la verdad es que ya había arruinadolas cosas lo suficiente con sus amigos...y Sango daba miedo. Además si no lo querían en la conversación, él trataría de limitarse a escuchar.

-Si, es verdad. Estaba en un viaje corto con mis aprendices; Arisu y Haruo, ya los conocieron pero bueno como dije antes no era un viaje largo o difícil, los detalles no son importantes pero sentí una presencia extraña y un poco familiar. Al final resultó ser un demonio, el cual era bastante débil por lo que no fue muy difícil purificarlo con una de mis flechas, pero aun cuando el demonio fue exterminado seguía sintiendo esa energía extraña, fue entonces cuando note el fragmento de la perla, me di cuenta que por alguna razón los puedo sentir. Ya que no tenía intención en buscar los demas decidi solamente llevarmelo conmigo ya que no me gustaría que cayera en manos equivocadas. -Todos habían estado escuchando muy atentamente su relato, tratando de hacer sentido de lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Comprendo. -dijo Sango. -Dijiste que aunque aquella fue la primera vez que te encontraste con un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, el sentimiento fue algo familiar. Dime no te has puesto a pensar cual es la razón de tus habilidades? -Inuyasha creía saber lo que Sango trataba de hacer, quería sacarle la verdad a Kagome de una forma sutil. Un balbuceo sería suficiente para exponer su mentira y ella tendria que reconocerlos de nuevo…

-No lo se, la verdad nunca me puse a pensar en eso. Mis amigos y yo creemos que es mejor guardarlo en secreto. Pero eso no importa ahora, puedo sentir que ustedes también traen algunos fragmentos con ustedes, diganme a que de debe?-

Inuyasha no lo pudo resistir más, no soportaba que Kagome actuara como si no los conociera solo para fastidiarlo! Al diablo el plan de Sango...aunque le doliera después.

-Como que a qué se debe, tonta!? Pues a que fuiste _tu_ la torpe que rompió la perla en primer lugar! A si que se debe a _ti_ que los estemos recolectando! -gritó Inuyasha mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo.

-Yo?! -exclamó ella indignada.

-Ugh! Ya basta con este acto de la super sacerdotisa, Kagome! Nadie se lo cree! -gritó de nuevo el Hanyou.

-Pero qué te pasa? Yo no te había visto antes! Creo que lo recordaría perfectamente.

Inuyasha tenía toda la intención de seguir discutiendo pero fue detenido por una mirada asesina de Sango, a veces era mejor callar, ya se lo diria despues.

-Por favor ignora a este tonto, no sabe lo que dice. -dijo amablemente Sango. -Pero bueno, siguiendo nuestra conversación anterior, verás; últimamente hemos tenido bastante dificultad en nuestra misión de recolectar los fragmentos y bueno nos preguntabamos si quizás…-Sango no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Kagome de pronto.

-No les entregaré mi fragmento.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban una respuesta tan directa de parte de la sacerdotisa.

-Que no nos lo vas a dar dices? -habló de repente Kikyo. -Es lo menos que puedes hacer. después de tanto tiempo. -Se notaba que Kikyo también estaba molesta, nadie creyó que esto le afectaría tanto a ella también.

-No! -dijo Sando rápidamente antes de que Kikyo pudiera hablar más. -La verdad es que no me referia a eso, veras yo tenia otra idea en mente…

-Dejala Sango, si dice que no nos recuerda mejor que nos de el fragmento de una vez por todas, verdad Kagome? -dijo Inuyasha con un tono burlón.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y respiro profundo para calmarse.

-Podrían decirle a su amigo que se calle por favor? –Dijo ella refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

-Con mucho gusto –sonrió malvadamente Sango, mientras Inuyasha recibía un golpe de parte del Hiraikotsu de Sango, como los que recibía normalmente Miroku, quien parecía estar disfrutando que Sango le diera su merecido a Inuyasha.

-Demonios, Sango! Por qué hiciste eso! –Se quejó Inuyasha con un golpe en su cabeza.

-Para que aprendas cuando cerrar la bocota! –Le contestó ella para luego retomar su conversación desde donde la había dejado.

-Bueno como decía, nuestra idea, de mis amigos y yo -dijo Sango señalando a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. -Era otra, pero antes de decidir algo por favor dime, de casualidad sabes algo de Naraku?

La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza mientras decía;

-No mucho, se quien es pero ultimamente ya no se escucha casi nada de ese tema es por eso que no le tome mucha importancia.

Sango podía sentir que Inuyasha comenzaria a hablar de nuevo así que lo miró una vez más para asegurarse que no dijera nada, y entonces la exterminadora comenzó a relatar la historia de Naraku y los fragmentos con lujo de detalle, claro, excluyendo completamente de la historia a Kagome, quien por cierto se encontraba escuchando muy atentamente la historia.

-Entiendo. –dijo ella después de haber escuchado todo el relato. -Entonces es por eso que quieren recolectar los fragmentos de la perla...

Sango asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shippo, muy entusiasmado se le adelantó.

-Entonces nosotros nos preguntabamos si podias venir con nosotros! Ya que puedes rastrear los fragmentos nos serias de muy buena ayuda! -dijo el Kitsune mientras saltaba hacia el hombro de Kagome.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha temblaron ansiosas de escuchar la respuesta de Kagome...conque esto es lo que habían estado planeando Sango y los demás, eh? Esta vez el Hanyou decidió guardar silencio, esto no lo quería estropear. Oh qué generoso era el mundo, había ido hasta la tan lejana aldea con la pequeña esperanza de un fragmento y había encontrado a Kagome, solo estaba el pequeño detalle que ella parecía haberse vuelto loca y alegaba que no lo conocía, pero si Kagome accedía a acompañarlos de nuevo, él se encargaría de hacerla recordar a como diera lugar.

La chica quien aún se encontraba un poco sorprendida ante tal proposición estaba apunto de contestar, cuando de repente…

-NOO!- gritaron dos personas corriendo a la habitación mientras se dirigían hacia Kagome. A Inuyasha no le sorprendió para nada que esas dos personas fueran los dos mocosos, Arisu y Haruo.

-Creí haberles dicho que no espiaran! -los regañó molesta Kagome.

Pero claro que había estado todo el tiempo en la habitación que se encontraba a la par, con sus orejas junto a la pared para escuchar todo; y al escuchar la idea del Kitsune no pudieron hacer más que mirarse el uno al otro con preocupación y correr para intervenir.

-Eso no importa ahora! -le reclamó su aprendiz Arisu. -Tu no puedes ir con ellos!.

-Y por qué no?

-Ay! Pues porque ellos son- pero no terminaron de saber lo que iba a decir Haruo ya que este fue interrumpido por Arisu quien le dio un codazo a su amigo para luego susurrarle algo que se entendió como "y luego dices que no eres indiscreto, verdad?"

-No puedes ir porque...eh, porque la aldea te necesita? Si! exacto! por eso no puedes ir! -dijo Arisu sonriendo orgullosamente, seguro que se sentía muy orgullosa de su excusa de último minuto. -Además, mucha gente gente viene todas las semanas a buscarte y no los puedes decepcionar, o si?

-Es por eso? Si esa es la razón pues no importa. -Habló dulcemente la sacerdotisa. -los he entrenado muy bien todo este tiempo como para que se hagan cargo de las cosas aquí por un tiempo!

-Que?! Entonces si iras? -preguntó de golpe Haruo.

-Pues al escuchar su historia, me doy cuenta que esto es muy importante. La perla no debe caer en manos equivocadas,debí haberlos recolectado yo misma cuando me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer...siento en mi interior que tengo que ir.

Inuyasha celebró mentalmente al escuchar esto, no podia creer su suerte. Una vez que Kagome estuviera alejada de estos dos ninos sospechosos y este tempo y esta aldea; Inuyasha la obligaría a recordar y entonces arreglarian las cosas de una vez por todas, no podía esperar.

Inuyasha fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dos voces molestas que le rogaban a su sacerdotisa que se quedara, incluso parecían a punto de llorar pero al parecer Kagome ya se había decidido y si algo sabía Inuyasha de Kagome es que era una mujer decidida y hacía falta un milagro para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Oye espera! -dijo Arisu. -Dime acaso estás dispuesta a viajar con ese odioso de Inuyasha? -Haruo sonrió malvadamente y se unió también al juego de su amiga.

-Es verdad! Mira, el no ha hecho más que molestarte y gritarte y llamarte por un nombre que no es el tuyo desde de llegó, enserio crees que podrías aguantarlo como compañero de viaje?

Ahora si esos dos se las iban a pagar!

-Que dijeron, par de tontos?! -gritó Inuyasha mientras golpeaba a los dos jóvenes aprendices en la cabeza.

-Oye pero qué te pasa?! No les pegues!-le gritó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Como que que me pasa! Kagome que no lo ves? estos niños esconden algo! Están tratando de impedir que regreses con nosotros!

-...Que regrese? -dijo ella suavemente.

-Ves! a eso me refería! -dijo Haruo aun sobándose la cabeza por el golpe hecho por Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes, ese tonto es así de malo con todos! -dijo Shippo. -Pero una vez que lo conoces bien no es tan malo, ya veras que todo va a estar bien.

La sacerdotisa le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Shippo y asintió.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el comentario del Kitsune, luego Shippo se le acercó y le dijo.

-No es que te merezcas mi ayuda tonto! Pero se muy bien que esa es Kagome y yo también quiero que nos acompañe una vez más.

Mientras tanto Miroku y Sango veían la escena no muy lejos de ahí.

-Qué te parece, Sango, el pequeño Shippo es más listo que Inuyasha en todo este asunto. –comentó Miroku.

-Bueno, eso ya se sabía. –concordó Sango. –Y qué piensa de todo este asunto de Kagome, su excelencia? –preguntó ella cambiando ligeramente el tema de la conversación.

-La verdad, es que ella es definitivamente la señorita Kagome.

-Eso ya lo se! –dijo Sango. –Es solo cuestión de conocerla bien, esa _es_ mi amiga, pero qué cree usted que haya pasado, en todo este tiempo, cree que enserio ya no nos recuerda? –preguntó una triste Sango mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No lo se, Sango, quizá finge, quizá en serio perdió su memoria pero hay algo con lo que sí concuerdo con Inuyasha.

-Y que es, su excelencia? –le preguntó Sango levantando la mirada para verlo a la cara.

-…Es que esos dos, Haruo y Arisu, me parecen muy sospechosos, y sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a la señorita Kagome después de haberse separado de nosotros, estoy seguro que ellos tuvieron algo que ver.

Sango asimiló las palabras de Miroku, que Inuyasha dudara de ellos, era lógico, él estaba solo siendo paranoico y algo celoso quizá, pero que Miroku lo dijera parecía un poco más serio, ella fijó su mirada en esos dos aprendices, quienes por cierto seguían rogando a Kagome que no fuera con ellos.

* * *

La noche había caído oscura y silenciosa, al final habían acordado pasar la noche en el templo para partir en la mañana, pero tal parecía que nadie iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño esa noche, Sango y Miroku se encontraban teniendo pensamientos bastante similares. Ahora Kagome estaba de regreso, ellos estarían de vuelta en el juego, encontrarían muchos, muchos fragmentos, y probablemente su inevitable encuentro con Naraku se encontraba cada vez más cerca, pero eso no era todo, aunque la emoción de reanudar su batalla era muy grande no se comparaba con tener a su amiga de regreso, no se habían sentido así en tanto tiempo. Aún no lograban entender todo por completo y no habían podido sacarle nada a Inuyasha aun, pero ya se encargarían de hacerlo, y de paso también iban a hacer a Kagome hablar.

Kikyo por otro lado no le importaba mucho el regreso de Kagome, más bien se sentía intrigada por saber que le había pasado en estos últimos años, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no podía entender muy bien que era. También se preguntaba, ahora que su reencarnación estaba de regreso cómo afectaría eso su relación con Inuyasha...pero no importaba, ella solo quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Y si, no iba a negar que le dolió un poco cuando Inuyasha corrió a abrazarla, pero ya venía preparada para eso cuando se dio cuenta que el ya no la amaba y que en la mente y el corazón del Hanyou solo vivía una persona. Estaba cansada de ser infeliz ella y que él también fuera infeliz, ahora solo le dejaría las cosas al destino, a ver qué pasaba. No pudo evitar pensar que esta vida sí que era un enigma.

Shippo también se encontraba muy emocionado por tener a Kagome de regreso, a él no le importaba tanto Naraku ni la perla, bueno al menos no en esos momentos, el solo pensaba en que Kagome a quien vio cómo su madre por tanto tiempo, estaba con ellos de nuevo, le daría alegría y esperanza al grupo de todas las maneras posibles como hacía antes, solo esperaba que dejara de fingir, o recuperara la memoria o lo que fuera! Daba igual solo quería que todo fuera como solía ser, y esperaba que esta vez no se volviera a marchar por culpa del tonto de su amigo.

Y luego claro, estaba Inuyasha, él no podía descifrar cómo se sentía en esos momentos, feliz porque después de tanto tiempo de buscarla la había encontrado y estaba a salvo, molesto con el mismo por haberla alejado hace tanto, molesto con ella por haberlo olvidado, en fin él no era muy bueno con esto de los sentimientos, solo sabía que cuando la vio su primer impulso fue abrazarla para asegurase que todo era real, y vaya que lo era, pero ella tenía que arruinarlo todo al olvidarlo, o fingir olvidarlo, ni siquiera él estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando! Tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de ponerse de rodillas y disculparse por sus errores anteriores, y de hacerle mil promesas cursis sin importar que eso no iba con él y sin importar cuánto se humillara. Pero cómo iba a poder disculparse de algo que ella decía no recordar? Esto era tan frustrante para el. La tenía, pero al mismo tiempo no la tenía. La verdad es que por ahora se conformaba solo con tenerla cerca y protegerla, ya tarde o temprano iban a tener que enfrentarse cara a cara. Inuyasha y Kagome, y entonces le diría todos los sentimientos que se guardó por tantos años.

* * *

 **Dos capítulos en una semana? O.o Pues si! Ni yo me lo esperaba xD pero la verdad no me esperaba que el capítulo anterior tuviera tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo y dije bueeeno aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, pues por que no?**

 **Me gustaría mencionar unas cosas que estuve leyendo en los reviews ok?**

 **Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, ven lo que hace el poder de los reviews? Me hace emocionarme y escribir mas asi que si este capitulo esta tan rapido es por ustedes!**

 **Segundo; si dices que esta historia te recuerda a otra pues primero que nada y lo he dicho varias veces, esto es un reupload de mi historia que jamas temine en 2015 así que puede ser por eso o porque más del cincuenta por ciento de las fanfics "Angsty" de Inuyasha en este sitio inician porque Inuyasha elige a Kikyo :v así empiezan todas pero todas son únicas por las distintas tramas y cómo se van dando las cosas al final...creo que la razón porque fics asi son tan comunes y populares es porque nos hubiera gustado en la serie original ver a Inuyasha sufrir de la misma forma que lo hizo Kagome.**

 **Tercero; quieren triángulo amoroso? pues están en el lugar correcto! :D esperense que pronto vendrá…**

 **Cuarto; Para los que aún tengan dudas, la sacerdotisa de la aldea si es Kagome y si la deje loquita...pero no por mucho ok y no me vengan con que no se esperaban algo asi por que...la fanfic se llama...symphony of OBLIVION...Oblivion=olvido=Algo le paso a Kagome y no se acuerda de nada. (btw el nombre leva a cambiar por un tiempo a Kagome. aguanten si? les prometo que no es por mucho tiempo)**

 **Y por último y como siempre gracias por pasar y leer y comentar y los quiero mucho a todos! nos vemos a la proxima**


	9. Say My Name (ch7)

Contó hasta cien por segunda vez consecutiva, molesto levantó la cabeza y trató de imaginarse las estrellas que de seguro iluminaban el cielo a estas horas de la noche. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habían pasado, solo sabía que no podía conciliar el sueño por más que tratará...y quién podría culparlo? Habían pasado meras horas desde que se había vuelto a encontrar con la persona que había estado buscando sin parar por los últimos cinco años. A la persona que amaba. A Kagome.

A la mañana del día siguiente (o acaso ya era de madrugada?) se despertarían todos muy temprano para seguir con su interminable búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y de Naraku, pero esta vez después de mucho tiempo Kagome vendría con ellos y eso era suficiente para quitarle el sueño a Inuyasha.

El Hanyou sabía muy bien que lo más conveniente que podía hacer en esos momentos era dormir...descansar, pero los minutos se le hacían eternos y con tantas cosas pasando por su mente y por su corazón, no creía poder dormir esa noche...no es que le afectara mucho, como Hanyou su resistencia era diferente que la de los humanos y podía pasar unas horas más sin dormir, aún así no dejaba de sentirse bastante inquieto.

Miró su alrededor, se encontraba en una gran pero acogedora habitación en el templo de la aldea de Getsu. La habitación era lo bastante grande como para que todos tuvieran un futón para dormir y que aún les sobrara bastante espacio, en ellos sus amigos dormían todos profundamente, Inuyasha se preguntaba cómo podían hacerlo despues de el dia que habían tenido...ellos dormían como si nada.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, Inuyasha se puso de pie y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. No tenía planeado escapar, no ahora que había encontrado a Kagome, nunca más la dejaría ir. Lo único que necesitaba era espacio, aire libre quizá, pero no quería seguir encerrado ahí. No conocía bien el templo, no sabía bien a donde ir y no quería encontrarse con nadie indeseado, especialmente con esos dos molestos aprendices Haruo y Arisu.

* * *

La sacerdotisa de la aldea no podía dormir. Alguien hace mucho tiempo le había dicho que contar ovejas ayudaba, pero no era verdad. Llevaba repitiendo el mismo procedimiento por varias horas, quién sabe cuántas! Sin importar que, el sueño no llegaba a ella. Normalmente no tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera en las noches lluviosas, ni en las noches muy oscuras y tampoco las noches antes de una misión, como era ahora.

Suspiró estresada mientras llevaba las manos hacia su rostro no tan delicadamente. Odiaba el insomnio, y más cuando este era sin razón alguna.

Lo peor era que no podría darse el lujo de dormir unas cuantas horas más en la mañana, claro que no. Se había comprometido a partir lo más temprano posible con ese grupo de extraños que habían entrado a su hogar hace unas cuantas horas.

Honestamente, parecían buenas personas, mas que nada había quedado maravillada por ese pequeño Shippo, el Kitsune era muy listo y le encantó pasar un rato con el. Bueno, los demás no se quedaban atrás, a pesar de la extraña, _oh muy extraña_ bienvenida que recibió de su parte, habían sido muy buenos con ella. Sango, quien según le había contado, era una exterminadora de demonios, también sorprendente mente la trató como si de una hermana se tratara, y ella gustosamente le devolvió los gestos con mucha facilidad y alegría. También el monje, cual era su nombre? Ah sí! Miroku, él tambie había resultado ser muy buena persona, con una muy triste historia y maldición pero quien al igual que los demás, la trataba muy amablemente.

También estaba Kikyo, no había mucho que decir de ella puesto que no habían hablado mucho, pero por lo que sabía parecía una linda persona.

La verdad no le molestaba la idea de viajar con ellos, es más, de cierta forma la emocionaba y sentía que podía confiar en esas personas, solo había un pequeño problema claro… Inuyasha.

Si, ese hombre mitad bestia.

Se sentó, era evidente ya, no lograría dormir esa noche. Llevó sus manos hacia su largo cabello el cual en ese momento se encontraba enredado y se hizo una torpe coleta alta, mechones rebeldes de cabello caían libres sobre su cara y hombros pero ella no se molestó en arreglarlo. Permaneció sentada con ambas, la mirada y la mente perdidas.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio ese mismo día, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirarlo bien, tampoco de analizar la situación que pasaba a su alrededor, no! Él se había parado del suelo como rayo y antes de que lo notara la había aprisionado en sus brazos con un delicado pero firme abrazo y mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, claro, al principio se asustó, y como no hacerlo si un extraño corre a abrazarte! Pero después, no lo iba a negar, se perdió en el abrazo por un momento, no supo cómo ni porqué, pero se sintió segura, y rayos! Eso la asustó más que el mismo abrazo.

Luego todos empezaron a hablar incoherencias y todo se fue al demonio! No entendió ni una palabra de lo que todos hablaban, incluso Haruo y Arisu parecían estar enterados de lo que pasaba por la expresión que llevaban en sus rostros...bueno ya se encargaría de preguntarles después.

Hablando de esos dos… se habían estado comportado muy extraño desde la llegada de sus nuevos visitantes. Enserio, esos dos ya de por si eran extraños pero jamás los había visto actuar como lo habían hecho el día de hoy, además, usualmente se portaban de maravilla con los que los visitaban y pedían ayuda, pero a Inuyasha y los demás, parecía que los atravesaban con la mirada cada vez que los veían y parecía que cada palabra dirigida hacia ellos o sobre ellos iba dirigida con odio.

Genial! Algo más de qué preocuparse.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez decidió levantarse, ya no tenía caso tratar de seguir durmiendo, era inútil, con paso lento y silencioso decidió salir de su habitación y encaminarse hacia los jardines del templo. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía insomnio así que le pareció de lo más natural, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie.

* * *

Suspiro, no supo si por alivio o por enfado. Una tan sola mirada al cielo nocturno daba a entender que no era demasiado tarde, aún quedaban varias horas de sueño para aquellos que desearan dormir, pero a los que no, lo único que sería largo sería el silencio. Al menos eso creía Inuyasha.

Le costó trabajo llegar a el jardín, el templo era más grande por dentro de lo que paracia por fuera...y eso era decir bastante. Se perdió por un buen rato entre varios corredores y pasillos, también se topó con bastantes habitaciones que le hicieron preguntarse si el lugar era tan grande, entonces por qué los habían metido a todos en una sola habitación?

En la noche al igual que en el dia, el templo daba el mismo aire de tranquilidad y magia...pero había algo más, aunque a simple vista este era un lugar perfecto, un lugar hermosamente decorado y grande y acogedor al mismo tiempo, al que irías si necesitabas ayuda y seguridad, había algo más, había una energía misteriosa, algo que probablemente solo se podía percibir de noche cuando ya todas las puertas estaban cerradas y las candelas se encontraban ya apagadas y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba...habían secretos. No de los malos ni de los buenos, si no de los prohibidos por hechicería, Inuyasha lo sabía...no sabía cómo pero lo podía sentir.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado al pie del árbol más grande de el jardín del templo, el Hanyou pensaba. Parecia que últimamente pasaba más tiempo dentro de su cabeza con sus pensamientos que con nadie más.

Una brisa helada sopló por el lugar, no fue hasta entonces que Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de pronto y entonces la vio.

Una sombra se movía cerca de él, estaba comenzando a subir el árbol en el que Inuyasha se encontraba sentado, completamente ignorante del hecho que el Hanyou se encontraba ahí. No la había oído venir pero no le tomó ni un par de segundos darse cuenta que se trataba de Kagome, ese aroma era inconfundible. Qué hacía ella ahí a esas horas cuando debería estar descansando? Después de todo, a diferencia de él, Kagome seguía siendo humana.

Las preguntas que tenía desaparecieron de inmediato y fueron reemplazadas por un sentimiento bastante parecido a la felicidad, al fin tenía una oportunidad de hablar a solas con Kagome...aunque está dijera no ser Kagome, no importaba él necesitaba explicaciones y las va a conseguir.

La chica ya había terminado de subir y se encontraba sentada en una rama, si había notado la presencia de el Hanyou, no había reaccionado de ninguna manera. Inuyasha se tomo el tiempo de admirar como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en Kagome quien tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno...diablos como la había extrañado.

No pudo evitar notar como Kagome lentamente cerraba sus ojos, no para dormir sino para relajarse, para pensar.

Después de admirarla por varios segundos Inuyasha no se pudo contener más.

-Que haces aqui? Ya es tarde? -le preguntó él y ella soltó un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa de ser interrumpida por Inuyasha.

-Demonios, me asustaste! -dijo ella llevando una mano sobre su pecho mientras trataba de retomar la compostura. -Espera, _tu_ que haces aqui? Les dimos una habitación, no deberías de andar por ahí y menos a estas horas.

-Pues tu tampoco! -le contestó Inuyasha.

La chica sonrió con ironía y le respondió:

-A diferencia de ti, _yo_ vivo aquí.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y no dijo nada, ella solo se limitó a mirarlo también en silencio...y así pasaron varios minutos, sentados bajo el cielo estrellado acompañados por la refrescante brisa y las innumerables flores del jardín.

No era un silencio incomodo, entre ellos jamas habia sido asi. Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de la compañía de Kagome, las palabras no siempre eran necesarias entre ellos, a veces solo estar en la presencia de el otro era suficiente...aunque Kagome no lo recordara, el sabia que ella lo podía sentir, esa coneccion que solo ellos tenían.

Después de un rato no lo pudo resistir mas, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, estaban solos después de todo.

-Kagome...qué fue lo que pasó cuando te fuiste? Qué es lo último que recuerdas? O es que acaso estás fingiendo? Dime ya por favor. -Inuyasha raramente decía por favor.

Vio el rostro de Kagome mostrar una expresión de sorpresa, luego ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Por qué todos me llaman así? De verdad, yo se de que me están hablando. Hoy ha sido uno de los días más extraños de mi vida y accedi a acompañarlos después de todo...pero me confunden con _Kagome._

El hombre mitad bestia comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No la confundia, el no era tonto y sus amigos tampoco lo eran, ellos tambien lo sabian. No podía soportar la idea de que Kagome estuviera fingiendo no recordarlo para no tener que lidiar con sus asuntos pendientes...o aun peor, que en realidad no los recordara. No! no quería ni considerar esa posibilidad.

-No te confundo! Te llamaré Kagome porque ese es tu nombre. Me crees muy tonto verdad? Sabes, puedes lograr que los demás te dejen en paz y juegen este juego tuyo pero yo se que aun estas molesta conmigo! Solo admitelo y deja de fingir.

-Fingir el que? Por qué habría de estar molesta con tigo? Es verdad que me has molestado mucho pero apenas te conozco. Si piensas que estoy enojada por lo de esta tarde, ya sabes...el abrazo y todo eso, está bien, no estoy molesta. -Dijo ella, había comenzado a hablar bastante fuerte, pero su tono fue calmando poco a poco hasta que terminó sonando un poco avergonzada pero Inuyasha no le tomó importancia.

-No puedo con esto! -Exclamó Inuyasha con frustración mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, ella abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

-Espera! no digas nada. -le dijo el Hanyou reemplazando su tono agresivo por uno más suave y calmado.

-Perdoname, está bien? Fui un tonto al apartarte, no vi lo mucho que te iba a lastimar, creí que te hacia un bien al mandarte de regreso a tu época, pero en realidad estropee todo y lo recuerdo cada maldito dia. Te deje ir demasiado pronto...y por eso y por todo lo demas espero que algun dia me puedas perdonar. -Las palabras salieron de el fondo de su corazón. Inuyasha se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan fácil para el expresar lo que pensaba, luego se dio cuenta que quizás era porque estaba desesperado y el orgullo no importaba en esos momentos, no estaba seguro si alguna vez iba a volver a importar, con ella no...además estaban solos.

Kagome lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión confundida.

-Escucha, -comenzó a hablar ella. -creo que tu y los demás están muy seguros que soy la persona a la que buscan…

-Sabes bien que lo eres.

-No, yo no los había visto antes y he vivido por años aquí y además-

-Claro que no! Si quieres vengarte de mí ya lo hiciste! Estos cinco años fueron de lo peor...no tienes ni idea!

La simple idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a Kagome en ese tiempo separados que la hubiera hecho olvidarlo a él y a toda su vida era insoportable, hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba pasando prefería pensar que Kagome estaba fingiendo...era mas facil asi.

-No tienes idea, -continuó él, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. -de todo lo que tuve que pasar sin ti, jamas deje de buscarte, solo queria estar con tigo otra vez, asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo...no habia dia en el que no pensara en ti. Cuando te vi hoy y me preguntaste quien era…-no había palabras para describir lo herido y confundido que se habia sentido, asi que no las dijo.

Su flequillo cubría su triste expresión, la chica sentada junto a él lo miró con una sonrisa triste y puso su mano sobre la de el. No entendía por qué lo había hecho y no le importaba tampoco. Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto pero no apartó su mano, no hubiera podido aunque hubiera querido. El Hanyou sintió como todo a su alrededor cobraba vida y de repente innumerables recuerdos volaron por su mente...cuántas veces desde el dia que se separaron no había sonado con tenerla cerca de nuevo, tocar su mano. Eres justo como lo recordaba, porque aun por mucho que lo negara esta _era_ Kagome.

-Lo siento, -le dijo ella. -pero no soy a quien buscas, pronto te darás cuenta que tengo la razón

-No, lo que va a pasar es que tu te daras cuenta que _yo_ tengo razón.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha y regreso dentro de el templo.

* * *

Inuyasha espero a que ella entrara por completo para después entrar el. No se sentia nada satisfecho con la conversación que acababa de tener con Kagome y aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Se encontraba caminando en el oscuro templo cuando algo le llamó la atención y lo hizo detenerse. Eran voces.

-Arisu! Me asustaste! –Escuchoo Inuyasha decir a Kagome. El Hanyou se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser descubierto. En silencio y con cuidado se asomó un poco para ver, dos siluetas femeninas alumbradas por la luz de una candela sostenida por Arisu. Inuyasha decidió quedarse donde estaba y escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Perdón. –se disculpó la aprendiz, y su triste voz no pasó desapercibida para Inuyasha y al parecer tampoco para la sacerdotisa de Getsu. –Te escuche, estabas hablando con Inuyasha, y a estas horas…

Arisu iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-Que te he dicho de espiar?

-Perdón! Pero no fue mi intención, igual no fueron muy silenciosos que digamos… el punto es, ya lo pensaste bien? Segura que quieres ir con ellos? No lo hagas, por favor

-Ya hablamos de esto antes, yo ya tome una decisión.

Hubo silencio entre las dos chicas por un momento y Arisu hizo una chara de pucheros ante la respuesta recibida.

-Quería pregúntate, porque tu y Haruo actúan tan raro desde la llegada de Inuyasha y los demás, me ocultan algo? Dime por favor –Inuyasha pudo notar a Arisu tensandose ante esta pregunta pero esta logró mantener la calma y contestar.

-No, es solo que no nos dan buena espina y estamos preocupados por ti, es todo. -Al parecer esto no logró convencer a Kagome. Inuyasha al menos estaba feliz que ella al igual que el, notara que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de sus amigos en el templo. Antes de que Kagome pudiera contentar fue interrumpida por su aprendiz.

-Quiero que me prometas algo! No dejes por nada de el mundo que esas personas te hagan dudar de quién eres, en especial ese Inuyasha. -Arisu dijo el nombre de el Hanyou como si de veneno se tratara. Inuyasha clavó sus garras a la pared con ira pero trato de guardar la compostura, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran ahí.

Cuando Kagome no dijo nada Arisu se preocupó.

-No me digas que ya lo han logrado? Acaso ya te han hecho dudar? Apenas llevan un dia aqui! -sonaba molesta.

-No es eso! -le respondió Kagome. -Es solo que...ya se que suena tonto pero todo este asunto de la Perla de Shikon, creo que es algo que _tengo_ que hacer...nací para esto lo siento en mi.

-No digas eso! Aún puedes quedarte si quieres, les inventaremos algo.

-Pero yo si quiero ir, te lo acabo de decir...esto es importante para mi.

-Puedes ir con nosotros, no tienes por qué unirte a ellos! -Por un momento Inuyasha temió de Kagome cambiara de opinión gracias a sus molestos amigos pero luego la sacerdotisa habló de nuevo, esta vez un poco más suave, aunque creían estar solas aún temían ser escuchadas.

-Te diré un secreto. -le dijo Kagome a su aprendiz. -Me agradan estas personas, no las conozco bien pero siento que puedo confiar en ellas, es un ambiente muy familiar.

- _Nosotros_ somos tu familia, no ellos! Además que hay de Inuyasha? Te pasó todo el dia molestando y llamándote por un nombre que no es el tuyo, no te molesta?

Después de unos momentos incómodos de silencio Kagome contestó.

-Si me molesta, pero no es por la razon que crees, -dijo ella respirando hondo. - el habla de una manera demasiado intensa y sincera...aunque sea pesado y molesto, a veces... me gustaría ser la persona a la que él está buscando.

Inuyasha sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por un pequeño instante y al parecer también Arisu sintió algo similar. Aun en la oscuridad pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se abrían en terror.

-Como puedes decir eso? Qué hay de Kioshi? Tu sabes lo que él siente por ti, el regresara pronto. Quizá te apresuraste mucho al tomar esta decisión, esperemos a que llegue para decidir.

Ahora era el turno de Inuyasha de estar molesto. Hace un par de segundos se había sentido feliz y pensaba que quizá aunque Kagome lo hubiera olvidado el aun tenia una oportunidad de ayudarla y traerla de regreso, luego escuchó el nombre de este otro tipo que tenía sentimientos por Kagome ( _su_ Kagome) y ahora sentía como su sangre hervía por los celos.

-El no tiene nada que ver con esto. Arisu, tu no eres asi, no te comprendo. Ya se los dije voy a ir y está decidido. Descansa, buenas noches.

Kagome le dio un pequeño abrazo a su aprendiz y se retiró a su habitación que por suerte se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, de no ser así ella habría visto a Inuyasha.

El Hanyou aún no se movía de su lugar aunque ya varios segundos habían pasado. Arisu tampoco se había movido, estaba parada ahí probablemente preguntándose qué había salido mal. Una vez este se aseguro de que Kagome ya no podía escucharlos, no lo pudo resistir mas y salio de su escondite.

-Oye tu! -le dijo a la chica sin importarle si sonaba agresivo...estaba molesto. -dime que se traen tu y tu amigo ese! Porque no quieren dejar ir a Kagome? Y quién es ese tal Kioshi?!

La chica no se sorprendió por la presencia de el Hanyou ahí y a penas le dedicó media mirada...es que acaso ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí todo el tiempo?

-Ya te gustaria saberlo, híbrido tonto! -le contestó ella y vaya que Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, sabía que esos dos eran malos pero recordó a la dulce niña que los había recibido el día anterior y parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.

-Cual es tu problema conmigo y los demás? Que le hicieron a Kagome? Necesito respuestas ahora mismo!

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero si sabes lo que te conviene te iras y nos dejarás en paz...porque no somos los únicos viviendo aquí, un Youkai muy poderoso viene en camino y creeme que no querrá ver que nada malo le pase a su sacerdotisa, y nosotros tampoco.

Inuyasha se detuvo por un momento. Un Youkai...así que se trataba de un Youkai. Tenia mas preguntas pero Arisu comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera. -trató de detenerla el.

-No! ya te lo he dicho, se irán si saben lo que les conviene. Pero si deciden seguir con esto solo les advierto...que nosotros protegeremos sus recuerdos hasta el final.

Y con eso desapareció detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Inuyasha se apresuró hacia la habitacion que compartia con sus amigos, esta vez no le importaba si los despertaba, ese era el punto. Entró haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

-Escuchen! -gritó el Hanyou.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kikyo se quejaron al ser despertados tan groseramente por su amigo. Envidiaban a Kirara quien seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-Maldita sea, Inuyasha qué diablos te pasa! –le gritó Sango muy _muy_ molesta por haber sido despertada de esa manera.

-No te preocupes, se pone asi cuando está cansada. –le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha, pero solo consiguió una mirada enfadada de parte de Sango. –en fin, que pasa amigo?

Inuyasha les contó todo lo que había pasado. Claro, omitió la parte en la que él hablaba con Kagome sentados en la rama de un árbol pero les contó que se había escabullido entre las sombras y había escuchado la conversación entre Kagome y Arisu, también les contó lo de el tal Kioshi y luego lo que ella le habia dicho despues.

-"Protegeremos sus recuerdos hasta el final"? -preguntó Miroku. -Estás seguro que ella dijo eso? -Inuyasha asintió.

Luego el lugar fue invadido por la risa de Sango.

-Inuyasha tiene otro rival!

-Sango, no creo que sea momento para esto. -dijo Miroku.

-Concuerdo, creo que Inuyasha tuvo que habernos informado de esto en la _mañana_. -dijo Kikyo. -ahora es mejor descansar.

-Como pueden decir eso? Kagome puede estar en peligro y solo piensan en dormir o en reírse! Esos dos niños tratan de alejarla de nosotros! -dijo Inuyasha enojado.

-Tengo que recordarte, Inuyasha -alzó la voz Sango. -que todo esto es por _tu_ culpa! Por que si en algún peligro se encuentra es todo por que _tu_ la alejaste de nosotros hace tantos años, no ellos!

Todos se detuvieron en silencio y miraron a Sango con asombro, menos Inuyasha, el solo bajó la mirada. Miroku trato de calmar la furia de Sango pero antes de que pudiera tratar de hacer algo ella lo detuvo con la mirada.

-Lo se. –dijo Inuyasha, su estado de ánimo había cambiado drásticamente con las duras palabras de su amiga, pero aun así continuó hablando. –Y ahora voy a tratar de arreglarlo todo, no me daré por vencido, haré que nos recuerde y con suerte, que me perdone.

La expresión molesta de Sango no cambio ni un poco, ella solo le sostuvo la mirada y le contestó.

-Mas te vale. –y regresó a dormir.

Rayos, Inuyasha creía que Sango ya lo había perdonado por haberle dicho a Kagome que se marchara tantos años atrás, todos había vuelto a ser amigo con todos con el tiempo, pero al parecer darse cuenta que él les había estado mintiendo sobre la locación de Kagome había cambiado las cosas, y de nuevo estaban molestos con el...bueno mas que nada Sango y Shippo. Genial! Ahora no solo tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagome, también con sus amigos.

-Duérmete ya Inuyasha. –lo tranquilizo Miroku mientras él también se acomodaba para dormir.

"Bueno…" pensó el Hanyou, "ya habrá tiempo para arreglarlo todo...con Kagome y con mis amigos, después de todo, nos espera un _muy_ largo viaje frente a nosotros."

* * *

 **Bueno, otro capitulo mas. Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando podre volver a actualizar antes de que comience el verano pero espero que sea pronto :/**

 **En el siguiente capítulo comienza la aventura, estoy segura que han de tener muchas preguntas y me disculpo pero ya todo se resolverá pronto, aún tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos y toda la cosa, también se viene un personaje que le va a hacer la vida imposible a Inuyasha y solo por curiosidad, les gustaría que ya al final de todo Inuyasha y Kagome se queden juntos o no? Se lo que pasa en esta historia de principio a fin pero eso es lo único en lo que no me decido aun…**

 **En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer espero que dejen review y espero verlos pronto :)**


	10. Under Grey Skies (ch8)

El amanecer por fin había llegado, dando paso a el inicio de una nueva búsqueda. Era como si el mundo se moviera otra vez, ahora que tenían a Kagome de regreso, podrían encontrar más pistas de Naraku, La Perla, Kohaku, y bueno, el simple hecho de tener a su amiga de regreso con ellos era, por el momento, suficiente.

El sol no tenía muchas horas de haber salido, pero habían decidido desayunar ahí en el templo, solo por que Kagome había insistido en ello. La chica de el futuro, aunque había perdido los recuerdos de sus amigos e incluso ella misma, no actuaba nada diferente a la Kagome que conocían y querían, su misma actitud testaruda pero dulce y alegre estaba ahí, presente como siempre lo había estado antes.

Inuyasha se había molestado, él reclamaba que era ya demasiado tarde y que debieron de haber salido de la aldea desde hace horas. Kagome lo ignoraba y hacia lo que quería y los demás observaban en silencio una escena que hace años les hubiera parecido molesta, hoy la miraban con nostalgia y un poco de humor.

El grupo se encontraba en la salida del el templo junto a las escaleras. Esperaban para irse, pero al parecer Kagome se estaba tomado su tiempo despidiéndose de sus dos aprendices, o como Inuyasha los llamaba…"Los Demonios!". Sobra mencionar que este no estaba muy contento de esperar aún más por su cursi despedida.

-Y estas segura que estarás bien? -le preguntó preocupado Haruo.

-Pero claro que si! -le respondió segura la sacerdotisa. -Yo puedo cuidarme sola, lo saben, ademas tengo a un gran equipo acompañándome.

Inuyasha de inmediato notó las expresiones de desprecio y disgusto en las caras de Haruo y Arisu... _los demonios,_ pensó el Hanyou.

-Ya sabes que no tienes obligación alguna de ir. -le recordó Arisu, Kagome parecía un poco molesta.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, voy a ir y es mi decisión final.

-Ya déjala, Arisu, ya se le metió en la cabeza la idea y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar su decisión. -dijo Haruo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, calmandola.

-Me alegra que entiendas. -sonrió Kagome. -y confío en ustedes, sé que serán capaces de encargarse muy bien de todo por aquí, los he entrenado lo suficientemente bien.

-No te preocupes, creo que estaremos bien. -dijo Haruo. -Pero para asegurarnos, queríamos darte esto. -El chico, con su cabeza le hizo un gesto a Arisu, luego la chica comenzó a sacar algo de entre las telas de su kimono blanco. Era un pequeño espejo plateado y redondo, sonriendo lo sostuvo en sus manos ofreciéndoselo a Kagome.

La sacerdotisa miró confundida el objeto que sus amigos le ofrecían, debatiendo si debería aceptarlo o no. La expresión en su rostro revelaba que recordaba bien de lo que esto se trataba; era un proyecto que los tres habían iniciado hace un par de años para poder comunicarse a larga distancia a través de energía espiritual usando el espejo cómo meditario, ellos debían tener el otro espejo que le hacía juego al de ella en algún lugar guardado.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie dijo nada y al parecer la sacerdotisa luchaba para encontrar las palabras indicadas...tanto se preocupaban por ella sus amigos? tanto la necesitaban? ...O acaso era algo más?

Kagome respiró profundo-...Les dije que no se preocupan por mi, se los dije, yo voy a estar bien.

-Bueno, puede que tu no vayas a necesitar de nuestra ayuda, pero recuerda que me quedare con este tarado mientras tu no estas! Puede que nosotros, puede que _yo_ necesite de tu ayuda! -dijo Arisu mientras ponía el redondo objeto en las manos de su amiga, obligándola a aceptarlo.

-Hay! pero siyo no me quedo precisamente con una florecita! Esta malvada me maltrata! -exclamó Haruo señalando a Arisu acusadoramente con el dedo. -el que va a necesitar mas de tu ayuda seguramente seré yo!

Molesta, Arisu iba a contestar pero la sacerdotisa paró la discusión antes de que esta pudiera continuar.

-Estos espejos, -dijo ella. -no funcionaban bien la última vez que tratamos de utilizarlos, por eso los olvidamos, recuerdan?

Los dos aprendices se olvidaron por completo de la discusión que habían estado a punto de tener segundos atrás y sonrieron orgullosamente.

-Pasamos la noche entera, tratando de hacerlo funcionar, para ti. -sonrió Arisu.

Inuyasha se estaba comenzando a molestar, esta vez de verdad. Se preguntaba cómo podían esos dos, especialmente Arisu, actuar tan inocentemente en frente de Kagome cuando era más que evidente que escondían algo, se preguntaba cómo podía pararse ahí sonriendo como si nada después de haberlo llamado un "híbrido tonto" la noche anterior.

Luego recordó que los aprendices dijeron haber estado despiertos toda la noche "haciendo funcionar los espejos". Al Hanyou no le sorprendería si esos dos hubieran estado escuchando toda su conversación con Kagome la noche anterior, de seguro encontrarán alguna forma de usar algo de eso en su contra. Se había dado cuenta de lo doble cara y horribles que podían ser esos dos y no podía esperar para que Kagome se diera cuenta también.

-Hey! ustedes! cuanto tiempo mas van a tardar en despedirse? Tenemos prisa por aquí, saben? Se supone que tendríamos que haber salido hace horas! -se quejó Inuyasha.

En verdad, aunque aun era de mañana, ya era mucho más tarde de lo que habían acordado. Los demás no tenían problema alguno con esperar un poco más, después de todo quién sabe si la próxima vez que esos tres volvieran a estar juntos la situación entre ellos sería igual de...agradable. La verdad nadie creía que lo fuera, ni siquiera Haruo y Arisu que se veían como si estuvieran listos para asesinar a Inuyasha.

-Yo no presionar mi suerte si fuera tu, Inuyasha. -le dijo silenciosamente Miroku. - Aún no sabemos mucho de estas personas, no lo arruines ahora que estamos a punto de traer a la señorita Kagome de regreso.

"El monje tiene razón" pensó Inuyasha, aunque probablemente no lo admitiría en voz alta. Estaban a punto de irse y lo único que necesitaban era un cambio de corazón de último minuto, que Kagome de pronto decidiera que ya no quería viajar con ellos. Así de frágil era la situación y después de años de esperarla y buscarla, sería muy tonto perderla así. A Inuyasha no le convenía hablar de mas, él lo sabía, pero a Haruo y Arisu tampoco, por lo que nadie siguió con la discusión.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Kagome se había volteado de nuevo para seguir hablando con Haruo y Arisu. Luego, después de un par de segundos su hombro había sido invadido por el pequeño Kitsune, quien sin entender bien la situación soltaba pequeñas risitas burlonas y le dijo:

-Vaya Inuyasha, veo que no has cambiado nada después de todo, sigues siendo el mismo gruñón impaciente que eras antes! Y yo que pensaba que habías perdido el interés en todo este asunto de los fragmentos, pero claro todos sabemos que en realidad estás ansioso por estar con Kag- Ouch!

No pudo terminar de molestar a Inuyasha ya que este lo golpeó en la cabeza para que no siguiera hablando de más.

-Por qué me pegas, Inuyasha? Yo solo decía la verdad! -se quejó Shippo.

-Sabes…-le dijo Inuyasha al Kitsune con una sonrisa aterradora. -esos dos tontos de allá tienen suerte que no les pueda hacer nada por el momento, pero tu no cuentas con esa suerte en estos momentos.

Shippo chilló de terror y corrió a esconderse detrás de Sango.

Mientras tanto la despedida de los tres guardianes del templo de Getsu ya se había alargado demasiado, Inuyasha volvió a apurar a Kagome, esta vez no tan rudamente (siguiendo el consejo de Miroku) y ella le contestó:

-Calma, ya nos vamos. – luego se volteó de nuevo hacia sus dos aprendices –Los veré pronto, cuídense mucho por favor y cuiden de la aldea, si?

Ellos asintieron tristemente y le contestaron en unísono

-Lo prometemos.

-Gracias, son los mejores, hasta pronto! –seguido de esto se volteó para seguir a Inuyasha y su equipo, quienes ya se encontraban bajando las numerosas escaleras del templo. La chica azabache corrió tras ellos, y los dos chicos la perdieron de vista.

* * *

-Genial! Se ha ido! –exclamó sarcásticamente Arisu.

-Bueno, déjala ser, al fin y al cabo no nos escucha y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la respuesta tan desinteresada de su amigo quien le dio la espalda y regresó al templo sin más. A ella no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron largas horas en las que tuvieron que encargarse de todos los quehaceres del lugar, cosas de las cuales normalmente la sacerdotisa se encargaba. Uno de sus deberes para el dia era recoger las hierbas medicinales del jardín y con ellas preparar remedios, eso les tomó la mayoría de su tiempo en el cual evitaron hablar el uno con el otro.

Silenciosamente se encontraban agradecidos de que nadie hubiera llegado al templo a buscar ayuda y esperaban que por el próximo par de días nadie lo hiciera, no creían poder se de mucha ayuda con todo lo que estaba pasando en sus vidas en esos momentos.

Después de un rato, el silencio entre los dos amigos era insoportable, por lo que la chica decidió terminarlo.

-Actúas como si no te importara –Le reclamó a su amigo Arisu cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que me importa! –se defendió rápidamente Haruo. –ella es como mi hermana mayor, pero ya te lo había dicho, quizás todo esto pasó por alguna razón.

-No digas eso! Y si la alejan definitivamente de nosotros!? –le gritó Arisu.

-…Esas son tus razones? vaya que eres muy egoísta!

-No es eso! B-bueno, en parte sí, pero tú no lo comprendes. El hecho de que esas personas de su pasado hayan regresado justo ahora...sabes que pasara dentro de dos semanas?

El chico la miró confundida mientras pensaba.

Dos semanas? A ver, dos semanas. Dos…semanas…

Luego fue como si algo se hubiera conectado en el cerebro de Haruo y abrió lo ojos como platos, la preocupación se hizo evidente en su rostro.

-No es verdad! Me lleva… y por qué diablos no lo mencionaste antes!? –exclamó el chico molesto mientras se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos y jalaba de ellos.

-Cállate! A mi no me grites! Entendido?! Además no es mi culpa! No eras tu el que andaba de sabio con todo eso de, "quizá fue el destino" "déjalo ser!" –dijo ella imitando burlonamente su voz.

-En dos semanas, es su cumpleaños!

-Si

-Y el aniversario de…

-Si

-Y también de…

-SI! Ya entendiste! Y sabes lo que puede pasar…sus memorias-

-Hay que traerla de regreso lo antes posible! –dijo Haruo

-Hm, imposible, si salimos de la aldea y la dejamos desprotegida nos mata a los dos, es más, si salimos del templo y ya nos mata!

-Pues mira que no me importa, nos vamos! –luego Haruo tomó a su amiga de la muñeca y jaló de ella mientras la arrastraba corriendo en dirección a la salida del templo para ir por Kagome.

Pero algo los detuvo. Al momento en el que iban a salir chocaron contra algo, claro! Una barrera de energía creada nada más y nada menos que por la mismísima Kagome.

Los pobres chicos cayeron sentados en el suelo, no habían sufrido daño alguno pero se encontraban quejándose y sobándose sus cabezas por el impacto tan inesperado que recibieron.

-Nos encerró? Con un campo de energía? –preguntó asustada Arisu.

-Que malvada! Sabía que no nos quedariamos aquí! Maldición! –gritó Haruo molesto.

-Como se atrevió a encerrarnos? En qué momento lo hizo? ni siquiera me di cuenta. –Arisu se encontraba más dolida que molesta, no creía que su maestra, casi hermana llegaría a esos extremos con ellos.

-Ni yo…

-Que vamos a hacer?

El chico de cabellos castaños se quedó pensativo un rato, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así, por su expresión y su voz sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, y raras veces Arisu lloraba, y cuando lo hacía, él lo odiaba.

-Pues, por ahora, quedarnos aquí y ayudar a la gente que venga tal y como nos lo había dicho, y luego, pues esperar.

-Esperar a que? –preguntó Arisu con un par de lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir por sus ojos

-Esperar a ver qué pasa después.

Llevaban ya varias horas de camino, las cuales no habían sido nada aburridas. Se la pasaron riendo y hablando, no costó nada que Kagome (aunque esta dijera no ser Kagome) volviera a encajarse perfectamente en el grupo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y los errores del pasado nunca hubieran sido cometidos.

Aunque claro, Inuyasha sabía que la verdad no era así. A pesar del buen ambiente que rodeaba al grupo de amigos, Inuyasha caminaba varios pasos atrás haciéndole compañía a Kikyo quien se encontraba indiferente y no tenía interés alguno en unirse en la plática de los demás. Eso, claro, no era nada nuevo de parte de Kikyo, quien siempre se había comportado de una manera bastante desinteresada y un poco fría con los amigos de Inuyasha. En cambio las razones del Hanyou eran diferentes, el no tenia aun el valor de acercarse hablar con Kagome, no después de lo de la otra noche y sobre todo no ahi en frente de todos los demás. Por eso pensó que sería mejor esperar a que estuvieran los dos a solas para discutir asuntos serios, no quería a nadie escuchando de más e interrumpiendo, además solo observar a sus amigos reir y hablar como lo habían hecho hace tantos años, llenaba a Inuyasha de un sentimiento placentero.

-Llevamos ya bastante tiempo caminando. No has sentido aún un fragmento de la perla Kagome? –Preguntó emocionado el pequeño Kitsune mientras saltaba a los brazos de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Heh, la verdad es que aún no. –Sonrió ella nerviosamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Shippo –Pero…mi nombre no es-

-Shippo! – lo regañó Sango interrumpiendo a Kagome -No seas como Inuyasha! debes ser más considerado con…con, nuestra invitada!

-Lo siento! –se disculpó Shippo mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Kagome.

-No, está bien, puedes quedarte. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero, _ese nombre_ , me molesta, ya les dije varias veces que yo no soy esa mujer.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Ya iba de nuevo con la misma historia! es verdad que Inuyasha había estado tratando de no presionar tanto el asunto por miedo a que ella decidiera que ya no quería viajar con ellos, pero cuando decia cosas asi, era bastante difícil controlarse.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de contestarle, de una manera no muy amable que digamos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibió miradas amenazantes de parte de Miroku y Sango que le decían que era mejor no hacerlo, así que se quedó callado.

Si, es verdad, era increíblemente extraño estar en esta situación, todos hacían los mejor para contenerse y no hablar de mas pero a veces resultaba simplemente de lo más imposible!

-Bueno…entendemos! –mintió Sango. –pero, ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Es Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha irritado, su paciencia había llegado por fin a su límite.

-Guarda silencio! –le devolvió el grito Sango. Luego su expresión se volvió dulce y regreso a hablarle a Kagome. –Dinos, porque nombre te llaman ahora?

Los demás notaron la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Kagome. "Por qué nombre te llaman ahora" había sido una manera bastante extraña de hacer esa pregunta.

-Ah, mi nombre es Kaiya perdón por no mencionarlo antes pero con toda esta confusión no quedo tiempo…

-Puedes cambiar de nombre tooodo lo que quieras Kagome! Pero eso no va a cambiar quien eres en realidad! –exclamó Inuyasha. Probablemente tenia mas que decir pero fue interrumpido por uno de los golpes en la cabeza de parte del Hiraikotsu de Sango.

-No te puedes mantener callado verdad!

-Eso no me dolió!

-Solo quería que cerraras la boca!

-Bueno, cálmense los dos! –dijo Miroku mientras los demás ponían su atención en el. –Lo más importante aquí, -continuó el. –es que el primer golpe del día no fue para mi! –exclamó Miroku con una voz chillona, demasiado emocionado para ser de lo que se trataba.

-Así es! –dijo Sango imitando la misma voz chillona que Miroku acababa de hacer. – y espero que siga así!

-Tenlo por seguro mi Sanguito!

Kagome, Shippo y Kikyo observaban la escena un poco aburridos.

-Oye, es que acaso ellos siempre son así? –le susurró Kagome a Kikyo en el oído

-No lo se. –contestó Kikyo. –honestamente no me importan.

Ella solo la miro un tanto confundida.

-Pero yo pensé que eran tus amigos…

-Yo no soy amiga de ellos. –contentó Kikyo sin emoción alguna.

-Por qué no? -Pregunto Kagome con curiosidad, pero Kikyo no le contesto, solo sonrió con amargura y siguió caminando.

* * *

Caminaron varias horas sin descansar, sin destino alguno en mente. Hasta el momento nadie se había quejado y no faltaba mucho tiempo para el anochecer por lo que habían decidido montar un pequeño campamento alrededor de una fogata para pasar la noche. Así se encontraban, todos sentados alrededor de su única fuente de calor y luz. Hace rato habían terminado de cenar y ahora solo se encontraban charlando.

-Y dígame señorita Kagom… es decir, Kaiya. –comenzó a hablar el Monje, pero el otro nombre de Kagome aún salía con dificultad para todos. –díganos, puede sentir un fragmento de la perla en estos alrededores?

Después de pensarlo en silencio por un momento, Kagome decidió contestar.

-Creo que sí, -dijo ella. -siento una presencia muy similar a la que sentí cuando encontré por primera vez un fragmento. -Luego con un dedo les señalo en la oscuridad la dirección en la que sentía el fragmento, la dirección que debían de seguir.

-Genial, -dijo Sango con una sonrisa. -al menos ahora sabemos adonde tenemos que ir.

Los demás pensaban lo mismo, se sentían aliviados. Era bueno después de tanto tiempo regresar al juego y no sentirse perdidos. Sin embargo, aun en su optimismo no pudieron dejar de notar la expresión preocupada que adornaba el rostro de Kagome.

-Eh? Algo anda mal? Tiene que ver con el fragmento? -pregunto Sango a su amiga.

La voz de Kagome era suave y un poco inaudible.

-...cerca del fragmento, -dijo ella. -se siente algo mas.

-Algo más? a que se refiere, señorita? -pregunto Miroku.

-Quizá estamos muy lejos para que lo sientan completamente, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que es, pero a medida nos vayamos acercando, estoy segura que lo desciframos todos.

-Keh! eso no es nada! -dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo- nos hemos enfrentado a cosas terribles, dudo mucho que esto nos de muchos problemas, lo que sea de lo que se trate.

El Hanyou se volteo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero aun así pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el rostro de Kagome, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y antes de que lo notara, las miradas de sus tres amigos estaban sobre el.

-Se puede saber qué tanto están mirando ustedes tres? -les reclamo Inuyasha molesto a Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

-Oh, no es nada Inuyasha -le contestó Miroku. -Es solo que, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te nos uniste en una noche de fogata como esta.

El sonrojo del Hanyou se hizo aún más evidente.

-Y que si así fuera? Acaso quieren que me vaya?

Los demás rieron. Era verdad, desde la desaparición de Kagome, Inuyasha se había alejado de sus amigos poco a poco por lo que no era extraño que todos se sorprendieran de que por una vez Inuyasha no haya huido a la rama de un árbol a encerrarse en sus pensamientos mientras los demás convivian...había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Cálmate, Inuyasha solo nos sorprende un poco, eso es todo. -dijo el monje.

-Y creo que todos ya sabemos la razón.

-Shippo no molestes! -le grito Inuyasha.

-Bueno, ya. Qué les parece si hablamos de algo más interesante? –preguntó Miroku. –señorita. –dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome. –creo que todos aquí sentimos una gran curiosidad, cuéntenos, cómo se volvió la gran sacerdotisa de la aldea de Getsu?

-La verdad es que ese título es vergonzoso –rió ella. –pero si quieren se los contaré es, la verdad una larga historia. Veran, Yo pase toda mi vida sin darme cuenta de mis poderes espirituales, nunca los note sino hasta hace unos cuantos años atrás. –comenzó a relatar ella, todos la miraban con atención, incluso Inuyasha estaba callado escuchando. Quiza podrian aprender una o dos cosas sobre lo que le había pasado a Kagome en todo este tiempo -Yo viví toda mi vida en una pequeña aldea, mis padres y familia murieron cuando era pequeña...ni siquiera los recuerdo pero recuerdo que tenía muchos amigos y personas que me cuidaban en mi vieja aldea, todo estaba bien, hasta que ocurrió una tragedia. –Inuyasha notó la voz temblorosa de Kagome, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla o hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que no podía. Como la protegía de eso? El Hanyou se preguntó qué tan reales se sentiría aquellos recuerdos que obviamente eran falsos, una aldea que jamas existio y amigos sin nombre y sin rostro. Qué tan doloroso se sentiría todo eso para ella? -No se quien lo hizo, o cómo todo empezó, pero mi hogar fue atacado. Recuerdo fuego y destrucción y cadáveres por todos lados, no se como ni porqué, pero pude escapar, fui la única que quedó. -hizo una pausa para respirar, los demás aún no sabían qué decir, y aunque hubieran sabido probablemente no se hubieran atrevido. -Estaba muy herida, trate de alejarme lo más posible pero ya había corrido demasiado, estaba perdida...luego colapse en el suelo y pensé que iba a morir.

-Y qué pasó después? –preguntó cuidadosamente Shippo.

La triste y melancólica expresión en su rostro cambió lenta y sutilmente a una pequeña sonrisa.

-Alguien me encontró y me salvó, es un Youkai llamado Kioshi, le debo mi vida.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esto y al ver la expresión con la cual lo decía. Pero la cara de Inuyasha no tenía precio. Estaba molesto? Si, estaba molesto! Incluso había soltado un pequeño gruñido. Claro que ya sabia que habia un Youkai involucrado en esto pero... Y si ella sentia algo por este tipo? Es decir cinco años es mucho tiempo! Y Kagome no era para nada fea! Y el tiempo no le había caído nada mal, cual quiera se pudo haber enamorado de ella! solo esperaba que ella no sintiera algo por alguien que no fuera el.

-Y se puede saber quién es ese tal Youkai del que tanto he escuchado!? – preguntó molesto Inuyasha sin considerar bien sus palabras, solo se ganó miradas raras de sus amigos, excepto la de Sango, esa era una mirada burlona sin duda!

-Como que "tanto has escuchado?" es la primera vez que lo mencionó.–dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha, y luego se volteo a todo el grupo para seguir contando. Claro! Inuyasha no podía decir que ya habia escuchado de el tema antes la noche anterior y que la tal Arisu lo había amenazado...eso lo diria despues, por el momento solo le quedaba escuchar. –el me trajo a la aldea de Getsu donde la persona que era sacerdotisa en ese entonces me curó, ella dijo que era un milagro que estuviera viva, dijo que era gracias a un gran poder espiritual en mi. Como en ese entonces, yo no tenía a donde ir, me quede, me hice amiga de todos, aprendí, y aquí estoy. –Sonrió ella terminando de contar el relato.

-Solo por curiosidad, hace cuanto fue que tu aldea fue destruida? –preguntó Kikyo, la verdad todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Si mas lo recuerdo… fue aproximadamente hace unos cinco años.

En silencio todos se miraron entre sí, la verdad ya se esperaban esa respuesta, y esto solo les confirmaba una vez más lo que ya sabían.

-Y cuéntanos mas de ese Youkai que te salvó la vida! –dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio, obviamente esto era un ataque para Inuyasha. –dinos, aun lo ves?

Inuyasha tenía ganas de ahorcar a la exterminadora, que no se suponía que estaba de su lado?! Pero en parte también quería escuchar la respuesta de Kagome esperando que dijera que no…

-Pero claro que si! El vive en el templo con migo Haruo y Arisu! –exclamó ella feliz. Bueno, esta no era la respuesta que quería Inuyasha, pero parecía haber sido muy satisfactoria para Sango, y para Shippo quien pareció entender y se unió al juego.

-Y supongo que si vive contigo pasan mucho tiempo juntos y son muy buenos amigos, no? –preguntó juguetón Shippo.

-Por supuesto! –contestó ella.

Inuyasha se puso de pie con intenciones de golpear al Kitsune, y si bien Inuyasha en el pasado se había sentido celoso de Koga quien apenas veía a Kagome, ahora estaba, si, celoso, imaginándose mil cosas que pudieron haber pasado con alguien que había vivido con ella por tanto tiempo! No! No quería ni pensarlo! Kagome era suya, lo sabía e iba hacer todo lo posible, todo para recuperarla! Y no iba a dejar que alguien que nisiquiera conocia se la quitara!

"Se armó" Pensó Miroku, ya que conocía a las intenciones de Sango y Shippo a la perfección, y también conocía demasiado bien a Inuyasha celoso y no era algo muy agradable de ver.

-Bueno! Estoy seguro que hay mucho más en esa interesante historia! Y estoy seguro que algún día nos la contara! Pero ahora hay que descansar si queremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra el fragmento mañana! –dijo Miroku justo a tiempo. La verdad si se ponían a pelear sobre eso ahora, quien sabe, Inuyasha podría estropearlo todo después, y la verdad eso no era nada conveniente, para nadie.

-Tiene razón –apoyó Kikyo. –podemos hablar mañana, pero ahora hay de que descansar, nuestra prioridad son los fragmentos, recuerden eso.

Sango, Shippo y Kagome obedecieron sin objeción y se prepararon para dormir. Inuyasha quien no creía poder conciliar el sueño esa noche solo observo a los demás con el pensamiento de que ya muy pronto se las pagarían todas las que le habían hecho Sango y Shippo...

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y tal como lo predijo Inuyasha, esta sería otra noche larga en la que alcanzar en sueño se le haría bastante difícil.

Desde su lugar en la rama de un árbol podía ver perfectamente la silueta de Kagome quien dormía profundamente un poco más alejada de los demás, a diferencia de antes que dormía junto a Sango o con Shippo en sus brazos, cuidándolos incluso en sus sueños.

El Hanyou no lo pudo evitar. Con cuidado abandonó su lugar en el árbol y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente hacia Kagome. Una vez junto a ella notó como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la cara de la sacerdotisa del futuro, Inuyasha recordó haberla visto así innumerables veces en el pasado. Nunca creyó que la veria asi de nuevo. Aun le costaba creer que en serio Kagome se encontraba de regreso con ellos y que todo esto no era una ilusión, una cruel broma hecha por la vida.

Pero entonces él tomó su mano, la sintió y recordó que todo era real y que tenía una nueva oportunidad. Esta vez no la iba a echar a perder.

-Kagome. -susurró el Hanyou aun sosteniendo su mano. -No dejare que nadie te aleje de mi, no dejare que nadie te vuelva hacer daño. Te lo prometo. Voy a hacer que recuerdes, te voy a recuperar.

Estaba a punto de soltarla y regresar al árbol pero la chica comenzó a moverse y a quejarse sus sueños, casi como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Por un momento Inuyasha temió que ella fuera a despertar y que le preguntara qué había estado haciendo allí, junto a ella, tomando su mano. Pero eso no pasó. Inuyasha usó su otra mano para tratar de calmar a Kagome gentilmente mientras la tranquilizaba con un suave " _shhh_ " para que esta volviera a dormir. Una vez Kagome se calmó, Inuyasha respiró con alivio. Tenía pensado regresar al árbol, pero cuando trato de moverse se dio cuenta que esta vez era Kagome quien estaba apretando de su mano, y no lo estaba dejando ir.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Inuyasha se sonrojo...quizá en sus sueños ella sí lo recordaba... _"Ya que"_ pensó el Hanyou. No se quejaba, tendría que quedarse ahí un rato más, hasta que la dulce mano que lo sostenía decidiera que era momento de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Las sombras de la noche cubrían el templo de Getsu, donde la mayoría de las personas dormían, excepto una pequeña joven de quince años con el cabello negro, ondulado y un poco corto, junto a ella estaba un joven de dieciséis, mucho más alto que ella, lucía casi siempre una expresión seria y llevaba el cabello corto y castaño. Estos correspondían a los nombres de Arisu y Haruo. Habian tenido un dia largo tanto emocional como físicamente, no podían esperar la hora para al fin ir cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir. Pero aún no podían, estaban esperando a alguien.

En el templo reinaba el silencio, los dos amigos se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, iluminados por las luces de unas cuantas velas que había por ahí, se encontraban esperando a su única esperanza, la única persona que estaban seguros que los iba a ayudar.

Entonces, en un estruendo, las grandes puertas principales se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a una silueta que a primera vista parecía humana, era un chico alto, bastante apuesto, iba vestido de blanco y negro, sus cabellos eran dorados y sus ojos color café. Esto a penas se notaba con la poca luz que había en esos momentos, lo que sí era evidente era su cansancio.

Los dos chicos lo reconocieron de inmediato y corrieron hacia el.

-Kioshi! has regresado! –le dijo Arisu –Te tardaste tres días más de lo previsto! Tres! –Le reclamó la chica.

-Tsk! No es mi culpa, me topé con otro problema cuando venía de regreso, nada grave, pero por eso camine de noche para llegar antes. –contesto el sin darle mucha importancia, pero la verdad estaba feliz de estar de regreso y ver a sus dos amigos de nuevo.

-Pues no viniste lo suficientemente antes! –dijo molesto Haruo. -No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado en estos ultimos dos dias!

-Cállate, solo quiero descansar, estuve fuera por una semana entera! Merezco paz y tranquilidad por una noche no lo creen?

-Perfecto! Una noche, eso es exactamente lo que tendrás –dijo Arisu. –Sales en la mañana!

-No me jodas! Acabo de regresar! Quiero dormir por siempre! –se quejo el

-Que mal, pues ahora tienes que ir tras Kagome! –habló Haruo.

-No! Ella ya está muy grandecita para que yo haga de su niñero, se puede cuidar sola! Además, Kagome? Tu sabes bien que no decimos ese nombre del pasado en este templo.

-Mira que poco hombre eres! Acaso no eres capaz de sacrificar nada por la mujer que amas? –dijo Arisu enfadada

-Que tonterias dices! Yo estoy enamorado de ella! Además ella ya ha ido a misiones sola! No me necesita!

-Pues ese es el problema tonto! No va sola…sabes, este es el momento de demostrar que tan fuertes son tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues a qué apuesto mi vida a que vas a ir por ella. – habló Arisu con una gran seriedad en su rostro y en su voz. - Escucha, ella no está sola…ella esta con Inuyasha.

En ese momento la expresión serena de la cara de el chico cambió por completo a una de sorpresa y algo de temor.

-Y por que diablos no empezaron por ahí!?

* * *

 **Perdon si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero tenía proyectos y exámenes finales por lo que no tuve tiempo ni mente para escribir...pero ya es verano y pase mis materias con honores así que estoy libre y feliz y voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas que pueda mientras esté de vacaciones!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si ya se que le puse un nombre bien pendejo a Kagome pero saben que? Kaiya en japonés = forgiveness= perdón :D (ojo! no significa que se vaya a quedar con Inuyasha...o si?) No se preocupen, en la narración la seguiré llamando Kagome y tratare de usar ese nombre lo menos posible porque hasta yo siento raro xD**

 **dejen sus comentarios :) me encanta leer sus opiniones sobre la historia y me animan a escribir también. (PD: maldito Fanfiction, no mando correos para la actualización del capítulo pasado, espero que esto se haya arreglado ahora)**

 **PD2: Vale verg…Tuve que subir de nuevo el capitulo porque Fanfiction como que jodio el formato del capítulo y lo llenó de slashes / y de códigos raros! no es la primera vez que esta mierda me pasa y ya me enoje…mejor me paso a wattpad!(ok no!) pero yo me tuve que dar cuenta solita! nadie me dice cuando pasan estas pendejadas, a la otra que vean algo asi avisenme porfavor, no se como diablos le voy a hacer para arreglar esto pero ya voy a ver...**


	11. Control the Storm (ch9)

**Muy rápido antes de empezar: Debido a los problemas que me dio fanfiction (y que ya me ha dado en el pasado) la última vez hice una broma que me iba a pasar a wattpad ya que estaba cansada que fanfiction mezclara mi historia con códigos al momento de publicarla o que no mandara notificaciones por nuevo capitulo. Bueno, eso que comenzó como broma, lo estoy considerando de verdad, no me cambiare por completo a wattpad pero si voy a comenzar próximamente a subir esta historia ahí. Cree mi nuevo usuario y es florabellas por si les interesa, mas detalles despues del capitulo, comencemos!**

* * *

El castillo se encontraba escondido entre la niebla, escondido por magia, de la más oscura que pudiera existir y al igual que en el corazón humano de quien reinaba, en el lugar no se percibía más que sombras y maldad.

Por cinco largos años había estado esperando que algo así pasara, una noticia como esta.

-Naraku! -Kagura había entrado gritando, a la habitación donde él se encontraba. Se le veía muy agitada, a su pobre creación. Parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle...lastima que el ya lo sabia. No era necesario que nadie se lo dijera, bastaba con ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagura para darse cuenta. Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

-No te molestes en decir nada, Kagura. solo dile a Kanna que se apresure a venir pronto. -Asintiendo y sin decir nada más, la mujer se retiró.

Naraku no pudo evitar sonreír, solo un poco. Era de esperarse, después de todo cuando ves la oportunidad perfecta, la tomas, sin importar que. Y en aquella noche de tormenta cinco años atrás cuando Inuyasha rompió el corazón de Kagome y esta había llorado y corrido hasta perderse en la noche, esa oportunidad única se le había presentado en una bandeja de plata, y él había aprovechado lo mejor de ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento para ahogarse un poco más en esa cruel satisfacción que venía con el sentimiento de saber que había valido la pena. Que son cinco años cuando sabes que has creado el plan perfecto? Cuando has calculado todas las posibilidades y manipulado los delicados hilos del destino, todo para al fin poder vengarte de las personas que odias y poder destruirlas lentamente, pedazo por pedazo.

Escucho un ruido, y abrió sus ojos. Kanna estaba aquí. No fue necesario decirle nada y no fue necesario que ella dijera nada tampoco, ella ya sabia que hacer, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que mostrarle en su espejo.

Y justo como se lo esperaba, imagenes de un feliz grupo de amigos se empezaron a formar.

Inuyasha.

Kikyo.

Kagome.

Todos. Todos estaban ahí, juntos de nuevo. Y como si él no los estuviera observando, reían, charlaban, buscaban los fragmentos restantes y se preparaban para cuando llegara el momento de destruirlo. Si la situación fuera diferente seguramente eso lo hubiera molestado y seguramente hubiera buscado huir, pero hoy no. Esta vez no.

Era difícil estar de malhumor cuando llevas la delantera y en ese momento, no había duda alguna que el la tenia. Naraku ya había atacado, ya había hecho su primer movimiento, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran. Desde el momento que encontraron a Kagome, él ya estaba ganando y ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Eso era algo bueno también. Así es como destruyes a tu enemigo, lo destruyes por dentro, mucho antes de que el sepa que lo estás haciendo. Le das esperanza, aunque sea un poco para luego destruirla junto con ellos, mientras también atacas su corazón.

* * *

Inuyasha y los demás caminaban, se movían siguiendo las direcciones de Kagome acercándose cada vez más a el fragmento de la perla.

Habian despertado ante un día oscuro y un cielo lleno de nubes grises. El Hanyou decidió apresurar a todos ya que si comenzaba a llover en su camino, no les quedaría más opción que detenerse y esperar que la lluvia pasara, y nadie quería eso. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Después de caminar un rato, se dieron cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían. Aún estaban lejos, pero podían ver en la distancia la costa, el hermoso azul del mar y una aldea de pescadores.

Inuyasha pensó que ese era un lugar bastante simple y tranquilo como para que estuviera ahí un fragmento de la perla, en especial cuando no sentía ninguna presencia maligna de ningún Youkai o de ningún monstruo. Pero Kagome parecía estar bastante segura y si Kagome estaba segura, él le iba a creer y a donde fuera él la iba a seguir.

Igual que el dia anterior, Kagome se encontraba caminando varios pasos adelante junto a los demás mientras Inuyasha se encontraba atrás, junto a Kikyo. Ya era una costumbre para los dos, caminar juntos y alejados del grupo, se había vuelto una después de tanto tiempo.

-Inuyasha, -lo llamó ella. Él apenas la escuchó. Estaba mirando a Kagome, era bastante difícil para el, quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Hmp? Sucede algo Kikyo? -El Hanyou pudo notar fácilmente el descontento de Kikyo. Esto no iba a ser bueno...

-Como que si sucede _algo_? Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, Inuyasha? Tenemos que hablar de esto, porque no hemos hablado seriamente desde que la encontramos.

-Y de que quieres hablar? -preguntó él y Kikyo respiró profundo.

-Solo quiero saber que es lo que vas a hacer. Que vas a hacer ahora que Kagome ha regresado? -se detuvo un momento, y comenzó a bajar el volumen de su voz. Como si quisiera hablar, pero le diera miedo ser escuchada. -Y que va a pasar con nosotros?

Inuyasha fue tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que Kikyo lo confrontaba sobre el tema, al menos no tan pronto y no tan directamente. El también se detuvo.

-A qué te refieres? -preguntó Inuyasha, aunque creía saber perfectamente lo que Kikyo le estaba preguntando.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! -ella alzó la voz. Su mirada helada perforaba la de Inuyasha y él no supo qué contestar.

-Guarda silencio, Kikyo! nos pueden escuchar.

-Y desde cuando te importa? Además lo dudo mucho, miralos! -dijo ella señalandolos. Inuyasha volteo a ver. Es verdad, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada..no habían escuchado nada. Estaban charlando felizmente en su pequeño mundo...un mundo al cual Inuyasha una vez había pertenecido y al cual daría lo que sea para volver a pertenecer.

Sacudió la cabeza. Decidió que no era momento para pensar en eso y volteo a ver de nuevo a Kikyo.

-Están varios pasos adelante, creo que es el momento perfecto para hablar. Tu y yo.

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento. Es verdad, era mejor hablar con Kikyo antes que las cosas se complicaran más. Se decidió y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta bien, quieres saber que voy a hacer ahora? A mi tambien me gustaria saberlo porque ni siquiera yo lo se. No tengo idea!Creo que la muy tonta de Kagome en serio no nos recuerda y me siento más confundido que antes.

-Yo también creo que esto es enserio. No te ofendas, Inuyasha, pero creo que si aún recordara todo y en realidad estuviera fingiendo, jamás hubiera accedido a venir con nosotros. Con tigo y conmigo en especial, nos hubiera sacado de inmediato de ese templo.

"Kagome no es asi." quiso decir Inuyasha. Ahora que lo pensaba, su Kagome tampoco fingiría perder las memorias, jugando con los sentimientos de todos. Pero lo que él le habia hecho, había sido imperdonable. Acaso él no se lo merecía?

-Aunque ella no recuerde nada, nunca voy a dejar de llamarla Kagome. -la voz de el Hanyou expresaba determinación, como la que solía mostrar momentos antes de una pelea...porque eso es lo que esto era; una pelea. Si, había arruinado todo en el pasado, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, el destino se la había dado y no se iba a dar por vencido. El pelearia por ganar el perdón y el corazón de Kagome de nuevo...claro que antes se ocuparía de hacer que ella lo recordara, a él y a todos los demás, y luego se aseguraría de hacer pagar a quien sea que se haya atrevido a jugar con Kagome de esa manera (aunque claro, él ya tenía una muy buena idea de quién se trataba y se encontraban lejos en un templo).

Kikyo lo miraba perpleja, sorprendida. parecía luchar para encontrar las palabras indicadas, pero solo susurró.

-Lo se….Sé que así lo harás, pero dime, que vas a hacer si ella jamás llega a recordarte de nuevo?

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro. Por que no solo me olvidó a mi y a los demás, se olvidó a sí misma y eso es lo que no puedo soportar...Cuando ella me recuerde, cuando eso pase -fue interrumpido por Kikyo, lo que sea que fuera a decir quedó perdido en sus pensamientos y jamás abandonó sus labios.

-Inuyasha basta! ya había decidido esto desde antes, pero te lo dire ahora.

La sacerdotisa había logrado captar la atención de el Hanyou, quien se detuvo a escucharla y seriamente la miro a los ojos.

-Tu no sabes que vas a hacer? No sabes que va a pasar? Pues yo si lo se y te lo diré. Voy a dejar que estes con ella, busca sus memorias, haz que te ame de nuevo, no me importa. -Inuyasha estaba punto de sonreír, apunto de agradecerle, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer nada ella continuó hablando. -Lo permitire, hasta que recolectemos los fragmentos, hasta que derrotemos a Naraku y tu vengues mi muerte. Cuando eso pase mi misión en este mundo terminará, y entonces tendrás que acompañarme, sin protestar al infierno. Justo como lo prometiste.

Inuyasha se quedó helado. En el momento, no supo qué contestar ya que no se esperaba algo así, no de Kikyo quien dijo todo esto sin expresión alguna en su rostro y sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-De que estas hablando? Aquella noche, antes de llegar a la aldea donde se encontraba Kagome, recuerdas? Me dijiste que aceptabas que ya no te amaba, al menos no de la misma forma que antes y que tus sentimientos habían cambiado también! Dijiste que estabas cansada de todo esto, que te arrepentias de la decisión que tomamos hace cinco años y no se cuantas cosas mas, dime...acaso era mentira? -Inuyasha sin notarlo alzó la voz, lo hacía cuando estaba alterado o confundido, y en ese momento no había duda, se sentía de los dos.

-No eran mentiras! Lo que dije es verdad, las cosas pudieron haber tomado un rumbo muy diferente de no ser por nuestra desicion. No es necesario que te lo diga pero probablemente incluso Naraku ya estaria muerto, yo probablemente descanzando en paz y tu de seguro estarías feliz de la vida con mi reencarnación. Pero no es lo que pasó y las cosas no se dieron así! Me elegiste a mi, recuerda y recuerda tambien que mas te dije la noche antes de encontrar a Kagome. Te dije que eso no significaba que te liberaría de tu promesa de acompañarme al infierno. Te lo dije.

Inuyasha guardó silencio un momento, no podía creer que Kikyo le estuviera diciendo aquello, y si, era verdad recordó que Kikyo dijo que a pesar de todo no lo liberaba. En ese entonces no le importó porque veía la posibilidad de estar con Kagome de nuevo demasiado lejana y casi imposible, pero ahora, que la tenía de nuevo junto a él, las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

-Puede que me odies por esto, pero lo prometiste, y yo morí por ti, me debes mucho, me debes tu vida… Aunque yo también te debo cosas a ti, por eso te dejaré estar con ella hasta el día en el que muramos los dos.

El pobre Hanyou no sabía qué decirle, si "gracias" o "ve al infierno sola". Quizá iba a optar por la segunda, pero entonces la volteo a ver, Inuyasha no había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Kikyo desde hace mucho tiempo, y aun antes solo la vio un par de veces. El rostro de barro de la sacerdotisa mostraba tristeza pura.

Así que Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos en derrota y decir

-Gracias.

* * *

-Ya es medio día! Tengo mucha hambre y ya estoy cansado! –se quejó Shippo mientras subía al hombro de Miroku.

-No te preocupes Shippo, mira. –dijo Sango señalando frente a ella. –ya se ve muy cerca la aldea de pescadores, no falta mucho.

-Exacto! –exclamó el monje. –y además, cuando estemos allá, yo me encargare de que nos den de su mejor pescado y comeremos de lo mejor!

-Y como vas a hacer eso? –preguntó Kagome riendo.

-Bueno, pues verá… -comenzó a hablar Miroku pero este fue interrumpido por Sango.

-El es un estafador! No le hagas caso, siempre hace lo mismo. El dice "oh! esta casa que casual mente es la más lujosa de por aquí está poseída! Yo me encargo del espíritu a cambio de una noche aquí y un banquete! De paso, no hay alguna señorita aquí que quiera tener un hijo conmigo?" –dijo Sango burlonamente mientras hacía que Kagome y Shippo explotaran a carcajadas.

-Que graciosa, Sango. –dijo sarcástico Miroku. –para tu información a veces las casas si están poseídas.

-Si, claro! –le contestó ella mientras reía.

Mientras tanto, caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo completamente en silencio, después de la desagradable platica que acababan de tener, ninguno se moría de ganas de hablar con el otro, al menos no de ese tema.

De pronto, de la nada, Inuyasha se tensó un poco y detuvo su paso por un momento. Kikyo pareció notarlo y le preguntó qué es lo que sucedía.

-No lo se, es que por un momento sentí una presencia extraña detras de nosotros.

-Detrás de nosotros? –preguntó Kikyo volteandose, pero no pudo ver ni percibir nada. Aquello solo la llenó de confusión.

-No, no justamente detrás, si no que aún está lejos, pero parece como si nos persiguiera. No lo se, es extraño, mejor no me hagas caso hay que darnos prisa. – dijo Inuyasha, ignorando el asunto y luego siguió caminando.

Kikyo parecía aún no estar convencida, le costó quitar su vista de la distancia que se encontraba atrás de ellos. Ella también presentía que no estaban solos. pero decidió, al igual que Inuyasha ignorarlo, esperando que no fuera nada.

"Algo anda mal" pensó Inuyasha.

Habian llegado a la aldea. Antes de siquiera preocuparse por el fragmento, habían decidido buscar un lugar para descansar y comer. Normalmente el se hubiera quejado y hubiera insistido en que encontrar el fragmento lo mas antes posible era más importante.

Pero...no podía culparlos, no parecía haber peligro en ningún lado. En el pasado, un fragmento de la perla significaba peligro. Siempre.

Lo que significaba que donde sea que un fragmento fuera, el peligro y las desgracias también iban con él. Pero esta vez era diferente. La aldea que se encontraba por la costa era próspera, segura y hermosa, no parecía para nada un lugar que guardaría la maligna presencia de un fragmento.

A nadie a demás de él pareció molestarle esto...excepto quizás a Kagome, quien tenía una mirada inquieta, probablemente estaba pensando algo similar que Inuyasha.

Se encontraban comiendo juntos, Miroku había invitado, estaba muy convencido de que cuando la noche cayera ya habría recuperado todo lo que gastó y más, las demas no lo dudaban.

Kagome fue la primera en terminar de comer, mientras los demás se repetían, ella se levantó, dijo que iría a caminar un rato. Inuyasha se preocupó, podía notar bien que había algo en la mente de Kagome que la molestaba. Decidió seguirla, no solo porque era una oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella a solas, sino también porque no confiaba del todo en esta aldea.

Se encontraban afuera, no se molesto por esconder su presencia de Kagome. Ella lo vio seguirla y no puso objeciones.

El clima aún era malo, las nubes grises aún ocultaban los rayos de sol, pero aun así, ninguna gota se dignaba a caer del cielo.

-Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los dos mientras caminaban juntos por la aldea.

-No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento. –dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-De que se trata?

-Ya te dije que no se…

-Bueno y dónde está el fragmento? Tu nos guiaste a esta aldea después de todo.

-Ese es el problema. No creo que se encuentre aquí, en la aldea...Ahí –dijo señalando el mar. -de ahí es de donde viene la presencia del fragmento. -Inuyasha la miró perplejo.

-Está...en el fondo del mar?

-No, no en el fondo.

-Entonces que? Una isla? - Preguntó Inuyasha, ella negó con la cabeza

-No lo se, no estoy segura pero parece lo más probable. Además presiento que algo anda mal, simplemente lo se!

-No te preocupes Kagome todo estará bien. –dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

El trataba de reconfontarla pero ella lo miró furiosa y le dijo

-Te he dicho ya que no me llames así! Si ibas a venir a molestarme te hubieras quedado con los demás comiendo.

-Para nada! No te iba a dejar sola en una aldea desconocida. –dijo el, y la mirada molesta de la chica se desvaneció. –además –continuó él –ni una comida es tan deliciosa como el ramen, lo extraño demasiado!

-Ramen? –preguntó ella, claramente confundida.

-Olvídalo, -dijo Inuyasha. -regresemos ya con los demás.

* * *

Después de la comida, Kagome les dijo todo a los demás. Les habló de su mal presentimiento y les dijo que el fragmento no se encontraba, exactamente, en la aldea.

Sus amigos escuchaban atentamente y luego de terminar de escuchar a Kagome, llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaban un bote. En una aldea de pescadores, no parecía ser tan difícil.

Preguntaron por doquier y pasaron varios minutos en los que sus ánimos bajaban cada vez más ya que la respuesta siempre era la misma.

"No".

Todas y cada una de las personas a las que les preguntaban les contestaba lo mismo. Al parecer nadie se sentía lo suficiente cómodo como para prestarle nada a un grupo de desconocidos, así que siempre vacilaban. Pero el no definitivo siempre venía cuando notaban la presencia de Inuyasha y decidían que no querían involucrarse para nada con un hombre mitad bestia.

Inuyasha ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento, toda su vida habia sido asi despues de todo, pero esa aldea parecía ser especialmente dura con los Hanyous y los demás no se lo habían esperado. Incluso Sango, quien seguía enfadada con Inuyasha, parecía estar molesta por la forma en la que los aldeanos rechazaban a Inuyasha.

Estaban seguros que nadie los iba a ayudar y se encontraban a punto de rendirse cuando llegaron a una pequeña choza en la playa, junto a ella se encontraban varios y muy bien hechos botes que les podían servir perfectamente, así que decidieron ir a preguntar, aunque sea una vez más.

-Y para qué se molestan? Si en el momento en el que me vean dirán que no! –exclamó molesto Inuyasha. Los demás lo ignoraron, pero el Hanyou pudo notar como Kagome lo miraba, con sus enormes ojos chocolate, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiera encontrar las palabras. Por un momento pensó que quizá esa fuera una mirada de lastima, pero su Kagome jamás le había tenido lastima, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-Les diré lo que hay que hacer, ahorrémonos las molestias y llevémonos uno sin permiso, de todas formas lo vamos a devolver así que da igual! –dijo Inuyasha mientras se les adelantaba a los demás corriendo con las intenciones de robar uno de esos botes.

-Espera Inuyasha, no podemos hacer eso! –le gritó Miroku mientras él y los demás corrían tras Inuyasha para detenerlo, pero este ya se encontraba desatando las cuerdas que ataban uno de los botes.

-Quieres ver que si? –gritó Inuyasha quien estaba a punto de salirse con la suya cuando un golpe en la cabeza con un bastón lo detuvo.

-Hanyou? Acaso estas tratando de robarme? –preguntó la voz de un anciano detrás de Inuyasha.

-Discúlpelo por favor. –dijo Miroku –este tonto es muy impulsivo.

-Hay, Inuyasha! –exclamó Sango molesta. –nos haces pasar unas vergüenzas.

-Me doy cuenta. –dijo el anciano. –se les ofrece algo jovencitos?

-De hecho si. –sonrió Kagome. –queríamos saber si usted podría prestarnos uno de sus botes, por favor.

El pareció pensarlo por un momento pero luego les contestó

-Si prometen regresarlo no hay problema, normalmente los vendo, pero no parecen ser malas personas, bueno, solo tu que trataste de robarme! –dijo el anciano mirando a Inuyasha, quien respondió con su típico "Keh!"

-Yo lo conocí desde hace poco, pero le puedo asegurar que para nada es una mala persona, no importa lo que digan los demás. –dijo Kagome sonriéndole dulcemente a Inuyasha, quizá la razón de sus palabras fueron hacer sentir mejor a Inuyasha por el desprecio que recibió de parte de los aldeanos por ser un Hanyou, no importa la razón que haya tenido, no le impidió a Inuyasha sonrojarse levemente, porque, si excluyes la parte de "lo conocí desde hace poco" solo su Kagome le diría algo como eso.

-Está bien señorita –sonrió el anciano- creeré en su palabra, aun así, algo me dice que no quieren el bote para ir a pescar.

-Está usted en lo correcto. Dígame, hay una isla cerca de aquí? –preguntó Miroku.

El anciano se detuvo, los miró con preocupación y guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-En estos alrededores sólo está la isla Yugen, pero no les recomiendo para nada ir ahí.

El grupo se quedó extrañado por un momento, si esa era la única isla cerca, entonces tenían que ir. El fragmento se encontraba definitivamente ahí.

-Por qué no? –preguntó Kikyo

-No se los podría decir con exactitud, así que lo diré simple; nadie se atreve a ir, y los pocos que van, jamás regresan.

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí. Inuyasha pensó en el mal presentimiento que él y Kagome tenían, probablemente...no, seguramente esa era la razón.

Sango rió nerviosamente –Bueno, quizá es solo una vieja leyenda, tal vez no sea verdad…

-Pues la leyenda es verdad, a mi me consta, alguien a quien yo quería fue una vez, y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

Sango se arrepintió de sus palabras y todos se sintieron un poco mal por el pobre hombre, la verdad no sabían que decir, bueno excepto alguien.

-Eso no prueba nada. –dijo Kikyo. –quizá esta persona tuvo un accidente en el camino y jamás llegó a su destino.

-No me importa si me creen o no. –exclamó el anciano quien parecía un poco ofendido por el comentario de Kikyo. –yo ya hice mi trabajo y se los advertí así que vayan si quieren, les prestaré un bote, pero no de los mejores y ciertamente no de las mas nuevos ya que es probable que jamás regresen.

-Gracias, con lo que sea está bien. –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

El anciano con su dedo apuntó a un bote que se encontraba al fondo de los demás, estaba algo maltratado y no se veía igual de nuevo y bonito que los demás, tal como él lo había dicho, pero era lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos y con eso bastaba.

-Se lo vamos a devolver ya lo verá. –dijo Sango

-Si claro! –exclamó con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su pequeña casa. –por cierto, creo que les tomara como una hora llegar, pero el clima no es muy favorable, aunque no creo que llueva. Como sea, les deseo suerte. –Luego entró a su casa y se perdió se sus vistas.

-Creo –dijo Inuyasha. –que hay que partir ya, suban.

-Ahora? Mira parece que en cualquier momento va a llover, podría ser peligroso. –dijo Sango

-No lo creo, todo el día ha estado igual y mira! Ni una gota, además si nos apresuramos llegamos en una hora quizá, rápido

-Bueno, ya que.

-Kagome, eh...es decir Kaiya –dijo Miroku. –Tu guíanos.

-Está bien.

* * *

Se habían acomodado en el bote todos juntos, Kagome los había guiado diciendo hacia donde sentía la presencia del fragmento para seguir esa dirección. El viaje hasta ahora estaba siendo calmado, las hermosas aguas claras estaban sorprendentemente tranquilas, todos se encontraban en silencio, disfrutando del viaje, o quizá temiendo lo que encontrarían al llegar allá.

Luego, lo que todos estaban rogando, silenciosamente, para que no pasara pasó. Comenzó a llover. Comenzó con pequeñas gotas, apenas una llovizna.

-Demonios! Kagome qué tan lejos estamos? –Gritó Inuyasha cubriendo su cabeza con su brazo para no mojarse.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle su nombre como siempre lo hacía, ya que se sentía algo nerviosa por que la lluvia parecía fortalecerse más cada segundo.

-Creo que no falta mucho, la puedes ver?

-No se ve nada.

-Inuyasha te dije que debíamos esperar! –le gritó molesta Sango

Cada vez el viento soplaba más fuerte y la lluvia se convertía en tormenta, el bote se movía bruscamente causando que las personas dentro saltaran y que estuvieran a punto de caerse.

-Cálmense! Manténganse juntos y sujétense fuerte! –gritó Inuyasha.

-Siento el fragmentó muy cerca, ya casi! –hablo fuerte Kagome para tranquilizarlos a todos.

-Señorita, la isla ni siquiera se ve! –dijo Miroku lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz fuera audible en medio de la tormenta.

-Vamos a morir! –Chilló Shippo asustado.

-Enano no vamos a morir! Solo sujétense bien! –Gritó de nuevo Inuyasha. –Asegúrense de que nadie caiga.

El movimiento era muy fuerte, demasiado, involuntaria mente Kagome se aferró al brazo de Inuyasha quien la atrajo fuertemente hacia el. No la iba a dejar caer.

-Falta solo un poco más! –gritó ella en el abrazo de Inuyasha.

-Aquí no hay nada! –gritó Sango.

-Pero se siente tan cerca!

Parecía que ahora la tormenta estaba en su peor punto, se encontraban completamente empapados y el viento hacía que el agua se moviera de una manera que hacía que el frágil bote saltara amenazando con tirarlos a todos.

Shippo se encontraba en los brazos de Sango tratando de sostenerse lo más fuerte posible, Quizá fue por milagro, o el hecho de estaban a punto de morir, pero Kikyo sostenía firmemente la mano de Sango mientras que a Sango Miroku la abrazaba fuertemente.

Kagome comenzaba a estar verdaderamente preocupada, sentía el fragmento. Estaba tan, pero tan cerca, pero no había señales de la Isla, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la tormenta pudo con ellos.

El bote había sido volteado por la magnitud de la tormenta y todos habían caído a las tempestuosas aguas. Se sintieron desesperados al principio, tratar de salir se les dificultó mucho, Kagome como pudo tomó a Shippo e hizo lo posible para salir a la superficie con el. Inuyasha ayudó a Kikyo a salir y Miroku y Sango se ayudaron mutuamente. Inuyasha rápidamente volteo de nuevo el bote para que los demás pudieran subir de nuevo. Una vez todos arriba y a salvo comenzaron a toser agua, y a respirar agitadamente, no estuvieron en el agua mucho tiempo y por suerte nadie quedó inconsciente.

-Están todos bien? –preguntó Inuyasha aun jadeando un poco. Todos asintieron en respuesta, y luego cuando recobraron completamente la compostura notaron algo extraño.

Ya no llovía, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y este se encontraba lleno de estrellas... no recordaban que fuera de noche cuando habían partido. Las aguas se habían calmado milagrosamente, estas se veían de una manera inusual, quizás mágicas ya que parecía que estas brillaban. Frente ellos se encontraba una increíble isla que emanaba colores de ella, tenía hermosa fauna y simplemente parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Qué les parece. –dijo Inuyasha. –hemos llegado.

-Si...y es hermoso.

* * *

 **AHH! no saben cuánto me divertí escribiendo de el punto de vista de Naraku en esa pequeña escena al principio! Esa parte la verdad no estaba incluida en la versión original de este capítulo por cierto, es nueva.**

 **Y hablando de cosas nuevas, este es el último capítulo de los que ya habían sido publicados antes. Hasta ahora mi proceso había sido de re-escribir, editar, repasar y pulir los capítulos que ya había escrito cuando tenía como catorce años (a veces después de este proceso un capítulo que consistia de 2k palabras termina siendo de 5k o mas) y bueno eso significa que como la versión vieja de este capítulo fue la última en ser publicada la primera vez que subí esta historia, lo que viene a continuación es contenido completamente nuevo y pues estoy emocionada por seguir escribiendo lo que quedo pendiente hace años…**

 **Y hablando de mas cosas nuevas, como ya lo había mencionado al principio del capítulo, sip, esta historia también se encontrará en wtpd, en las próximas semanas voy a empezar a subir los capitulos, una de las razones por la que me llamo la atencion fue que se pueden subir imágenes o audio con cada capítulo algo que me vendría muy bien porque varias canciones inspiran varias diferentes escenas o capítulos y me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes. No solo eso pero como ya saben, esta historia cuenta con varios OCs como personajes de apoyo y pues tengo varios dibujos que me gustaría compartir tanto de ellos como de otras escenas en específico.**

 **Ojo! Aun así le voy a dar más prioridad a mis lectores de este sitio y los capítulos nuevos serán posteados un par de días antes aqui que alla. (de nuevo, mi usuario es florabellas)**

 **Y bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

 **A todos mis lectores, gracias! Se que hay varios pero son pocos los que dejan review...no es por nada pero me toma d días escribir y editar un capítulo, nada les cuesta tomarse un minuto por lo menos para decirme si les gusto o no les gusto yo que sé xD bueno, no importa al final pero igual siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


	12. Dreamscape (ch10)

_If we could roam through fantasies_

 _No more dusk and no more dawn_

 _Every little grain of sand shapes the endless land_

 _Mirror showing limitless reflections_

 _Hunt for tricks of light_

 _Thoughts painting new dimensions_

 _You can make our time stand still_

 _Come and read the sky_

 _Fly with the wings of true emotion_

 _-Dreamscape, Epica._

* * *

Kikyo tenía un mal presentimiento. Los demás no, al menos al principio no. Lo pudo notar por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, como si hubieran caído en un hechizo y estuvieran viendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Pero por suerte a ella no le había afectado.

Aún se encontraban en el bote y Miroku los dirigía lentamente por las aguas a la llamada Isla de Yugen. Aunque esta se encontraba un poco lejos, podían ver claramente a personas que vivían en ella. Se veían inusualmente felices, algunas jugaban, otras se encontraban recostadas...dormidas, otras cantaban pero todas tenían algo en común; todas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.. Habian hombres y mujeres, la mayoria jovenes pero pudo notar a pocos ancianos también. Casi no habían niños, le pareció un poco raro pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

La isla, pensó Kikyo, era bastante inusual. Era plena noche, pero parecía como si el cielo hubiera bajado a ellos, eso combinado con los extraños y brillantes colores que de alguna manera parecían salir de el centro de la isla y mezclarse en el aire...daba la sensación que se encontraba en otro mundo.

Mientras los demás se encontraban maravillados por la hermosa vista, Kikyo los observaba a todos cuidadosamente. Todo le parecía bastante extraño. Hace unos pocos momentos había estado a punto de ahogarse, la tormenta había podido con ellos, el bote se había volcado y ellos habían caído al agua. Nadie cuestiono lo que pasó después, estaban demasiado ocupados admirando el lugar para hacerlo.

Escuchó como Miroku molestaba a Sango diciéndole que la isla sería un buen lugar para comenzar su familia y poner su hogar o algo asi. Sango se sonrojó, probablemente golpeó al monje y Kikyo rodó los ojos, no tenía tiempo para esto.

-Oigan, -dijo Sango, después de unos momentos. -no creo que este lugar sea peligroso como nos dijo ese anciano.

-Que te hace creer eso -preguntó Inuyasha. Probablemente tratando de guardar apariencias, pensó Kikyo, ya que ella lo había notado antes, y él había estado igual de maravillado por el lugar que los demás.

-Es que acaso no ves a tu alrededor? Es increible… Lo mas probable es que las personas que vinieron aquí ya no quisieron regresar. Y quién podría culparlos?

Kikyo suspiró cansada. No se podía imaginar una energía tan poderosa como para hacerla querer quedarse ahí (o en cualquier lugar) y no regresar, quizá era porque no estaba completamente viva y su alma probablemente nunca sería satisfecha...almenos no por lo que sea que le diera a este lugar su energía.

-Puede que tengas razón. -escuchó decir Kikyo a su reencarnación. -Si no tuviera mi deber de sacerdotisa ni personas a las que regresar, tambien me gustaria quedarme aquí.

Tratando de calmarse respiró profundo. Había peligro...y ellos tontamente no lo veían. Ya había tenido suficiente.

-Nada nos asegura -dijo ella. -que estas personas no tenían un hogar o personas a las cuales regresar. -sabía que su voz había sonado fría y que su mirada era inexpresiva pero no le importó. Aún así, al parecer su comentario había molestado a Sango, quien frunció el ceño.

-Míralos! -dijo la exterminadora señalando a las personas en la isla. -Se ven _felices._ Eso es felicidad, no es mi culpa que después de tanto tiempo de no sentirla ya no la reconozcas.

Kikyo apretó los labios, si las palabras de Sango le habían molestado no dejó que se mostrara en su rostro ni en ninguno de sus movimientos ni expresiones.

-Oigan, calma ya. Se supone que somos un equipo, no es así? No hay que olvidar porque estamos aquí, vinimos por el fragmento y nada más . -dijo Miroku

A Kikyo le sorprendió que el monje se pusiera de su lado pero no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo, ella no le debía nada a estas personas.

-Inuyasha. -dijo ella acercándose al Hanyou, necesitaba hablar con él y no quería que los demás escucharan.

-Que sucede Kikyo?- preguntó él, acercándose a ella.

-No se si lo notas, pero algo no esta bien aqui. Una vez estemos ahí no hay que confiar en nadie. -dijo ella susurrando. -No creo que tus amigos me quieran escuchar a mi, por eso te lo digo a ti. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, Inuyasha.

El Hanyou asintió sin decir nada. Se veía determinado y Kikyo supo que había logrado que él la había tomado en serio.

Un par de minutos pasaron y ya se encontraban cerca. Las personas que habían visto de lejos se reunían cerca de la orilla, observandolos curiosamente y susurraban entre ellos, algunos los saludaban con la mano dándoles la bienvenida.

Dentro del bote y sobre las calmadas aguas, Sango, Kagome y Shippo sonreían y saludaban de regreso a las personas de la isla. Miroku también se encontraba bastante sonriente y tal parecía que los únicos que actuaban precavidamente y que sentían duda alguna eran Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Los demás se encontraban ya en tierra firme, habían sido ayudados por los extraños habitantes de Yugen, quienes los bañaban de preguntas y de cumplidos y parecían no querer dejarlos en paz.

Cuando era su turno de bajar y poner pie en la Isla, Kikyo se dio cuenta de algo desesperante y de golpe sintió como toda su energía y la mayoría de sus almas abandonaban su cuerpo. De un momento para otro se encontró demasiado débil para ponerse de pie, para caminar, para ayudar a Inuyasha a encontrar y recuperar el fragmento de la perla de Shikon como ella lo tenía planeado hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para sentir su cuerpo golpear el suelo, luego sintió como alguien la sostenía impidiendo así su caída. Era Inuyasha.

-Kikyo! -gritó él mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con fuerza. -Estas bien?

Y Kikyo podía ser muchas cosas pero tonta no era una de ellas. Se dio cuenta en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron la Isla Yugen. No era bien recibida aquí, alguien como ella...

-Inuyasha. -dijo ella, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible. Se dio cuenta que personas desconocidas la miraban preocupadamente y le hacían la misma pregunta que Inuyasha; que si se encontraba bien.

No, no lo estaba pero no le interesaba llamar de mas la atencion y no le interesaba la compasión de nadie.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato? Pues va en serio. Por alguna razón, mis serpientes caza almas no pueden venir aquí, este lugar oculta algo oscuro, pero por desgracia no te voy a poder ayudar a desifrar que es.

Kikyo supo por la forma en la que él la miraba que no sabia que hacer ni decir así que solo le pidió que la pusiera en el suelo, recostada contra el tronco de un árbol para así poder descansar.

* * *

La primera cosa que notó Inuyasha al llegar fueron las extrañas ropas que traían las personas del lugar. Eran Yukatas de colores bastante llamativos y fuertes, algunas personas incluso vestían Kimonos y al igual que Inuyasha todos se encontraban con sus pies descalzos. Inuyasha arqueó sus cejas pero no dijo nada.

Las personas lo rodeaban a él y a los demás, haciendo preguntas estúpidas con sus voces amables y sus grandes sonrisas. Incluso habían tratado de tocar sus orejas! cómo se atrevían estos completos extraños? Ni siquiera parecía molestarles el hecho de que él fuera un Hanyou a pesar de no ver a nadie más como él entre la multitud.

Definitivamente Kikyo tenía razón, había algo peculiar ahí y no había que bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Buscó a la sacerdotisa con la mirada y notó que esta se veia debil, aun mas pálida de lo común y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, algo malo le pasaba. A penas había podido apartar a todas las personas que lo rodeaban a tiempo para correr hacia a Kikyo y sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo hecho de barro golpeara el suelo.

Los demás, al parecer, estaban demasiado ocupados charlando y riendo para tan siquiera preocuparse o darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con Kikyo... O al menos eso pensaba él.

-Inuyasha, está todo bien? -era Kagome.

-Kikyo, dame un momento, enseguida regreso. -dijo el, delicadamente pasando su mano sobre los oscuros cabellos de la sacerdotisa y ella silenciosamente asintió. El Hanyou camino entre la multitud de gente hacia Kagome quien parecía en verdad estar preocupada por Kikyo. Quizá incluso por algo más.

-Inuyasha! -lo llamó ella una vez más.

-Ya estoy aquí. Qué sucede? Y donde estan Miroku y los demás? -preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba a su alrededor, no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde el momento en el que bajaron del bote y se habían perdido en la multitud.

-Vi que algo no andaba bien con Kikyo y me quise asegurar que todo estuviera bien, hay algo que yo pueda hacer? -Preguntó ella pero Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer, las almas que necesita Kikyo y las serpientes que se las traen, por alguna razón no pueden alcanzar este lugar así que parece que habrá que apresurarnos aquí. No permitiré que Kikyo salga herida gracias a esto.

Sus mirada encontró a la de Kagome por un momento quien a pesar de la indescifrable expresión en su rostro, le contestó;

-Está bien, trataremos de tardarnos lo menos posible. Y en cuanto a los demás, ellos estaban conmigo hace un rato, parecían bastante despreocupados mientras otras personas nos recibían, pero no se en donde se habrán metido ahora.

-No creo que sea buena idea separarnos mientras estemos aqui, yo ire por Kikyo y tu ve por…- " _Ve por los demás_ " es lo que él iba a decir. Pero se volteó un momento hacia donde había dejado a la sacerdotisa reposando hace solo un rato y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

La mente de el Hanyou se llenó de preocupación y despues de ira. Kikyo no era capaz de moverse y andar libremente en estos momentos, estaba débil, necesitaba almas. Eso solo significaba que alguien se la había llevado, _alguien_ se había atrevido a tocarla.

Antes de poder detenerse llamó en voz alta, bastante fuerte, el nombre de la sacerdotisa, buscándola con la mirada. Cualquiera que lo haya oído, quien sea que se la hubiera llevado sabia que tenia que temer, que esconderse. Por que Inuyasha había prometido proteger a Kikyo, y no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Estaba a punto de perder el control por completo, pero antes de que eso pasara, Kagome lo tomó firme pero delicadamente del brazo.

-Inuyasha, cálmate. Vamos a encontrar a Kikyo y a los demás, pero no podemos llamar la atención de esa manera. -dijo ella, y luego más suave. -pensaran que queremos pelear y no seremos bienvenidos más aquí, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas si es que queremos encontrar el fragmento sin problemas.

Poco a poco Inuyasha se tranquilizó, aunque si por el fuera, colmillo de acero ya se encontraría en sus manos. Pero Kagome tenía razón...normalmente ella siempre la tenía, y si alguien podía calmarlo y hacerlo pensar en momentos como este era Kagome. Era bueno tenerla de regreso, pensó él, aunque ella no se encontrara _completamente_ de regreso todavía. Eso era una lástima.

El Hanyou suspiró con resignación y Kagome le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?

La chica abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que esta pudiera decir nada fue interrumpida, por una voz fuerte...misteriosa y desconocida que venía detrás de ellos.

-Parece que tenemos nuevos visitantes en nuestro pequeño paraíso...bienvenidos sean a la Isla de Yugen.

Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Las personas se habían dividido, de un lado al otro, así creado un pequeño camino, en el cual ellos se encontraban en medio, y otra persona más al otro extremo.

Quien hablaba, era una mujer la cual les sonreía dulcemente. La desconocida era alta, su cabello largo y escarlata, bastante inusual, y usaba un hermoso kimono de varios colores. A simple vista, no parecia mas que una mujer hermosa y amable, pero había algo más... una aura misteriosa y helada a su alrededor. Parecía intocable como si de una deidad se tratara. Inuyasha pudo sentir de inmediato como Kagome se estremeció.

Los demás habitantes aplaudían; dándole la bienvenida a la extraña mujer...o quizá a ellos. Inuyasha no estaba seguro.

Se encontraba a punto de comenzar a pedir explicaciones y no de una manera muy amable que digamos, cuando sintió sobre él la mirada de Kagome, deteniendolo antes de que pudiera empezar hacer o decir algo.

-Muchas gracias! -dijo Kagome con su dulce voz, un poco temblorosa, sonriendo. -Mi nombre es Kaiya, vengo de la aldea de Getsu, soy su sacerdotisa y este es Inuyasha.

El Hanyou quien se encontraba a punto de protestar, se detuvo al notar a la extraña y alta mujer quien comenzó a acercarse unos pasos a ellos. Y por la forma en la que lo hacía, lenta y firme, Inuyasha pensó que quizá, estaba tratando de ser algo intimidante.

-Mi nombre es Sayuri y es mi deber encargarme que todo se encuentre en orden por aquí, que todos y cada uno de nuestros habitantes e invitados se encuentren siempre satisfechos y felices. Es un placer para nosotros recibirlos aquí.

-Dónde están nuestros amigos? -preguntó Inuyasha, sin poder contenerse más, se estaba comenzando a cansar de tantas amabilidades.

El fragmento. La seguridad de los demás Eso era lo único que importaba.

Sin cambiar si quiera un poco su expresión y su sonrisa despreocupada, Sayuri dijo:

-Las personas que los acompañaban? No se preocupen ellos ya se han adelantado. Tenemos unas cabañas. No es mucho en realidad, son bastante pequeñas pero acogedoras y bastante útiles. Todo es de todos aquí, y todos estamos felices de recibir a nuevas personas, ya que no es algo muy...usual, que digamos, así que hemos llevado a nuestros nuevos invitados a que se nos unan. -dijo ella. -Vamos, seguro que sus amigos los están esperando, haremos una celebración en honor a ustedes! Si creen que este lugar es hermoso, aun no se han adentrado bien en nuestra isla, les aseguro que aunque busquen, no encontrará nunca otro lugar como este.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas un tanto preocupadas. Claramente, ninguno sabia que hacer o qué pensar, pero cuando Sayuri y las demás personas alrededor se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta el corazón de la isla, ellos no dudaron en seguir.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, mientras seguían a los demás, en un camino estrecho, lleno de plantas y árboles que iba por en medio de la isla. Algunas personas cargaban antorchas para iluminar la noche y poder ver bien hacia dónde iban, pero aunque no los tuvieran, Inuyasha tenía la impresión de que aún sin esa luz de fuego, ver en una noche como esta no sería ningún problema.

Kagome siempre hablaba de cómo el cielo nocturno de la época Feudal era hermoso y brillante comparado con el de su época, sin embargo él nunca entendió la admiración que ella sentía. Pero quizá ahora comenzaba a hacerlo. Inuyasha jamas habia visto una noche como esta.

-Kagome. -dijo silenciosamente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la sacerdotisa, quien entrecerró los ojos y lo miró molesta.

-Que no me llames así, que quieres?

-Solo queria preguntarte si puedes sentir en algún lado el fragmento. Dónde está? Entre más pronto lo sepamos mejor.

La chica siguió caminando como si nada pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba pensando, tratando, probablemente, de rastrear el fragmento.

-Está aquí. -dijo ella sin referirse a ningún lugar en específico e Inuyasha la miró confundido.

-Aquí? Ya sabemos que está aquí pero a donde?

-No lo se! se siente en todo el lugar, la esencia del fragmento se puede sentir por doquier...siento, como si me estoy ahogando. Me comencé a sentir así desde que nos bajamos del bote

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, sin entender bien de lo que hablaba Kagome.

-Esto lo hace todo más todavía más complicado.

-Lo se, pero encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí, todos y con el fragmento. -Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha no pudo evitar también hacerlo un poco.

-Bueno, -Escuchó Inuyasha de repente la voz de Sayuri. -hemos llegado.

Se movió a un lado y detrás de ella se encontraba una gran fogata que daba vida y luz al lugar. Las llamas bailaban libremente emulando a las sombras de las personas en el lugar; riendo y corriendo y danzando. Alrededor, había también unas cuantas Cabañas pequeñas, las suficientes para habitar a todas las personas que habían.

-Vayan, la celebración ha comenzado y creo que sus amigos los están esperando.

Inuyasha no lo dudo ni un momento y fue rápidamente a buscar a Kikyo enmedio de esa multitud. Kagome también iba detrás de él.

A Inuyasha nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de demasiadas personas, siempre había sido muy solitario y en momentos como ese no le gustaría hacer más que desaparecer o subir a la rama más alta de un árbol a disfrutar _no_ ser parte de celebraciones como está. Pero en ese momento eso no era una opción, por muy tentador que fuera. En lugar de eso se encontraba tratando de darse paso entre una multitud mientras llamaba el nombre de Kikyo quien no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Inuyasha maldijo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kagome si ella había visto a Kikyo o a alguno de los demás, cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre y sus orejitas temblaron.

-Inuyasha! - Era Sango, quien lo saludaba alegremente con una mano mientras sostenía a Kirara en la otra y caminaba hacia el.

El Hanyou se sorprendió, no era normal ver a Sango así de feliz, en especial no con el. Al principio no supo qué decir.

-Ehm...está todo bien Sango? -le preguntó él y la exterminadora río.

-Si Inuyasha! Todo está bien, más que bien! Mira que buenos son aquí! Nos dieron comida y ahora tocan música y hicieron todo esto por nosotros! -El la miró confuso mientras ella continuaba hablando y la mayoría de cosas que decía escapaban sus orejas. Hasta que la exterminadora logró llamar su atención.

-Ah! es verdad, Inuyasha, venía a darte una buena noticia!

-A si? Acaso ya sabes dónde está el fragmento? -Sango rió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

-No! No es nada de eso! Solo quería decirte que te perdonamos! -de un momento para otro y antes de que sus palabras pudieran llegar a tener algún efecto en Inuyasha, apareció Shippo de la nada, saltando hacia el hombro de Sango.

-Si Inuyasha! Ya no estamos enojados contigo! - _Que?_ Pensó el.

Confusión. Era lo único que pasaba por la mente del Hanyou en esos momentos, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos, por eso no tenía idea de cómo actuar o qué decir. Sango y Shippo quienes seguramente esperaban una reacción diferente de Inuyasha, despues de un momento parecieron entender su confusión y le sonrieron de nuevo.

-Tu nos mentiste, Inuyasha. Nos hiciste creer por cinco años que Kagome se encontraba en su época, cuando en realidad se encontraba perdida aquí y no tienes idea de cuando nos dolió.

Por un momento sintió como si su respiración se hubiera detenido.

 _Oh...eso._ Claro. Los demás no lo habían olvidado y él tampoco. Desde que su mentira había sido descubierta cuando encontraron a Kagome en la aldea de Getsu, los demás se habían estado comportando notablemente más fríos con él, especialmente cuando Kagome no se encontraba cerca. Y el no los culpaba, con sus acciones se había ganado su rechazo. Ya lo habian perdonado una vez por haber alejado a Kagome hace tantos años, pero esto…esto era diferente.

Al haber traicionado su confianza y amistad, la verdad es que no esperaba demasiada simpatía de ellos, especial mente Sango y Shippo quienes parecían haber sido los más afectados con todo ese asunto. Pero ahora, le decían que lo perdonaban y que todo estaba olvidado, sin más...y por mucho que a Inuyasha le gustaría que eso fuera cierto, no lo podía creer. No podía ser.

Y las sonrisas asquerosamente dulces de Shippo y Sango no le ayudaban mucho a entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Estábamos muy molestos, pero ya todo quedó en el pasado.

-La amargura y el rencor están en el pasado -Su tono de voz chillón y melódico traía a Inuyasha recuerdos, bastante lejanos pero no del todo borrosos...acaso Sango había estado bebiendo Sake? Solo de recordarlo le dio escalofríos.

Fue una suerte, cuando Kagome lo tomó por el hombro, cambiando la atención de sus pensamientos de sus amigos hacia ella mientras susurraba su nombre.

-Qué sucede, Kagome? -La chica tenía una mirada seria mientras con un dedo señalaba a una persona la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo, pálida y con una mirada distante y fría. Kikyo.

-Ya la encontré.

Sin perder un segundo, se hizo paso entre la gente que bailaba para acercarse donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa, ignorando completamente a Sango y Shippo...ya lidiaría con eso despues, por mas que eso lo aterrara.

Inuyasha llamó su nombre y al oír su voz, la expresión en el rostro de Kikyo se llenó de alivio. El Hanyou junto con Kagome se acercaban cada vez mas a Kikyo, sin embargo una mano alzada al aire los detuvo de pronto.

-Tu no. -habló suavemente Kikyo, refiriéndose a Kagome. La sacerdotisa del futuro parecía avergonzada y balbuceó que iría a hacerle compañía a los demás. Y mientras se alejaba, una mueca de desagrado pasó por el rostro de Inuyasha, solo por un segundo. No entendía por que Kikyo se comportaba así con Kagome cuando ella se encontraba aquí para ayudar.

La briza sopló, helada y refrescante en su rostro mientras se sentaba junto a Kikyo

-Inuyasha, no sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que me encontraras. Les dije que no me trajeran aquí, que yo te esperaría y que no era necesario pero no me escucharon. Insistieron. En cuanto más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor. -La miró de reojo, su rostro que mostraba una expresión de confianza y sinceridad que era solo para él, era iluminada por la luz gran fogata.

-Me alegro que estes bien, estaba preocupado...estábamos preocupados, Kagome y yo. No debiste de haber sido tan duro con ella. -Kikyo suspiró cansadamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Acaso no entiendes en la situación en la que estamos? Te lo dije antes, mientras no salgamos de aquí no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti.

-Si pero Kagome-

-No me importa. Ella puede rastrear el fragmento aquí o lo que sea, pero no estoy obligada a ser gentil con nadie. En especial no cuando... -Kikyo se detuvo en seco, su mirada se clavó en la nada y sus palabras perdieron en el aire.

-Cuando que? - preguntó Inuyasha y notó como lenta y sutilmente el modo de la chica cambiaba, como si pareciera estar pensando muy bien sus palabras o como si tratara de recordar una cancion melancolica de hace mucho tiempo. Kikyo, quien siempre se encontraba calmada y dulce y en guardia, parecía estar bastante nerviosa...tambien molesta. Había bajado la cabeza y sus manos yacían hechas puño sobre su regazo.

-Algo pasó…-dijo ella. -Inuyasha, escucha, yo tenia el resto de los fragmentos con migo…-y luego más suave- Pero eso... fue antes, de que me trajeran a este lugar.

Al oír eso, al comprender, lenta y amargamente lo que Kikyo le estaba queriendo decir, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

 _Los tenía. Antes._

La mente de Inuyasha dio vueltas. No. Demonios eso no podía estar pasando.

-Quien lo hizo? Lo sabes? Como pudiste dejar que esto pasara! -había alzado la voz, sin darse cuenta y sin poder detenerse. Si de Kagome se tratara, la chica seguro se encontraría gritándole de regreso, enfadada y defendiéndose. Pero era Kikyo y ella solo lo volteó a ver, su mirada tan fría y penetrante como siempre.

-No grites, no hagas escándalo por favor. Si estas personas nos escuchan... - Kikyo guardó silencio por un momento y los sonidos intrusos de música y voces y risas parecieron desvanecerse junto a su voz, hasta que el silencio desapareció y de nuevo decidió hablar. -Me di cuenta poco después de que me dejaran aquí. Eran varias personas, quienes me ofrecieron su ayuda y me cargaron, una vez aquí, los busqué pero parece que alguien aprovechó la oportunidad y la multitud y ahora ya no los tengo. Ni siquiera se como se dieron cuenta de lo que traía conmigo...

Poco después de la partida de Kagome y de la entrada de Kikyo en el grupo, había sido ella quien se encargaba de llevar y proteger los fragmentos que ya habían encontrado antes. El pequeño frasco brillante se encontraba siempre bien guardado entre sus ropas . Ella nunca se despegaba de ellos y los cuidaba como si de su vida se tratara. Entonces, por qué ahora…

-Inuyasha, no pude hacer nada. Apenas y tengo energía para moverme en estos momentos mucho menos pelear o defenderme. Qué querías que hiciera?

Luego de escuchar Kikyo y la preocupación que escondía su voz, Inuyasha supuso que su ira era bastante evidente, eso o Kikyo lo conocía bastante bien. Respiró hondo. Era verdad. Kikyo tenía razón, no podían darse la libertad de llamar demasiado la atención, gritando y discutiendo en medio de una celebración como esta, en un lugar sospechoso y peculiar como este. Mucho menos ahora que alguien había robado los fragmentos y entre tantas personas era imposible saber quién. Además, no podía molestarse con Kikyo...después de todo, fue él quien la dejó sola cuando estaba débil y cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Fue tan solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para que lo peor pasará.

-Esta bien, Kikyo. -Dijo él después de un rato.- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de encontrar los fragmentos, todos y cada uno de los que se encuentren en esta maldita isla. -una pequeña sonrisa pasó por los labios de Kikyo, pero en un segundo esta había sido reemplazada por su usual expresión y sus finos labios formaban una perfecta línea recta.

-Pues ve y hazlo, encuentra el momento indicado, quizá cuando todos duerman y hazlo...no te preocupes por mi...Ademas, no creo que tus amigos puedan ser de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión. Aunque no pueda hacer mucho, me quedaré aquí y me asegurare que no vayan a ningún lado.

Inuyasha, preocupado por Kikyo, se quedó un rato más con ella, asegurándose de que esta se encontrara realmente bien pero ella le contestaba despreocupada por ella misma y más preocupada por los fragmentos, mientras insistía que ella estaría bien y que los que en realidad necesitaban ayuda eran los demás. Así que después de un par de minutos más, el Hanyou se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar a Kagome, quien dijo estaría con sus amigos.

Esta vez no le costó mucho encontrarla. Un poco alejados del centro donde se encontraba la gran fogata, se encontraban varias personas reunidas. De espaldas, pudo notar que una de ellas tenía cabellos azabache, tan largo que este llegaba hasta su cintura. La chica usaba un traje de sacerdotisa el cual se encontraba ya un poco sucio y algo roto. Sin duda se trataba de Kagome.

Se aproximó por detrás y se reconoció de inmediato los familiares rostros de sus amigos junto a ella y nadie tardó en notar su presencia por lo que fue recibido de inmediato por las voces de sus amigos. Kagome lo miró preocupada; silenciosamente y haciendo un gesto le preguntó si Kikyo se encontraba bien. Con ironía, estaba a punto de contestarle. Pero como un buen Hanyou, se limitó a asentir. Nada estaba bien y ahora se encontraba más preocupado que antes...el robo de los fragmentos que cargaba Kikyo había dificultado mucho mas las cosas, quería decirle eso a Kagome y a los demás; pero no podía. No ahora cuando sus amigos se encontraban probablemente afectados por la extraña energía del lugar y Kagome tan cerca de ellos para darles la oportunidad de escuchar…

Lo había decidido, tendría que llevarse a Kagome a un lugar lejos para explicarle las cosas y tratar de ayudar a sus amigos...y después, todos juntos harían que la persona o el demonio responsable de todo esto sufriera y se arrepintiera de haberse metido en su camino.

* * *

En el velo de la noche calurosa y entre los ruidos y celebraciones que parecían no acabar nunca, el viento soplaba. Moviendo las hojas y refrescando los cuerpos de las personas en todo el lugar.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo ni de como pero se encontraba sentado sobre su Haori, sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda recostada ligeramente contra la de Miroku. Los demás también estaban ahí, sentados como si no tuvieran ni una preocupación en la vida. Habian mas personas con ellos, desconocidos, rostros borrosos de personas que Inuyasha ni siquiera se había molestado en recordar. Juntos formaban un círculo y en medio de ellos unos bocadillos que quien sabe de dónde habían salido acompañados con un poco de Sake. El sonido de las voces y las risas de sus amigos se había mezclado con el de la música y no pudo evitar la pequena sonrisa relajada que se mostró en su rostro.

Sango quien había estado hablando, estiró el brazo para tomar algo y luego llevárselo a la boca

-Lo hubieras visto, Inuyasha! -exclamó la exterminadora -Miroku...bailando! Fue terrible! - las risas explotaron a su alrededor y se mostraba en todas las personas junto a él.

Miroku, quien fingía tristesa de una forma bastante exagerada se quejó;

-Y tu te rehusaste a bailar conmigo Sango, rompes mi corazón! -una sonrisa dulce se formó en el rostro de la exterminadora.

-Vaya, es una pena. Quizás a la próxima será.

Luego hubieron más risas.

Más insinuaciones románticas entre esos dos, más miradas y suspiros. Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

Aun asi, no podia mentir; se sentía bien. Estaba con sus amigos disfrutando de la velada, quienes por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecían tener resentimiento alguno con él, y pensó que quizá había estado deseando algo asi por mucho tiempo...Que las cosas fueran como solían ser.

Entre tantos rostros y sonidos y colores fácilmente, pudo haberla ignorado.

Pero comenzaba a ser imposible cuando Kagome se encontraba sentaba al otro lado del círculo, justo frente a él, Shippo durmiedo en su regazo y Kirara junto a ella. La chica le dedicaba una mirada desaprobadora mientras le fruncía el seño. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kagome negó con la cabeza. Un gesto de decepción y luego distrajo su atención a otro lado.

Por un momento no comprendió. La había estado pasando bien el último rato, los demás también. Pero al ver a Kagome se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

No le gustaba esa sensación, la que despertaba en él esa mirada de Kagome. Como si le hubiera fallado...de nuevo. Inuyasha se había prometido, hace mucho tiempo que jamás, mientras viviera, volvería a decepcionar a Kagome...Sabía que debía de estar haciendo algo más...tenía la sensación y Kagome y su mirada no hacían más que recordárselo.

Pero no podía pensar ahora; el mundo estaba nublado y borroso...caliente y confuso.

-Les molesta si me siento? -una voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera adentrarse más en sus pensamientos. La hermosa mujer de cabellos escarlata y ropas como la primavera se acercó a ellos y lentamente, con precisión y gracia, bajo su cuerpo para sentarse junto a la exterminadora. Sin esperar la respuesta de nadie.

-Señorita Sayuri! -la saludó animadamente Miroku.

-Hola, -sonrió ella. -solo venia a decirles que las fogatas y todo lo demás se apagaran en un rato, quería pasar los últimos momentos de esta memorable ocasión con nuestros invitados, nada me haría más feliz.

-Claro, no hay problema! Puede pasar con nosotros

Los demás comenzaron a charlar y él, por un momento pudo olvidar lo que se encontraba pensando hace unos momentos. También olvido la mirada de Kagome, mientras se permitía perderse en la conversación junto con los demás. No prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras y no creía que estas fueran importantes, pero se encontraba atrapado en el momento y no pensaba siquiera en salir.

-Debo decir, -comenzó a hablar Miroku. -que este lugar es una maravilla. Estas personas también, se han portado muy bien con nosotros desde el momento en que llegamos.

-Su excelencia tiene toda la razón. Había olvidado la última vez en la que me divertí tanto.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, nosotros amamos tener a personas nuevas, esperamos que decidan quedarse por mucho tiempo. -exclamó la mujer de cabellos rojos. Luego hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante, sus ojos brillaron -...Y hablando de eso, diganme lo han decidido ya...lo que hablamos hace rato?

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas y luego comenzaron a balbucear un poco. No se encontraban nerviosos, pero entre risas pretendían hacerlo.

-Ehm...pues, verá, aún no hemos hablado de eso en realidad. Falta la opinión de algunos de nuestros amigos.

-Oh? Es eso cierto? La verdad, no hay mucho que considerar, en mi opinión. Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, les ha gustado bastante nuestra pequeña isla y a nosotros nos han gustado bastante ustedes. Aquí jamás les faltará nada, vivir aquí, con nosotros, sería una muy sabia decisión.

 _Esperen!_ Pensó de pronto Inuyasha mientras sus ojos se abrían en una moción brusca y dejaba que el peso de esas palabras penetrara su mente. _Vivir? Ahí?_ De qué rayos había estado hablando sus amigos con esa mujer? que les había dicho ella?

Kagome también se tensó notablemente.

-A que se refieren con quedarnos aquí? -preguntó lentamente Inuyasha. Por qué sus amigos querrían eso?

Sango reposó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras decía, con una sonrisa perezosa:

-Es bonito. Miroku, Shippo y yo decimos que sí, pero no sabemos qué opinas tú y los demás.

-Por que no les preguntas ahora, que opinan? -mirando a Inuyasha y Kagome. quienes no dijeron nada, Inuyasha no confiaba en su mente en esos momentos, al menos no para hablar. Kagome parecía un poco nerviosa pero lo oculto con una sonrisa, de la cual quien sea que no la conociera no miraría más allá, pero él la conocía como nadie y fácilmente se dio cuenta de lo tensa que ella se encontraba.

-Bueno...nosotros, tenemos que.. -Kagome trató de hablar pero esta fue interrumpida por la gobernante de Yugen.

-Oh, que grosera, soy. No se me ocurrió que _tuvieran_ que hacer algo. Supongo que después de todo, quizá tenían una razón importante para venir aquí, por supuesto. Diganme

-Yo lo único que recuerdo, es que veníamos pasando cerca. Ninguna razón en especial, pero estoy feliz de que nos toparamos con ustedes. -dijo Miroku despreocupado

-No, no. Estoy segura que ha de haber algo más, porque no dejas que tus amigos nos cuenten lo que saben. - Sayuri volteó su rostro enfrentando a Inuyasha y de repente...el velo de neblina que cubría su mente y sus pensamientos comenzó a desvanecerse, poco a poco. Una mueca torcida reemplazó por un segundo la calida expresion en el rostro de Sayuri e Inuyasha supo que no había sido su imaginación. -Diganme, por favor, qué fue lo que los trajo por aquí?

Él sabía que no era buena idea contestar con la verdad, y en ese momento su mente se liberó. De lo que sea que había mantenido cautivo hace unos pocos instantes. Y después, fue capaz de ver con claridad otra vez.

Probablemente, Sayuri ya había notado el cambio en la mente de Inuyasha. dejó de insistir y dejó de hacer preguntas, pero no se molestó en ocultar su mirada intensa y siniestra la cual no dejaba ir de la de Inuyasha.

El Hanyou recordó lo que Kagome le había dicho al llegar ahí…"Me siento como si me estuviera ahogando" y entendió ese sentimiento por completo.

Gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente... _ahogándose._ No podía seguir ahí, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Tenía que encontrar los fragmentos y salir de ahí. No podia creer que por un momento, casi caia.

Con un movimiento brusco se levantó del piso en donde se encontraba sentado y tomó su Haori. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Entre la distancia, Kirara y Shippo dormían profundamente, ajenos al peligro y la maldad a su alrededor. Sango y Miroku se preguntaban, sin darle mucha importancia, que le pasaba a Inuyasha y porque se había ido de repente. Kagome lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Tenía su mirada llena de preocupación clavada en el Hanyou quien se alejaba y se preguntó por qué no la llevó con el.

* * *

Una vez todas y cada unas de las luces y los fuegos fueran apagados y nada más que las luces del cielo iluminaran la isla, todas las personas que habitaban Yugen se encontraban durmiendo apaciblemente dentro de las cabañas. Inuyasha se puso en marcha, tal y como se lo había dicho Kikyo..

En silencio y con cuidado de no ser descubierto, se movió entre la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia la cabaña en donde él sabía se encontraba Kagome.

Mientras pretendía dormir, la mente de la sacerdotisa no paraba de dar vueltas. Pensaba en los fragmentos. Pensaba en cómo rayos había llegado ahí, a esa isla encantada, con Inuyasha y los demás. Un dia se encontraba sirviendo como sacerdotisa en la aldea de Getsu y el otro…

Estaba perdida, y se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haber aceptado ayudarlos, seguir al Hanyou y haber dejado a sus amigos atrás...atrapados en un campo de energía. Porque algo en su interior le había dicho que ellos no la iban a dejar ir.

De pronto se detuvo y sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado. En medio de el pesado silencio en el que se encontraba escuchó un sonido. Justamente afuera de la cabana, en la que ella se encontraba junto con más personas, ella era la unica que lo habia escuchado. Había alguien afuera. Llamándola.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar que quizá se trataba de una trampa o alguien peligroso que acechaba afuera, una persona se asomó por la puerta y lo primero que ella notó fueron un par de orejitas de perro que sobresalían por encima de su cabeza. Era Inuyasha.

Kagome no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verlo y rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el.

-Tonta! no hagas ruido, nos van a descubrir. -susurró él, una vez afuera, bajo las estrellas, mientras la sostenía delicadamente por los brazos.

-Nadie nos va a escuchar. -dijo ella igual de suave, aun sonriendo. -Solo...me alegra que estes bien. Por un momento, pensé que te habías perdido en la energía de este lugar, igual que los demás.

Inuyasha la miró perplejo por un momento y dejó que las palabras de la sacerdotisa hicieran efecto.

Kagome estaba preocupada por el. Aún sin sus memorias de los tiempos que habían pasado juntos, ella aun tenia sentimientos por el. A pesar de todo, por un momento sintió que todavia podia ganar.

-Inuyasha. -lo llamó ella. -si te encuentras bien, verdad?

" _Rayos"_ , pensó el. La había estado mirando, por mucho tiempo, quizá.

-Si. Lo estoy. Aunque por un momento si, creo que estaba apunto de perderme yo también. -admitió el, avergonzado, y la chica asintió.

-Bueno, entonces, cual es el plan? Que vamos a hacer para encontrar el fragmento?

-Lo que vamos a hacer, es que nos vamos a mover de aquí. Ven, es más probable que nos escuchen si nos quedamos cerca. -dijo él, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de las cabañas, mientras Kagome caminaba junto a él.

Mientras caminaban, sin rumbo alguno, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban su camino y los sonidos de lo desconocido los guiaban.

Primero, decidieron ellos, recorrerian la orilla por donde habían llegado, para ver qué podían encontrar. Caminando en silencio se dieron cuenta al llegar, que no había gran cosa. Es más, la presencia del fragmento, había dicho Kagome, no se percibía demasiado ahí. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí les llamó su atención, a ambos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban uno junto al otro, mirando asombrados una pila de madera destruida, y no les tomó tiempo reconocer de inmediato de que se trataba.

Era el bote que el anciano en la aldea de pescadores les había prestado. Con el que había llegado ahí.

Este se encontraba ahora irreconocible, hecho trizas y completamente destruido.

-Inuyasha….

-Lo se.

-Alguien tuvo que haber hecho esto...pero por qué? como se supone que vamos a regresar ahora? -preguntó Kagome preocupada.

Inuyasha también se encontraba preocupado...molesto, mas que nada. Había tenido suficiente de este lugar.

-Pensaremos en algo cuando sea tiempo. Por ahora, tenemos peores cosas por las cuales preocuparnos. -Sedio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Kagome no tardó en ir tras de él.

Continuaron su búsqueda, adentrándose cada vez mas y mas en lo salvaje de la isla. El Hanyou y la sacerdotisa hablaban y al parecer las cosas malas nunca acababan. Él le contó lo que había hablado con Kikyo, le dijo que ahora no solo buscaban un fragmento, sino varios. Y la ansiedad en Kagome se hizo notar de inmediato, mientras respiraba pesado y apretaba los labios.

-Cómo pudo pasar esto? -preguntó Kagome...más bien habló para sí misma.

-No lo se, pero no es culpa de Kikyo.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos por un momento y habían dejado de caminar. Se encontraban parados uno frente al otro, tratando de evitar su mirada, tratando de decidir qué decir después.

-Escucha. -comenzó a hablar Inuyasha, bastante suave. -Ya se que sin que nos diéramos cuenta esto se volvió más peligroso de lo que esperábamos en un principio. Pero -

-Silencio! -lo interrumpió la chica cerrando sus ojos, como si tratara de concentrarse en algo importante.

-Que pasa, Kagome?

Ella le lanzó una mirada pero no dijo nada. Apretó más los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-Que?

-Los fragmentos!

-Que? Donde!?

-Es bastante débil...la presencia, pero creo que la puedo seguir.

-Entonces vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

Y así siguieron su camino. Caminaron y corrieron, con un objetivo en mente y con determinación. Cuanto más se acercaban, la tierra se volvía más húmeda y se encontraban con menos plantas. El camino se abría mas y mas ante ellos. Cuando entonces lo vieron.

Era un lago. No era tan grande, pero sí lo suficiente. Las luces del cielo nocturno se reflejaban en sus aguas claras. Las cuales, por alguna razon se veian inquietas, como si trataran de advertir algo a alguien.

Kagome iba a continuar caminando hacia adelante pero Inuyasha puso un brazo frente a ella y la detuvo mientras la atraía junto a él para esconderse atrás de la sombra del grueso tronco de un árbol, solamente asomando su cabeza. Ella lo miró, confundida. Pero el Hanyou tenía su mirada ocupada en algo más, y cuando Kagome decidió seguirla, entonces la vio.

Había algo en el medio del lago. Una silueta de una persona.

Se encontraba deespaldas, parada, justo sobre el agua como si volara.

La sacerdotisa miró a Inuyasha buscando alguna explicación, como si él la tuviera. Pero Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a formar una imagen y poco a poco comenzaba a encontrar un nombre para esa figura.

El cabello largo y escarlata fue lo primero que notó, y lo único que necesitó divisar para darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

 _Sayuri._

-Así que me han encontrado. -su voz era suave pero firme y había un tono burlón en ella que les causó a ambos escalofríos. -Es una pena...quería jugar con ustedes un poco más.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, enfrentandolos al fin. No vaciló ni un momento, su mirada se clavó directamente en ellos y soltó una pequeña risa mientras les mostraba lo que tenía en sus manos.

Los fragmentos. Los que le habían arrebatado a Kikyo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron en guardia mientras salían de su pequeño escondite tras el árbol. Esto solo pareció divertir a Sayuri aún más.

-No crean ni por un segundo que voy a dejar que un tonto híbrido y una sacerdotisa inútil arruinen todo lo que he creado aqui, jamás lo permitiré.

Al decir esto, y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, la mujer de cabellos rojos dejó caer los fragmentos que sostenía en sus manos los cuales se hundieron y se perdieron en las aguas de inmediato.

Inuyasha se encontraba a punto de sacar a colmillo de acero y atacar, cuando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro de Sayuri y entonces la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

* * *

 **(Inserten la canción del ending de Fushigi Yuugi aqui xD okay no!)**

 **Tomó tres semanas escribir y editar este capítulo...TRES SEMANAS! (Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y me disculpo, trataré de limitarme a 4-5K en el futuro.) Se que ha pasado mucho más tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion pero me sentía intimidada por este capitulo, tenia miedo de escribirlo ya que han pasado años desde que escribí algo nuevo para esta historia, como ya había dicho antes todos los capítulos anteriores ya los tenia guardados solo era de re-escribir algunas cosas, editar, pulir etc…**

 **Y no les voy a mentir, no estoy del todo satisfecha de cómo quedó pero si no lo subía hoy no lo iba a subir nunca y pues ya es tiempo de seguir adelante.**

 **Espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho para que quedara medio bien y tomo mucho tiempo. La verdad tenía planeado escribir mucho durante las vacaciones pero estas ya acabaron y no se pudo hacer mucho, más que nada porque estaba estancada en este capítulo….**

 **Bueno, no solo eso. La verdad es, estoy trabajando en otra cosa, una nueva historia! Estoy tan emocionada de al fin estar escribiendo esto. Por años tenía en mi mente una historia que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y al fin le estoy dando vida y no puedo esperar para al fin poderla compartir con ustedes.**

 **Esta nueva historia de la que estoy hablando se trata de un crossover de cuatro de los mangas de Rumiko Takahashi; Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Kyoukai no Rinne y Urusei Yatsura. No les puedo decir mucho de la historia aquí, pero solo les diré que es un AU de fantasía y guerra donde nuestros personajes favoritos se van a encontrar. Esperen romance, aventura, magia y tristeza...**

 **El primer capitulo esta listo, pero me encuentro trabajando en la portada, el prólogo y el segundo capítulo. La verdad, no me había animado a escribir esta historia hasta que le conté a mi hermana las ideas que tenía para los personajes y la trama, a ella le gustó la idea y comenzó a aportar ideas ella también (se emocionó xD) me comenzó a dar ánimos y a presionar para que la escribiera y uniera nuestras ideas así que se podría decir que es una colaboración entre ella y yo...aunque yo escribo todo! Incluso le gusta meter la cuchara en esta historia y decirme"deberías de poner esto." A Veces le hago caso, a veces no. Así que ya saben, si ven una escena en esta historia rara o fuera lugar, es culpa de ella!**

 **Solo necesito decidir como la subire aqui, ya que en la opción de crossover solo puedes poner dos franquicias y esta historia incluye cuatro :/ quizá simplemente la ponga bajo historia normal pero me da miedo que me la borren. Por si acaso tambien estara en mi wattpad que es /florabellas. Espero que para cuando suba el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, la otra ya este posteada también.**

 **Yyyy antes de despedirme solo les dejare un pequeno adelanto para todos ustedes que leen las notas de autora: en el siguiente capitulo introducire al nuevo rival de Inuyasha formalemente en la historia...yay!**

 **Ufff se hicieron muy largas las notas de autora esta vez...perdón! Pero como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, muuuchas gracias por leer y sobre todo muchas gracias a quienes comentan por que me dejan con una gran sonrisa que me dura todo el dia y me da más ánimos de sentarme a escribir. 3**


	13. Goddess of the Sea (ch11) Kioshi (ch12)

**AL FIN!**

 **Antes de empezar quisiera**

 **1) disculparme por la tardanza.**

 **2) decirles que para compensarlo este capitulo sera extra largo y cuenta con dos partes que se supone que serían dos capítulos separados pero los uni en uno.**

 **3) dedicar este capítulo a el usuario Serenity usagi, quien sin falta siempre deja un lindo review! Muchas gracias! Espero que aún después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, aún encuentres interés en esta historia. :)**

 **Mas notas al final del capítulo, ahora comencemos!**

* * *

 **I**

La noche interminable, y los dulces sueños que esta había traído, habían sido bruscamente interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo y un temblor momentáneo que despertó de golpe a Sango y Miroku, quienes hace unos momentos se habían encontrado perdidos en un mundo de fantasía y sueños.

Con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y temor, y sus corazones latiendo agitadamente, salieron ambos de las cabañas en las que se habían encontrado dormidos hace unos momentos.

Aún en la noche estrellada, viendo a su alrededor, la exterminadora pudo notar que Miroku y ella habían sido los únicos que habían sido despertados por el estruendo.

-Excelencia! -llamó la exterminadora al monje, mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie en la tierra que aún se tambalea.

-Sango! Qué está pasando? -le preguntó Miroku, pero ella se encontraba igual de desconcertada que el. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras pensaba en el peligro que podrían estar corriendo—y los demás también!

Sango y Miroku se tomaron por los brazos el uno al otro como apoyo para no caer, mientras los temblores, al igual que ellos, se comenzaban a calmar.

-No lo sé, Excelencia. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero escuché un fuerte ruido y luego el suelo comenzó a temblar. Donde estan Inuyasha y Kagome?

-No estaban con nosotros? -el monje miró alrededor para darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus dos amigos y se comenzó a preocupar aún más. No podía ser que sus amigos no se encontraran ahí, seguro un estruendo así los habría puesto alerta.

-Crees que tengan algo que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?

-Seguramente, Sango -contestó el monje. -aunque no tengo idea de que podrían andar haciendo por ahí, los dos solos...de noche, a no ser que…? -la sonrisa repentina en el rostro de Miroku delató sus pensamientos pervertidos, lo cual fue suficiente para molestar a Sango.

-Ya basta de pensar cosas libidinosas, esto es serio! No recuerdo muy bien nada de lo que pasó antes de dormir, pero tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos! Podrían estar en peligro, pero alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, con Kirara y Shippo y todas las demás personas en caso de que algo mas pase. Yo iré a buscar a Kagome.

La tierra se estremeció de nuevo haciéndolos perder el balance una vez más.

-Sango! -la llamó Miroku, con preocupación presente en su voz, y en sus ojos.

-No trate de detenerme, excelencia!

-No iba a hacer eso, pero ten cuidado. Por favor.

Al ver preocupación sincera en los ojos de Miroku sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho, pero no podía quedarse y perderse en sus ojos por mucho más, así que solo asintió y se apresuró a tomar su Hiraikotsu, también el arco y las flechas que Kagome había dejado, y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Sango corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, contra la helada brisa, entre las plantas y los árboles mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

Que había pasado la noche anterior? No sabía. Estaba confundida y molesta y lo único de lo que estaba segura es que alguien había jugado en su mente y en la de sus amigos, y ese alguien se las iba a pagar.

Entre la oscuridad y la naturaleza salvaje, se sentía perdida, y no tenía idea de donde ir, pero eso no iba a detenerla de seguir adelante.

Luego cuando ya no estaba segura en qué dirección ir, entre los sonidos de la isla y de la noche escuchó un estruendo y la voz familiar de Inuyasha y su grito de batalla para usar el Viento Cortante.

 _Genial,_ pensó ella, no solo sus amigos estaban cerca, si no que también se encontraban en medio de una pelea.

Normalmente lo hubiera encontrado molesto, pero esta vez, la guerra era de nuevo por los fragmentos.

Solo ese pensamiento era suficiente para llenarla de adrenalina y coraje.

Sango se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los sonidos de pelea, donde sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban...y luego los vio.

Justo como ella lo había esperado, fue con una batalla con la que se topó, pero esta parecía una pelea bastante desequilibrada, ya que sus amigos hacían lo posible para no ser alcanzados por el injusto poder de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

Lo primero que Sango noto fue un lago cristalino, hermoso, pero este se movía peligrosa y salvajemente mientras Sayuri—la mujer pelirroja que los había recibido en la isla, quien los había tratado de hacer quedar ahí por siempre—sin esfuerzo alguno atacaba a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

Sango miró impotente como con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, la pelirroja quien se encontraba flotando como una entidad sobre el lago, hizo que la larga rama de un árbol se moviera bruscamente y golpeara a Kagome.

La chica del futuro recibió el impacto y cayó inconsciente sobre su espalda.

-Kagome! -gritó Sango con preocupación al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha, sus gritos mezclándose en uno haciendo anunciar así la presencia de Sango en el lugar y en la pelea.

-Sango! Que haces aqui? -Preguntó Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente, un destello de confusión pasó brevemente por su rostro.

-Qué crees que hago, Inuyasha? Acabo de llegar y te guste o no, somos un equipo y vamos a pelear lado a lado!

-Donde estan los demas?

-Miroku los cuida, si algo pasa allá, el se encargara.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero asintió.

Era extraño, después de mucho tiempo volver a pelear lado a lado por un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, aunque Inuyasha y Sango no se encontraran en buenos términos que digamos, ambos sabían que nada de eso importaba ahora.

-Entonces somos tu y yo, Sango. Yo me encargo de Sayuri y tu ve que nada mas le pase a Kagome.

Sango abrió la boca para protestar pero Inuyasha ya había saltado a la acción, lanzando directamente un Kongōsōha a la mujer que flotaba en medio del lago.

Conteniendo la respiración, la exterminadora esperó que el ataque de Inuyasha tuviera efecto, pero sin tan siquiera cambiar su serena expresión facial, Sayuri movió una mano, y ningún diamante la tocó.

Inuyasha pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a intentar. Y luego otra vez más, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo; ni un rasguño en la clara piel de la hechicera.

-No lo entiendes, Hanyou? No me puedes ganar, no mientras de encuentres en mi isla. -Sayuri les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y entonces, nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Noche total. Se hubieran encontrado en completa oscuridad, de no ser por la increíble luz que salía del lago, la cual se volvió más fuerte con la ausencia de las luces en el cielo.

Todo esto le provocó un escalofrío a la exterminadora. Esto no era normal.

Las nubes en el cielo, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, helada sobre ellos. Nada era natural...y entonces Sango lo notó. La razón por la que no podían y no podrían tan siquiera tocar a Sayuri.

La isla estaba bajo el comando de la hechicera. El viento, el agua, las plantas, incluso las personas, Sayuri tenía el control de todo. Como una diosa que controlaba todo con solo pensarlo y mover sus manos.

Sango sospechaba que Inuyasha, terco como era, no iba a dejar de atacar ciegamente. Tenían que pensar en algo más.

-Inuyasha! -La exterminadora trató de advertirle a su amigo lo que estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la tierra bajo sus pies tembló, se desmoronó por completo y ella quedó atrapada en un hoyo en la tierra

Antes de poder evitarlo, Sango se golpeó la cabeza en la caída, y todo a su alrededor se apagó en un chasquido.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en su espalda al respirar y al tratar de moverse.

Se encontraba acostada, justo donde la había mandado el golpe, y decidió quedarse así por unos segundos para poder recuperarse, al menos un poco. Su rostro se mojaba con las gotas de lluvia que se volvían cada vez más gruesas y aunque no la podía ver, podía escuchar la conmoción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La batalla continuaba, Inuyasha seguía tratando — sin mucho éxito— de derrotar a Sayuri y a lo que sea que controlaba la isla y los mantenia a todos cautivos ahí.

Por unos momentos Kagome, no dio señal alguna de haber despertado y no tenia planeado hacerlo hasta haber pensado en un plan.

De pronto, sintió una presencia —los fragmentos, al fondo del lago. Había visto cómo se hundían y era gracias a los fragmentos que Sayuri ahora controlaba ahora todo.

Kagome supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuidadosamente, sin tratar de llamar la atención hacia ella, apoyó un codo en la tierra y levantó su cabeza.

Toda la atención de Sayuri aún se encontraba en Inuyasha.

Bien, esta era su oportunidad.

El Hanyou declaró un ataque mientras atacaba con su espada, fue entonces cuando Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse, correr y lanzarse a las profundidades del lago.

* * *

Inuyasha se estaba comenzando a quedar sin ideas, pero no estaba ni por cerca de rendirse.

Eso no era una opción.

Sayuri no recibía ninguno de sus ataques y sin dificultad alguna los bloqueaba o esquivaba, pero claro hacer eso era fácil para ella al poder controlar la isla entera con solo mover sus manos.

Ese era el poder que los fragmentos le habían dado y ellos los tenían que recuperar a como diera lugar.

A la distancia vio a Kagome lanzarse al lago, y sin poder evitarlo, gritó su nombre. Ese fue su primer error.

Sayuri se volteó y al ver lo que planeaba hacer Kagome, con un movimiento de sus manos, movió a su antojo el agua del lago, creando así una ola que llevó a rastras a Kagome de regreso a la orilla.

La chica del futuro comenzó a toser al ser regresada a la orilla con tanta brusquedad y luego miró molesta a Inuyasha lo cual le hizo pensar que quizá no debió de haber gritado su nombre. Kagome había querido ser sigilosa y él lo había echado a perder.

Sayuri río y los miró como si fueran insectos fáciles de aplastar.

-Creen que los dejaré tomar los fragmentos asi como asi?

Esta vez, Sayuri atacó haciendo levitar varias rocas pesadas del suelo y lanzandolas hacia Kagome, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y logró llegar hasta la sacerdotisa a tiempo para poder protegerla del ataque, destruyendo las rocas con su viento cortante.

-Kagome, estas bien? Donde esta Sango?

-Yo estoy bien, pero no sabia que Sango estaba aquí!

-Ve a buscarla, podría estar herida! Yo me encargo de esto.

Asintiendo, Kagome se puso de pie y corrió a buscar a la Taijiya.

Entre la tierra pudo ver el Hiraikotsu de esta— y su arco y flecha.

Una idea pasó por su mente, pero iba a necesitar de la ayuda de Sango tambien, asi como de la fuerza Inuyasha.

-Sango! -en medio de la lluvia, Kagome alzó su voz mientras en el caos a su alrededor buscaba a su amiga, pero en lugar de llamar la atención de Sango, fue Sayuri quien miró en su dirección y comenzó a controlar los árboles del lugar, y sus ramas también, con la intención de atacar a Kagome.

Pero ella tenía su arco ahora y con eso, un poco más de confianza.

No se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha fue a su rescate, lanzando otro ataque inútil hacia Sayuri y aunque este no habia funcionado, había sido al menos una distracción que Kagome aprovechó para lanzar una flecha sagrada, la cual brilló en un deslumbrante púrpura completamente puro entre la noche y las lágrimas del cielo, dejando un rasgo de brillo mientras se dirigía a su objetivo.

Pero falló, porque Sayuri y su magia había sido más rápidos al bloquearla y a su energía, aun con la distracción del ataque de Inuyasha.

Necesitaban más. Necesitaban a Sango, o de lo contrario no ganarían.

Su mente se encontraba en esos pensamientos cuando luego, saliendo de un agujero en la tierra y con una mueca de disgusto, vio a la exterminadora.

-Sango, -Kagome suspiró con alivio y como pudo, tomó el Hiraikotsu— el cual pesaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba— y corrió a ayudar a Sango.

-Estas bien? - Kagome la tomó de los brazos mientras ayudaba a la exterminadora a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que sí, -respondió Sango al reponer la compostura. -Qué hay de ti?

Kagome asintió. -Estoy bien.

El resplandor que venía del lago se intensificó de pronto, una vez más la tierra tembló con intenciones de volver a hacer caer a la exterminadora y a Kagome quienes no hicieron más que tratar de buscar un lugar seguro mientras procuraban mantenerse de pie.

Inuyasha ya no sabía por donde atacar, después de todo, si Sayuri continuaba teniendo los poderes de la perla, todos sus intentos iban a ser inútiles.

-Tengo una idea, -le dijo Kagome a Sango -si atacamos los tres al mismo tiempo—

-Aun así no le haremos ni un rasguño.

-No, -continuó la sacerdotisa, -pero la podemos distraer, al menos por un momento, si ella está muy ocupada con ustedes, no notará cuando yo vaya por los fragmentos.

Sango parpadeó un par de veces, pero pareció comprender de inmediato, y al otro lado del pequeño lago, la mirada de Inuyasha se encontró con las de ellas y él pareció tener una idea similar.

" _Bien,"_ pensó Kagome, " _que funcione."_

Y entonces comenzaron a atacar. No a molestarse en lastimar, sino en distraer a la diosa fingida, deslumbrante y despiadada. Inuyasha atacando con su espada, Sango con su Hiraikotsu y Kagome disparando flechas en el momento correcto.

Eso combinado con la rabia de Sayuri y el agotamiento de su paciencia mientras trataba de aplastarlos con cualquier cosa que pudiera poner bajo su control, creó un caos que se extendió por toda la isla. Kagome pensó que esta se podría desmoronar en cualquier momento, y solo pidió ya no encontrarse en ella cuando eso pasara.

Sus ataques sincronizados continuaron por un tiempo y después de un rato, comenzaron a cansarse, pero de ninguna manera se detendrían. No cuando rendirse significaba una condena segura y la pérdida de los fragmentos, no cuando significaba ser aplastado por árboles o rocas, o tragados por la tierra o ahogados en el lago y la lluvia. No, tenían que continuar, porque ellos eran lo único en la isla de lo que Sayuri no tenía control y ellos iban a usar eso, en su ventaja para ganar.

Kagome esperó hasta el momento correcto, un tan solo segundo de distracción de parte de la hechicera, y cuando ese momento se presentó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y una vez más se adentró en las profundidades del lago.

Al instante pudo sentir como la corriente luchaba contra ella, tratando de alejarla y de llevarla de regreso a la superficie, pero esta vez no se iba a detener.

Nadó más y más, siguiendo una pequeña luz en la distancia la cual ella estaba segura eran los fragmentos y a medida se acercaba más, esta luz tomaba la forma de una flor reposando en el fondo del lago.

Kagome estiró sus brazos, estaba tan cerca, la energía de tantos fragmentos juntos era muy fuerte, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a ser una molestia de verdad.

Quería salir, nadar hasta arriba y simplemente respirar —pero no! No cuando se encontraba tan cerca de terminarlo todo.

Con Sayuri en control de la isla, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Solo un poco más, hasta que la flor que guardaba los fragmentos estuviera al fin entre sus manos.

* * *

La tierra tembló de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte que las veces anteriores, ya no era más una advertencia de los desastres que vendrían, ni del mal que se escondía en la isla.

Esta vez era diferente. Era una señal que ya estaba todo por acabar.

La expresión de serenidad y confianza que hasta el momento no había abandonado el rostro bañado en lluvia y luz de luna de Sayuri, se desvaneció por primera vez.

Los ojos verdes de la hechicera se abrieron de pronto en preocupación mientras sus manos trataban de controlar una magia que poco a poco la dejaba de obedecer.

Inuyasha sonrió mostrando los dientes, por que supo de inmediato lo que eso significaba; Kagome había tomado los fragmentos y los había purificado con sus poderes— o al menos en eso se encontraba.

Pero un simple toque había sido suficiente.

Esto era todo, los poderes de la hechicera se comenzaron a desvanecer y solo tendría la oportunidad de atacar una vez más.

Sango notó esto y aprovechó ese pequeño instante de pánico en Sayuri para atacar con su Hiraikotsu antes de que la hechicera pudiera usar su último hilo de poder para controlar las aguas y volver a sacar a Kagome del lago.

Después de que el ataque de la Taijiya fuera resultado, Inuyasha no desaprovechó ni un segundo más, levantó alto a colmillo de acero sobre sus hombros y a todo pulmón declaró el Viento Cortante.

* * *

La oscuridad era tan profunda— tan intensa, que podía perderse en ella.

Lo único que le recordaba que había un mundo en la superficie al cual regresar era el brillo entre sus manos.

Los fragmentos que ella buscaba se encontraban todos juntos, protegidos dentro de una flor que se rehusaba a abrir sus pétalos, sin importar cuanto ella tratara.

No había podido evitar tratar de ser delicada al principio. Después de todo no quería dañar a la flor.

Pero ahora el tiempo (y el aire) se le estaban agotando así que no tuvo opción y comenzó a tirar hasta arrancar a la flor desde la raíz.

* * *

Un relámpago en el cielo iluminó por un instante el rostro de Inuyasha y todo a su alrededor, y el trueno que siguió después fue ahogado por los gritos llenos de desesperacion y agonia de Sayuri tras haber recibido el ataque de Colmillo de Acero.

Y asi de rapido, todo había acabado.

Habían ganado una vez más.

-Inuyasha! - El Hanyou se volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio a Sango — empapada, llena de lodo y con el ceño fruncido — corriendo en su dirección.

-Tal parece, -comenzó a hablar ella, a regañadientes, mientras evitaba su mirada y trataba de recuperar el aliento. -Que nos has salvado de nuevo.

-Fue Kagome quien nos salvó, -dijo él, su voz apenas audible bajo la lluvia. -Y tú ayudaste también.

Compartió una mirada con Sango. Ella aun estaba molesta, el se daba cuenta… pero habia algo mas tambien, algo que tenian que hablar, y ambos parecían concordar silenciosamente en eso.

La lluvia comenzaba a detenerse, poco a poco, y de pronto escucharon a algo — no, alguien, salir bruscamente del agua, jadeando fuertemente.

-Kagome! -gritó Inuyasha mientras corría hacia el lago para sumergirse al agua y ayudarla a regresar a la orilla.

La sacerdotisa se encontraba cansada, apenas y pudo salir a la superficie a tiempo, antes que sus pulmones cedieran ante la falta de aire. Una vez en tierra, se apoyó sobre sus codos, con su frente casi tocando el suelo y sus manos hechas puños enfrente de ella, cada respiro se sentía como un regalo.

Inuyasha y Sango se acercaron a ella y entonces, la sacerdotisa abrió su mano, mostrando en ella una flor — la cual había sido hermosa bajo agua, ahora se encontraba negra y marchita— y varios fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon.

-Eres increible. -dijo Sango mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a su amiga, gesto hizo reír a Kagome mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la exterminadora.

La mirada de Inuyasha encontró la de Kagome. Había tanto que quería decirle.

" _Estas hecha para esto —para estar con nosotros. Ves que buen equipo hacemos...como los viejos tiempos. Si tan solo recordaras."_

La mirada de Kagome lo quemaba como fuego, de la buena manera, y combinado con su sonrisa, el Hanyou no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Kagome, yo —

-NO! - detrás de ellos resonó una voz llena de ira y todos se voltearon de pronto ante la sorpresa. Ahí estaba ella, débil tras haber recibido el ataque de Inuyasha y arrastrándose hacia ellos, Sayuri.

Excepto que sin los fragmentos, ya no era poderosa, ya no era una amenaza, solo una simple humana quien a pesar de estar herida y desaliñada—con sus ropas una vez hermosas, ahora cubiertas de sangre y tierra— mostraba furia y fuego de venganza en sus ojos.

Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome se pusieron de pie de inmediato, El Hanyou buscó con su mano a Colmillo de Acero, pero Kagome lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la de el. Quizá no iba a ser necesario recurrir a su espada.

-Esos...son mis fragmentos. Son míos! No pueden venir, como si nada… y quitarme lo que es mio. -la hechicera derrotada hablaba con dificultad mientras se acercaba a ellos cojeando, sus movimientos lentos y torpes, pero peligrosos y llenos de determinación.

Aunque Sayuri estaba demasiado débil como para dañarlos de alguna manera y hablaba con amenazas vacías, Inuyasha no pudo evitar poner defensivamente a Kagome detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Sango también hizo lo mismo.

-Estas mal! -dijo Inuyasha, y su voz no mostraba piedad alguna. -esos fragmentos no te pertenecen, jamás lo hicieron!

-Cállate! -su largo cabello rojo cubría la mitad de su cara, haciendo resaltar el peligroso brillo color esmeralda de sus ojos amenazantes. -No voy a permitir que un Hanyou me dirija así la palabra! Arruinaron todo lo que tenía! Mi Isla, mi paraíso….El me lo advirtió. El me dijo que vendrían.

-De quien estas hablando? Quien podria saber que vendríamos aquí? -Preguntó suavemente Kagome.

-Naraku! -grito Sayuri con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía en ella y el cielo tronó junto a ella. -Cuando me dio el primer fragmento! Me advirtió de ti! -señaló a Inuyasha -un sucio hibrido con mas poder de el que merecia...Y tu -señalando a Kagome. -también me habló de ti, una débil sacerdotisa, quien ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo, no eres nada, Kagome Hig—

No pudo terminar ya que antes de que lo hiciera, Sango dio un paso adelante y la golpeó en la cara con su mano hecha puño. Eso fue suficiente para dejar a Sayuri inconsciente.

-Que? -dijo Sango encogiéndose de hombros al darse cuenta que Inuyasha y Kagome la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. -como si ustedes no hubieran querido hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **II**

-Miren! Han regresado! -escucharon la voz de Shippo decir muy animadamente mientras el Kitsune los señalaba y corría hacia ellos.

Después de recuperar los fragmentos y todo lo que había pasado después, habían aprovechado para rápidamente limpiarse y sus ropas en el lago y luego caminaron juntos hasta el área donde se encontraban las cabañas y todos los demás.

Ya no llovía, una vez habían retirado los fragmentos de la flor en el lago, las gotas se habían comenzado a calmar hasta desaparecer por completo, y la noche que los había recibido desde que llegaron había sido reemplazado por un cielo azul despejado y el cálido brillo del sol.

-Sango! -dijo Miroku dirigiéndose hasta la exterminadora. -Todo está bien?

-Todo esta bien, Miroku. Conseguimos los fragmentos gracias a Kag— ah, dijo la sacerdotisa Kaiya. -su voz se desvaneció, un poco avergonzada, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír.

-Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor.

Las personas que hace apenas unas horas parecían encontrarse en un trance de felicidad, al parecer habían despertado de este ya que ahora no eran sonrisas, si no que ceños fruncidos en confusión, lo que marcaba sus rostros.

-Fue la última vez que la tierra tembló, -comenzó a explicar Miroku. -Las personas comenzaron a despertar y ninguna sabía en dónde estaba ni recordaban cómo llegaron aquí. Todos quieren ir a casa.

Kagome volteo rápidamente a ver a Inuyasha con preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Nosotros también tenemos que regresar, pero ellos destrozaron la balsa en la que vinimos.

-Que?! Cuando paso eso? Ahora que vamos a hacer? -Shippo se veía preocupado mientras hablaba. Los demás tampoco sabían lo que había pasado, los únicos que habían visto los trozos de madera apilados habían sido Inuyasha y Kagome la noche anterior.

-No se Shippo, calmate, pero vamos a encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, -comenzó a hablar Miroku. -Solo tenemos que guardar la calma y permanecer juntos y ya verán que todo estará bien.

-Oigan...donde esta Kikyo? -preguntó Inuyasha buscando con la mirada a la sacerdotisa.

-Estoy aquí. -contestó ella, parada con su espalda recostada contra un árbol a penas unos pasos atrás de ellos y se le veía considerablemente mejor que antes. El color había regresado a su rostro y ya no estaba débil como en la noche anterior.

Sin dudarlo, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella.

-Kikyo! Ya estas mejor!

-Supongo que si. Una vez recuperaron los fragmentos y derrotaron a esa mujer la energía de este lugar se desvaneció también. Las mentes de las personas comenzaron a ser liberadas y mis serpientes caza almas pudieron entrar. -las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron levemente y habló en un susurro. -gracias.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirle que no había nada que agradecer, pero si quería hacerlo, que se lo agradecieron a Kagome pero entonces la segunda sacerdotisa se acercó a ellos.

-Kikyo, -dijo Kagome mientras extendía el brazo hacia ella, ofreciéndole los fragmentos. Kikyo la miró con confusión.

-Eres la guardiana de la perla, verdad? Tómalos.

Vacilante, Kikyo los tomó lentamente de la mano de Kagome.

-La próxima vez que me los quieran quitar, tendrán que arrancarlos de mi cuerpo sin almas. -declaró Kikyo en una promesa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la multitud de alrededor comenzó a murmurar entre sí y luego todos comenzaron a moverse por el camino entre los árboles y plantas que los llevaba de regreso a la orilla del mar.

-...Y si cortamos suficientes troncos, quizá de alguna manera podamos crear una nueva balsa.

-Miroku, qué está pasando, a donde van todos? -Inuyasha apareció de pronto junto a su amigo.

-Que? -preguntó el monje saliendo de su conversación con Sango y prestando atención a las personas a su alrededor.

-Miren, -dijo la exterminadora señalando. -es mejor seguirlos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y pronto ya no había nadie en el área de las cabañas, todo eso había quedado atrás, como si de un mal sueño se tratara.

-Disculpe? -preguntó Kagome a una pequeña anciana que se encontraba caminando entre la multitud. -Sabe que está pasando? Porque todos están regresando a la orilla?

Con una dulce y optimista sonrisa la anciana le contestó:

-Vieron una balsa acercarse a lo lejos, todos quieren irse de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Pero claro, -dijo Sango. -todas estas personas estaban aquí contra su voluntad y ahora que el fragmento que permitía a Sayuri tener poder sobre las mentes de estas personas nos pertenece de nuevo, es natural que nadie quiera pasar un minuto más aquí.

-Tienes razón Sango. Me da escalofríos en solo recordar como jugaron con nuestras mentes la otra noche. -añadió Miroku.

-Si claro, pero hay un problema, ya vieron cuántas personas hay aquí? Están locos si creen que con una sola balsa sus problemas se van a resolver. -dijo Inuyasha.

Era verdad, iba a ser completamente imposible, pero no les quedaba más que esperar lo mejor y guardar la calma.

A medida iban avanzando entre un camino de plantas en medio de la multitud de personas, y se acercaban más a la orilla para tener una mejor vista del mar, pudieron notar que no solo era una balsa la que se aproximaba a la isla, si no varias. Ya no estaban solos.

-Que es todo esto? -dijo Kagome con un tanto de asombro en su voz. Y como no? La vista era increíble.

-Cómo lograron todas esas personas llegar aquí? -preguntó Shippo haciéndolos recordar a todos la dificultad que tuvieron ellos mismos para encontrar esa peculiar isla.

-Yo quisiera saber lo mismo. -Dijo Sango.

La conmoción a su alrededor era demasiada, en especial cuando las balasa comenzaban a llegar a la orilla.

-Creo, -comenzó a hablar Kikyo. -que se que esta pasando.

Los demás la miraron expectante y con curiosidad y ella continuó

-Antes de venir aquí, en la aldea de los pescadores, todos sentimos una energía extraña. Era este lugar, nos llamaba con el poder de un solo fragmento. Supongo que cuando Sayuri se llevó los demás fragmentos a su fuente de poder, esa energía se hizo más fuerte, atrayendo a todas estas personas.

Kikyo concluyó y todos asintieron. Tenía sentido lo que decía la sacerdotisa.

-Pero ellos no querrán quedarse para siempre como todas esas personas y nosotros ayer, o si? -preguntó de nuevo Shippo, a lo que Kikyo negó con la cabeza.

-Los fragmentos son nuestros de nuevo y con eso liberamos nuestras mentes y las de las demás personas. Ahora solo me imagino que todos deben de estar muy confundidos. Pero lo bueno -sonrió Kikyo. -es que ahora podemos regresar sin problema.

-Nuestra suerte! -Sango rió de alivio y felicidad al ver que todas las personas alrededor habían tenido la misma idea y las personas que había llegado a la isla de Yugen, atraídos por su energía, ahora subían a personas en sus balsas, llevándolos lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

-Vamos! -les dijo a todos Shippo mientras comenzaba a correr. -No queremos que nos dejen!

-Espera, Shippo! -exclamó Miroku mientras todos los demas corrian en la arena tras el pequeño Kitsune….pero luego, Kagome se detuvo de repente y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Inuyasha al notarlo se detuvo también y caminó hacia donde Kagome aún se encontraba parada, sus ojos viendo hacia el mar, con una cara que expresaba confusión.

-Estas bien? -le preguntó el Hanyou y la chica parpadeó un poco, como si estuviera siendo sacada de un trance.

-Si—ehm, estoy bien, es solo que...esa energía. Que está haciendo él aquí?

 _Él?_

Inuyasha la miraba confundido, de qué hablaba Kagome? No entendía qué le pasaba a la sacerdotisa pero entonces, el también lo sintió.

Era alguien poderoso quien se aproximaba, Inuyasha se podía dar cuenta solamente por su poder espiritual, como si de un peligroso Youkai se tratara.

Inuyasha tenía el presentimiento que esto no iba a ser bueno.

Decidió seguir la mirada de Kagome y entonces lo vio.

Una silueta entre la neblina resaltaba entre todas las demás. Parado en una balsa y acercándose a la isla, era un muchacho— un Youkai, y Kagome no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sus amigos debieron de haberlo notado también ya que varios pasos adelante de Inuyasha y Kagome se habían detenido, y los miraban — y al Youkai también— expectativos, sin saber que hacer y cuando el muchacho al fin llegó a tierra firme, Kagome no dudó en caminar hacia adelante.

-Kioshi? -preguntó ella.

-Quien mas iba a ser? -La voz del extraño era firme, grave y masculina. -Los dos enanos estaban preocupados, ellos me enviaron por ti.

Con un movimiento rápido y ligero como el viento mismo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Youkai de nombre Kioshi ya se encontraba en frente de Kagome, tomándola de las manos y mirándola con ojos que expresaban preocupación.

-Haruo y Arisu estaban muy preocupados, Kaiya. También yo. Te encuentras bien?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar, Inuyasha ya había tomado a colmillo de acero y había alejado las manos de Kagome de las del Youkai.

-Y tu quien te crees que eres?! No te atrevas a tocarla! - La ira en el Hanyou era explosiva y se notaba en su voz, mientras que el rostro del Youkai había permanecido serio, como si no pudiera molestarse en perder el tiempo con alguien como Inuyasha, y cuando al fin lo volteo a ver, ninguno de los dos se molestó en esconder el odio repentino que había nacido en ese momento.

Kioshi— lo había llamado Kagome— era igual de alto que Inuyasha, pero hasta ahí iban las similitudes. Tenía inusuales cabellos dorados que brillaban bajo el sol y oscuros ojos color cafe. Vestía de Azul y negro y entre sus ropas llevaba con él una Katana.

Probablemente a primera vista no levantaría muchas sospechas de ser diferente, pero tenía marcas de Youkai en su rostro y cualquiera que pudiera percibir su energía se daría cuenta que no era conveniente meterse en el camino de este Youkai.

Pero a Inuyasha nada de eso le importaba y con colmillo de acero listo para atacar, se interpuso entre Kagome y Kioshi, protegiendo a la sacerdotisa con su cuerpo de lo que sea que fuera a pasar después.

-Te hice una pregunta, idiota! Que, acaso eres muy altanero para hablar conmigo?

-Tu -pronunció la sílaba lentamente, como si de una amenaza se tratara. -no te metas en lo que no te importa. Kaiya ya no es su problema de ahora en adelante, nos vamos de regreso al templo.

-Su nombre es Kagome y tú no te la llevas a ningún lado. -dijo Inuyasha y enseguida pudo notar como el Youkai se estremeció, tan solo por un momento, al escuchar ese nombre. _Kagome._

Inuyasha lo podía sentir; el Youkai se moría de ganas de golpearlo, pero se estaba conteniendo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Inuyasha por otro lado, no iba a dudar en atacar, de hecho pensaba en hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome firme y un tanto enfadada.

-Por favor! Qué está pasando? Inuyasha ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre! Y Kioshi, como es eso que vienes a llevarme de regreso al templo? No eres mi dueño!

Kagome se veía molesta y mientras tanto sus amigos veían la escena como si de un espectáculo se tratara, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada y tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-Creen que es este el Youkai que nos había mencionado antes Kagome? -preguntó Shippo en un susurro a Sango y Miroku desde su posición en el hombro de la Taijiya.

-No lo se Shippo -dijo Miroku tratando de hablar igual de suave.

-Pero si es así, las cosas se acaban de poner mucho más interesantes. -terminó de decir Sango.

Esperaban a ver qué pasaba después, probablemente una pelea entre los dos chicos. Después de todo podían fácilmente notar los celos de Inuyasha convertirse en ira.

Kioshi se acercó de nuevo a Kagome, ignorando por completo al Hanyou y la tomó por la mano.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kaiya. Es muy importante -la mirada cautelosa del Youkai se enfocó en Inuyasha y sus amigos y luego regresó a encontrar los ojos de Kagome -Estuve buscándote por casi una semana.

-De que estas hablando, tarado?! -interrumpió Inuyasha. -apenas llegamos aquí ayer en la noche! Y salimos del templo hace solo un par de días!

-Lo que Inuyasha dice es verdad. -dijo Miroku -Es imposible que haya pasado una semana desde que llegamos aquí.

-Escuchen, yo no he venido a pelear con ninguno de ustedes. Excepto quizá el Hanyou si sigue molestando, pero no les digo mentiras. Pase buscando a Kaiya por días pero su energía desapareció de la nada hasta que depronto todos en la aldea de pescadores sentimos algo extraño venir de aquí. No tengo por qué mentirles pero _necesito_ hablar a solas con Kaiya.

-Que no la llames así!

-Ya lo oíste, Inuyasha. -Tienen que hablar. Vamos, quizá ese señor de por allá sea tan amable de llevarnos de regreso en su balsa.

-No confío en este tipo, Miroku, no ves que se la quiere llevar!

En eso Kagome alzó la voz.

-Nadie me llevara a ningun lado encontra de mi voluntad. No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí para buscarme, Kioshi, pero si quieres hablar, bien. Los veré a los demás cuando lleguemos a la aldea.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Kagome ya se había dado la vuelta y el Youkai ya la había llevado con el.

-Maldito! -gritó el Hanyou en su dirección. Que tan rápido era ese tipo?

-Vaya, que les parece, Inuyasha sigue comportándose como un niño pequeño después de todo. -dijo el kitsune, sin intención alguna de esconder su voz de Inuyasha.

-Ahora no, Shippo, -susurró Sango.

-Y ustedes que están esperando!? Hay que salir de aquí ya! Si no, ellos llegan antes y el se lleva a Kagome!

Sango entrecerró los ojos.

-Y ahora, qué? Crees que nos puedes gritar solo por que si? - Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en busca de alguna persona que aceptara llevarlos de regreso a la aldea.

Aun en esa Isla remota, donde el sol ya había salido y ya las mentes de todos habían sido liberadas, existían rencores y problemas sin resolver entre Inuyasha y sus amigos. Aún había una platica pendiente.

-Inuyasha, -el Hanyou escuchó a Kikyo decir su nombre y el se volteó para verla. -Unas mujeres amables se ofrecieron a llevarme. -dijo la sacerdotisa. -También querían llevar a Kagome ya que vieron sus ropas de sacerdotisa y me dijeron que la llamara, pero veo que ya se fue con ese Youkai atractivo. -Inuyasha hizo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de Kikyo, pero no dijo nada y apenas escuchó cuando la sacerdotisa le dijo que lo vería después en la aldea de pescadores.

Estaba enfadado, pero tenía que calmarse… después de todo, cuando le había servido de algo desquitarse con sus amigos? Ahora, de todas formas, su ira estaba dirigida a un Youkai que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Inuyasha! Si no te apresuras te vamos a dejar! -Miroku lo llamaba.

" _Bien."_ gruñó él. Ya era hora de dejar esa maldita isla atrás.

* * *

Las aguas estaban calmadas y una débil pero refrescante briza jugaba ligeramente con sus largos cabellos plateados y rozaba su piel mientras sus ojos color miel miraban el triste reflejo de su rostro en las aguas claras.

Desde que se habían subido a la balsa para dejar la Isla de pesadillas atrás, el silencio había reinado entre el grupo de amigos...Hasta que Inuyasha decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

 _Vaya_ pensó el. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Escuchen… -su voz rompió el silencio e hizo que todos se sorprendieran y giraran la cabeza hacia Inuyasha, quien aún mientras hablaba no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.

-Se que todos me odian en estos momentos, se que fue necesario que el extraño hechizo de esa Isla jugará con sus mentes para que sintieran que me habían perdonado por… por mentirles—respecto a Kagome, y si me van a seguir odiando, bien! Lo tengo merecido pero quiero decirles, que lo siento.

Ya está! Lo había dicho! Estos últimos días su orgullo se lo había impedido y su mente pensaba en otras cosas, pero este pequeño incidente con la isla le había hecho darse cuenta que necesitaba a sus amigos y si el precio para recuperarlos y a su confianza era una vergonzosa disculpa, pues bien. Kami sabía que esa no era la única disculpa que tenía pendiente.

Todos se habían quedado conmocionados y sin palabras ante el comportamiento inusual del Hanyou. Acaso, Inuyasha se acababa de disculpar? No solo eso, sonaba sincero también.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Inuyasha continuó.

-No debi de haberles mentido, debi de haberles dicho lo que estaba pasando con Kagome desde el principio. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, la hubiéramos encontrado antes, todos juntos y nada de esto estaría pasando. Entiendo si nunca más vuelven a confiar en mi.

De nuevo, nada sólo silencio. Inuyasha se estaba empezando a desesperar, sus amigos sabían que no era fácil para el decir esas cosas y aun asi no tenían la decencia de contestar! Rayos! Sabía que no debió de haber dicho nada, solo había hecho el ridicu—

-Inuyasha! -tres voces gritaron su nombre mientras los cuerpos de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se abalanzaron sobre él, casi — pero no del todo— volcando la balsa.

-P...pero qué les pasa?!

-Es lo que necesitábamos escuchar, tonto! -chilló Shippo.

-Una disculpa sincera, ya estas madurando, amigo mio. -dijo Miroku con sus brazos alrededor del Hanyou.

-Bueno, ya! Que me axfisio! -se quejó Inuyasha y los demás rieron y deshicieron el abrazo poco a poco.

-Creo, -comenzó a hablar Sango, sus ojos fijos en Inuyasha. -que muchos desafíos nos esperan en el futuro, más ahora que todo esto está comenzando otra vez— ya saben, Kagome apareció de nuevo y los fragmentos también. Sería muy tonto enfocarnos en rencores del pasado. -La Taijiya le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión a su amigo, quien quiso sonreír de regreso pero solo miro hacia abajo.

-Se que no me merezco esta segunda oportunidad, pero les prometo que nunca mas volvere a jugar con su confianza.

-Lo sabemos, Inuyasha. -dijo Miroku dándole una palmada en la espalda. -Ya nos oíste, te hemos perdonado, pero tambien tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo...es decir, si quieres volver a ganarte el corazón de la señorita Kagome y averiguar qué le pasó a su memoria.

-Es cierto, Inuyasha! -gritó Shippo -ese Youkai, Kioshi que apareció en la isla te quiere quitar a Kagome! Tienes que hacer algo al respecto!

-Y ustedes creen que no lo se?! No confio en ese Demonio ni en las personas del templo de Getsu! No se que es lo que haré para enterarme de lo que le han hecho a Kagome y como hacer que esa tonta recuerde quien es en realidad! Pero una cosa si se, no voy a dejar que ese tal Kioshi se quede con Kagome!

-Asi se habla Inuyasha! -dijo Sango levantando alto su puño.

-No estás solo en esto. -le recordó Miroku. -Pase lo que pase, te vamos a ayudar.

-Somos un equipo otra vez! -exclamó muy emocionado Shippo saltando sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha. Los demás reían y al fin, después de mucho tiempo el Hanyou pudo sonreír de verdad.

* * *

-Entonces, de qué querías hablar? -La chica sonaba un tanto molesta, tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba en dirección contraria al viento que soplaba melódicamente. -Aun no puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta aquí.

Aunque ella aún se rehusaba a mirar de frente a Kioshi, él podía ver como la brillante luz del sol de mediodía se reflejaba en su clara piel.

No podía evitar admirarla y a la desaliñada belleza de su sacerdotisa, se veía limpia pero podía ver algunos raspones en ella y su traje rojo y blanco se había roto un poco de las mangas y de los lados.

Solamente podía imaginarse por todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar junto con el inútil del Hanyou y los demás. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar en que contestar, Kagome habló otra vez.

-Es que no me estás escuchando? -le preguntó ella levemente alzando su voz y volteandolo a ver de mala gana.

-Si… lo siento. -comenzó a hablar Kioshi -Lo siento por haberte seguido y todo. No quería que te enojaras, pero entiende que era necesario.

-No! No lo era, yo estaba perfectamente bien y a salvo, incluso pudimos recuperar un fragmento de la perla de Shikon!

-Si! Y te encontraste en un gran peligro! Si algo te hubiera pasado—

-Pero no fue así! No entiendo, todos en el templo comenzaron a actuar extraño y a tratarme diferente ahora tú también. Es que acaso me ocultan algo?

El Youkai suspiró.

No era de extrañar que ella se sintiera mal, que desconfiara de ellos cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo solo porque cierto Hanyou había decidido aparecer.

Normalmente en el templo de Getsu el cual el llamaba hogar, Kagome—Kaiya, era la protectora. Actuaba como una hermana mayor para Haruo y Arisu. A el también lo había protegido de más de una manera, pero ahora que su pasado se había hecho presente de nuevo, eran ellos quienes la tenían que proteger.

Ella le había preguntado si le ocultaban algo, y si, de hecho si lo hacían.

Había un secreto que solo él y los dos aprendices en el tempo sabían. Pero ella jamás se podría enterar, por eso tenía que llevarla de regreso al templo de Getsu, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Te busqué por toda una semana, -fue lo único que dijo el, tratando de evadir su pregunta. -Tu energía desapareció por completo, no te puedes enfadar conmigo y con Haruo y Arisu por preocuparnos por ti.

Un poco del enojo de Kagome pareció desaparecer con esa respuesta, y sus hombros se relajaron un poco cuando ella al fin se dio la vuelta y lo vio a la cara. Aunque Kagome aun fruncía el ceño, él no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable así.

-Bien. -dijo Kagome al fin. -Te perdono por seguirme, acosador.

Ella rió suavemente y él rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa que no le duró mucho.

-Solo no me pidas que regrese antes de terminar la perla, porque no lo voy a hacer.

-Y por qué no? Te necesitan de regreso en la aldea y esta no es tu responsabilidad, no tienes porque quedarte. -el intentó sonar tranquilo, pero al parecer habia usado las palabras equivocadas— le pasaba mucho últimamente— ya que Kagome pareció enfadarse de nuevo.

-Ahora más que nunca siento que me corresponde hacer esto! He visto de antemano el poder de los fragmentos, y la maldad que la persona incorrecta puede hacer con ellos. No vas a hacer, jamás, que desista de buscarlos. Solo cuando la perla esté completa descansaré.

 _Demonios_ pensó el. Al parecer, Kagome aun conservaba su sentido de deber y lealtad hacia la perla de Shikon, de su otra vida— de antes que se volviera Kaiya la sacerdotisa.

De ser así, era verdad, jamás la haría cambiar de opinion, asi que le tocaba a el ceder.

-...Bien.

-Bien?

-Si. Supongo que no tiene caso tratar de convencerte que esto es una mala idea...Asi que porfavor deja que vaya contigo.

-Que? -Kagome se veía genuinamente sorprendida, pero no del todo disgustada por la idea. -Si quieres venir, no hay problema conmigo, pero estan Inuyasha y los demás. Tienes que preguntarles a ellos, y no le pareces agradar mucho a Inuyasha.

Kioshi pensó por un momento. Era verdad, el Hanyou lo habia odiado al apenas poner los ojos en él… y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque Kioshi de hecho, comenzó a odiar a Inuyasha mucho antes de conocerlo. Desde ese momento, hace cinco años en el que encontró a Kagome Higurashi herida y llorando bajo la lluvia con un corazón roto. Desde entonces despreció a Inuyasha mas que a nadie en el mundo.

-Tengo una idea. -dijo de pronto el Youkai.

-Cual es?

-Finge ser mi prometida.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y todo lo que Kioshi sentía era ella. El aroma tan dulce de su sacerdotisa se mezclaba con ese de la sal marina y la fresca briza, lo relajaba. Pero Kagome no le quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba sonrojada.

Le costó demasiado no hacer mostrar el calor que tambien corria por sus mejillas, no era digno para un Demonio como el ponerse así de nervioso, por algo tan ridículo como esto. Por un momento casi se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido.

-Que estas diciendo?

-De esa manera no podrán negarse.

Ella lo miraba sin poder creer sus palabras y él pretendía no estar muriendo de la vergüenza y la emoción al mismo tiempo. El solo esperaba que ella dijera que sí.

-...Esta bien.

 _Que?!_ había escuchado bien?

-Dije que sí lo haré, -repitió Kagome, de nuevo apartando su mirada de el, llevándola en cambio a la orilla lejana donde pronto llegarían.

Vaya… Si, era verdad que con los años de amistad viviendo en Getsu con ella, había desarrollado sentimientos hacia la sacerdotisa pero ahora, quizá al fin tendría su oportunidad de empezar algo con ella de verdad, aunque todo empezara con una pequeña mentira.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió aceptarse a el mismo que si, en efecto, estaba enamorado. Había sido como quitarse un gran peso de encima…. pero había un problema; Inuyasha.

Kioshi no tenía la menor duda que el Hanyou también iba a pelear por el corazón de Kagome, y esa no era una pelea que él pensaba perder.

Esto no era lo que tenía planeado para nada. Había querido tomar a la chica y llevarla de regreso al templo pero eso tendría que esperar, después de todo sólo faltaban cinco días para la sacerdotisa Kaiya recuperara las memorias de Kagome Higurashi, y eso, Kioshi no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegaron a tierra firme, a la aldea de los pescadores, lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue buscar a su alrededor para encontrar a Kikyo y a Kagome.

La primera no fue tan difícil de encontrar, ya que al igual que Inuyasha y los demás, parecía haber recién llegado a tierra firme y se encontraba despidiéndose alegremente de las chicas que se habían ofrecido a llevarla. A Inuyasha le hacía feliz ver a Kikyo con tal sonrisa en el rostro, no era muy comun despues de todo.

Ahora Kagome. Al no verla de inmediato Inuyasha se preocupó bastante, pensando que quizá el Youkai Kioshi si se la habia llevado despues de todo, pero entonces antes de que comenzara a gritar su nombre, vio su inconfundible cabello azabache en medio de una multitud de personas y respiró con alivio para después caminar hacia ella.

-Vamos! -les dijo a los demás, haciendo gestos para que sus amigos lo siguieran.

-Inuyasha! -lo saludó Kagome con una sonrisa al darse la vuelta y notar la presencia del Hanyou y los demás. -Chicos! Están todos bien?

-Todos estamos bien, pero creo que teníamos un pequeño asunto pendiente. -dijo Sango refiriéndose a la repentina aparición del Youkai, mientras discretamente apuntaba hacia el.

-Ah, sí claro! -Kagome aclaró su garganta. -Amigos, este es Kioshi.

El Youkai parecía desinteresado en el grupo de humanos y el Hanyou, pero hizo lo que pudo para al menos no ser descortés y levantó su mano en saludo.

-Kioshi, estos son mis nuevos amigos, Inuyasha, Sango, El Monje Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo y Kirara.

Todos menos Inuyasha saludaron al Youkai con amabilidad y el les contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento haberme portado mal antes, -comenzó a decir Kioshi. -pero tienen que entender que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Kaiya. No quiero que nada malo le pase nunca.

-Lo entendemos muy bien, -dijo Miroku. -pero creame que la señorita se encuentra en muy buenas manos con nosotros. No vamos a dejar que nada malo le pase.

-Así que puedes irte tranquilo de regreso a tu templo ese! -exclamó molesto Inuyasha -Ya oíste a Miroku, Kagome se encuentra perfectamente a salvo con nosotros. Adios!

El Hanyou tomó del brazo a Kagome, lista para llevarsela lejos de aquel Youkai lo más pronto posible.

-Espera! -le gritó Kagome saliéndose de su agarre. -No me han dejado terminar. Kioshi se ha ofrecido a venir con nosotros y ayudarnos a recolectar los fragmentos. -su voz de desvanecía cada vez más y terminó sonando como una pregunta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de pronto temiendo la respuesta de Inuyasha. Veían incrédulos a Kagome y de regreso al Youkai, luego a Kagome de nuevo.

-Que estas diciendo? -le preguntó lentamente Inuyasha a Kagome, tratando de comprender lo que Kagome acababa de decir.

-Ya la oiste, Hanyou. De ahora en adelante iré con ustedes también. -le contestó Kioshi e Inuyasha se encontraba listo para causar un alboroto.

-Estas loco! De ninguna manera voy a dejar que eso suceda! Vamonos Kagome. -la trató de tomar por el brazo de nuevo.

-Pues más vale que te vayas haciendo la idea! -ahora fue el Youkai quien tomó a Kagome, tratando de alejarla de Inuyasha.

-Que no! Entiéndelo, más te vale que regreses por donde viniste! -denuevo atrajo a Kagome a el y esta vez no dudo en atrapar a la sacerdotisa en fuerte abrazo.

El gesto debió de haber molestado mucho al Youkai, quien respiraba profundo para calmarse y no dejaba de mirar venenosamente a Inuyasha, quien aun tenia a una angustiada y confundida Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Inu...yasha?

-Sabes que, Hanyou? Si fuera tu, no iria por ahi, poniendo mis sucias manos sobre las prometidas de los demás.

-Dijo Prometida?! - exclamaron con incredulidad Sango, Miroku y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, se sintió mareado de pronto. Sinto como si el toque de Kagome lo quemara y no hizo más que apartarse de abruptamente de ella. No podía ser…. Kagome no podía estar comprometida con ese tipo! Tenía que haber escuchado mal! Esto tenía que ser un malentendido! Una mala broma!

-Kagome… de que esta hablando este tonto? Dime que no es verdad!

La sacerdotisa del futuro no dijo nada— ni siquiera se molestó en corregir a Inuyasha por su nombre y pedirle que la llamara Kaiya como comenzó a hacer desde que la encontraron, en lugar de eso solo aparto la mirada y dejó que el Youkai la tomara de la mano.

Inuyasha sintió como si su corazón, al igual que la Perla de Shikon, se rompía en miles de pedazos.

-Entonces si es verdad? -Inuyasha sonaba derrotado, pero se rehusaba a mostrar ese tipo de debilidad, en especial cuando Kagome ya se había decidido por alguien mas, asi que de inmediato retomó su actitud indiferente y grosera, para esconder como en verdad se estaba sintiendo. Demonios, era asi como Kagome se sentía siempre que el iba por Kikyo? Como si su alma se desmoronara y su pecho se estuviera quedando sin aire.

-Saben que? De ser así no creo que vaya a ser necesario que ninguno de ustedes dos nos acompañe, es más! En mi vida, nunca los quiero volver a ve—

-Callate, Inuyasha! -gritó Sango mientras ella, Miroku y Shippo se acercaron rápidamente a él para evitar que siguiera hablando. La Taijiya lo había tomado por una de sus orejas mientras Miroku le cubría la boca con su mano y Shippo lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Oigan! Pero qué les pasa!? - quejandose, Inuyasha trataba de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos, mientras estos y Kikyo comenzaban a arrastrarlo lejos para poder hablar sin que Kagome y Kioshi los escucharan.

-Nos disculpan un momento, por favor? -dijo Miroku fingiendo amabilidad.

-No le hagan caso a Inuyasha, solo necesitamos hablar. No se vayan a ir, esta bien?

Y así corrieron a un lugar en la playa donde su conversación no pudiera ser escuchada y forcejeando, llevaron a Inuyasha con ellos.

-Por qué hicieron eso?! -grito el Hanyou una vez sus amigos lo habían dejado ir.

-Porque, Inuyasha, amigo mío, estabas apunto de echar a perder todo.

-De que estas hablando, Miroku? Ya los escuchaste, están comprometidos!

-Que necio eres, Inuyasha! -dijo Sango. -Primero, piensa en nosotros, no queremos que Kagome se vaya, queremos saber lo que le pasó y hacer que vuelva a ser como antes y creo que tu también quieres lo mismo. Cómo lo vamos a hacer si tu mandas a Kagome de regreso al Templo de Gestu?

Inuyasha pareció calmarse, solo un poco.

-Segundo, -comenzó a decir Kikyo. -Ahora más que nunca necesitamos los poderes de Kagome en nuestro lado, Inuyasha y lo sabes.

Bien. Esas si eran cosas que considerar. No quería separarse de Kagome de nuevo y no quería que sus amigos se volvieran a molestar con el, también quería continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible. Pero aun asi, no creía poder ser capaz de ver a Kagome con alguien más. No sin poder alejar ese horrible sentimiento que lo comía por dentro cuando los veía juntos.

-Y tercero, eso del compromiso es mentira. -dijo Miroku, con los ojos cerrados y muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero que estas diciendo, Miroku? -Le preguntó el Kitsune y el monje asintió.

-Yo conozco muy bien a las mujeres…. demasiado bien créanme, y _eso_ era una mentira.

-Ahora que lo menciona, excelencia, Kagome ya nos había mencionado a ese muchacho antes y en ningun momento menciono nada sobre ningun compromiso. Tampoco cuando nos encontrábamos en Getsu escuchamos nada al respecto.

-Que...qué quieren decir? -Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse perplejo y enfadado por toda la situación.

-Yo tambien ya lo sospechaba, -dijo Kikyo. -no es común que una unión así sea aceptada. Si fuera verdad y si Kagome se ha vuelto una sacerdotisa prestigiosa en estos últimos cinco años, no lo anunciarían asi como asi.

-Entonces, por qué mienten? -Inuyasha se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta y sus amigos parecieron pensarlo por un momento también.

-Algo me dice, que esto no fue idea de la señorita Kagome.

Era verdad, a Kagome nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo como eso. Inuyasha sintió su ira subir de nuevo, iba a matar a ese Youkai!

-Pero no te confíes, Inuyasha - Sango se le acercó y lo tomó de una de sus orejas mientras señalaba a Kagome y Kioshi en la distancia.

La chica reía sobre algo que el Youkai había dicho, luego el se le acercó para poner sus manos delicadamente en los costados de los brazos de Kagome para después acercarse más y plantearle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Inuyasha sintió como si hubiera recibido el mismo viento cortante.

-Te lo digo porque aunque lo del compromiso sea mentira como dice si excelencia, no significa que esto vaya a ser una pelea fácil de ganar para ti.

* * *

 **Terminamos por hoy!**

 **Vaya, la verdad me siento muy mal por haber abandonado esta historia por casi un año, no tengo excusa!**

… **. bueno, si tengo y se llaman clases y "The Deviant Hearts". Antes de que me diera cuenta, en el tiempo que debí de haber terminado este capítulo, me la pase escribiendo para mi otra historia la cual es un crossover de varios de los personajes de Rumiko y...fue por eso.**

 **Espero que me perdonen u.u la verdad no quiero volver a dejar abandonada esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero creanme que esa no fue nunca mi intención.**

 **Me la iba a pasar escribiendo en el verano pero tuve la oportunidad de comenzar mi educación universitaria de arte en ese tiempo así que no se pudo hacer mucho y ahora que comienza un nuevo año escolar pues no se cuando vuelva a subir capitulo, aunque tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo!**

 **Este capítulo aunque no sea de mis favoritos, tiene varias escenas que me gustaron escribir. Perdón si la calidad no es muy buena, se me hizo difícil este cap no se por que :(**

 **Ehm, no se si este capítulo hizo que odiaran a Kioshi o que pareciera malo pero solo esperen por que el es un amor y aunque hay pistas aún no sabemos lo que le pasó a Kagome y no sabemos de quien fue la culpa.**

 **No duden en compartir conmigo lo que piensan acerca de este personaje que tengo mucha curiosidad, aunque yo en lo personal lo amo!**

 **Y bueno, gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia. Muchas más gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar review y me hacen el dia! A los que la siguen y les dan favorito también. Por Favor no duden en dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias o lo que sea :) yo soy feliz de oír de ustedes!**

 **En la versión de wattpad de este capítulo (la cual subiré dentro de una cuantas horas porque me desvele hasta las 6AM para terminar esto!) he dejado un pequeño dibujo de Kioshi por si les interesa pasar a ver, tambien hay de Haruo y Arisu por si tienen curiosidad. (Está en el capítulo 7 creo)**

 **Y pues, eso es todo! Los amo a todos mis lectores, les mando besos y abrazos. Cuidense y nos vemos**!


End file.
